The Fugitive
by DementedOutcast
Summary: When Riza Hawkeye runs into Roy Mustang on a rainy night she didn't think she would be needing his help to get away from some people. Mustang didn't think he would help a fugitive.
1. Chapter 1

The Fugitive

Ch.1 Pilot

One lady lost in the midst of a thick covet of woods, runs away from unbelievable people when her broken life is broken with little fragments of her life remaining on a thin threaded line that would soon break and she wouldn't be able to mend those scars herself. There was nothing left for her, but she knew there are things that people can't control.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The lady ran away from military personnel that fire their guns as she dashed through a thick covet of trees while the darkened sky above her grew colder with the droplets of water pouring from the grey clouds. "I'm grateful for trees." She muttered under her breath as the military kept up with her pace.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Another three shots were fired while escaping the destruction behind her. Two bullets grazed her side and her leg as her blood dripped to the bottom of her ankles and yet, running in the rain with cuts now all over her legs they would get infected as she took each step and having mud cover the rest of her legs and shoes. This was the life of Riza Hawkeye, a fugitive on the run.

"CRAP!" A blonde military man shouted in anger when he stopped in the middle of the woods with his commanding officer behind him. "WE LOST HER!" He yelled furiously, violently gripping his head as he paced around to calm himself and his bouncing nerves.

"CALM DOWN, LIEUTENANT HAVOC!" His commanding officer forcefully declared getting his attention to focus on the other problems occurring.

"We've lost her tracks before we can't afford to lose more." Havoc bitingly responded taking a dangerous step forward to one of the most accurate men in the military.

"We'll find her. We always do. . ." He said firmly. He wasn't fazed by his actions and took them as a sign of persistence.

Nothing was left for them now as they stand under the down pour of water thinking and yelling incomprehensible phrases. He let his friend take out the unstoppable rage he had built within when he first joined this assignment while his commanding officer thought of every possible outcome of their runaway fugitive they had and had lost.

Out in the pouring rain where she escaped her death from the military, the lady had run into another figure walking the same route _home_. The man regained his balance and stood with a firm hand stretched out for her to take a hold of, like a lifeline. She stared at his hand, hesitant that he would notice who she is.

She stopped over thinking her thoughts when he hadn't said anything about who she was or is. She was a bit overjoyed by it and took a deep breath in slowing her breathing pattern down as she reclaimed herself from the dead thoughts. "Sorry." She grabbed the man's hand, a smile plastered on his face.

"Don't worry about it." He said softly keeping the warm smile on his face. "You shouldn't be running in the rain." He spoke in finality. His eyes turned hard as they traveled around her broken frame. He was already figuring her out.

"You should take your own advice." The woman countered in a joking manor. She gave him a small smile that held little meaning, an empty one that contained of no soul left for her.

He caught her wrist when she took a couple of steps to pass him by. She gave the man a warning look piercing his coal eyes. She didn't like it when people like him over powered her with just one gentle touch, but she couldn't complain after what she had been through a few minutes ago, so this time she let this problem of her wash away in the rain.

"You're hurt." The man says gently and it hurt her, trapped in a situation like this because someone has begun to figure her out what this woman doesn't notice about herself. She was reckless. "Let me fix it." He said slowly as he spun her around to meet him, a warming aura he lets off calms the doubts, the loss and the death in her life that she's faced. It only subsides for a moment when they forget there's something worth living for. "You can leave when I'm done."

"You're persistent." She announced and his grip on her wrist slowly slackens when he gave her a warm look.

"You're stubborn." He countered lightly as a slight chuckled escaped him.

The days, the nights that pass her are quick like a hand grenade thrown in hellish winds that can consume them. She tries to escape the flame and her life is thrown on something she can't accomplish by herself. It's her values that are at stake and she's willing to do anything that will harm her or anyone else.

Her broken life that's hanging on by a thin piece of thread will soon shatter into tiny fragments that won't be able to be put back together if she can't help herself and if she can't there will be someone who will be able to help her get past the malicious pain and put her back together like a puzzle.

The woman has fallen apart many times in her life. She's waiting for something to help her get past the demons that seem to keep her fears locked inside, once it builds it may seem to make them patient, but later on it makes the person explode with information that could either help or destroy them. She will get the aid she needs once her life comes back into place-once it comes back to the way she wants it to be. The pair quickly walked on the drenched sidewalk in the driving down pour that doused their clothing as they rounded near a corner where the man's home is.

SLAM!

The forceful wind from the storm that began to brew over the city slammed his door, fiercely shut, shaking his home, lightly. He gestured his hand to the couch to catch her attention.

"Roy Mustang." He grabbed a medical kit from his closet giving her another smile before her walked over to the couch. "You know when someone announces their name it's only polite to answer back." Mustang says teasingly while he smile is still plastered on his face.

"Riza Hawkeye." She says warily getting a confused look from the person sitting in front of her.

"How did you get these injuries?" Mustang questioned when he lifted her leg on his lap.

"I fell down some stairs." Hawkeye dryly replies. Mustang gave a dubious glance towards her showing her didn't believe it, but the sad gleam he caught in her eyes is something he won't push forward because he knows whatever the answer she'll give him he won't like it.

"Your side." He slowly poured out peroxide on a small wash cloth and gently wiped away the blood that surrounded her ankle. "Does it hurt?"

"Are you a doctor?" Hawkeye ignored the question he asked, a smirk played itself on his features as he continued to help her.

"No." Mustang proclaimed as he wrapped bandages around her ankles. "I use to be in the military." He stated sadly with a longing look passing his mien.

"What happened?" She kept her head low watching him fix away her pain, but he might be the one to help her out of her shattered life.

"There are some things not worth mentioning." Roy's head sunk in sadness as unwanted memories plagued his mind. "Your side." He says calmly reaching over her hip and lifted it to see a bit a blood trickling down her ribs. He poured more peroxide, lightly cleaning the wound. "Sorry."

"I don't care." She dryly said.

She stared at the window for a moment when the rain intently hit the glass. Mustang stared as well and saw the annoyed expression displayed on her features. "You're welcome to stay."

"I'll take the couch." She declared.

"No, you're a guest and you'll have my bed." He persisted. His brow twitched from the stubbornness the woman had.

"No." Hawkeye kept her defenses up. Roy sighed knowing he won't get through to her because sooner or later he'll know the truth. The truth is sometimes better kept a secret.

"Huh, all right then." Mustang muttered irritably. "There's a shower to the side of the hall if you want one."

Hawkeye dubiously stared at the man who kept giving her offers she keeps declining. "I won't hurt you." He whispered lifting his shirt up to see an immense scar on his waistline. "This is what happens when you join the military."

"Okay." She looked to meet his cold-heartless face. It killed Hawkeye from the inside since she knows what pain is and knowing it won't go away unless someone you know is there to help you get through this hell.

While Mustang went to his room to give her some of his old clothes that will fit her he heard the shower running through the pipes. He grinned to himself as he went through his drawers. Before he met her, Mustang found himself to like the woman whose life might be completely destroyed by damaging her life and others that are use to surrounding her. . .

The hot water maneuvered around her slick body washing some of her blood that stuck to her skin. She rested her hand against the wall letting small tears drop to the bathroom floor whispering softly in the steaming air. "I'm sorry mom." Hawkeye let herself fall into the darkness that claimed her. It was the last minute for her to let the painful memories wreck her before she became a broken, lost mess.

There had been a knock on the door grabbing her attention back on place. "I have some old clothes that might fit you." A smile spread across his face when he heard the water stop. "Can I come in?" Mustang playfully asked.

"You would like that." Hawkeye grabbed a towel when the door began to open.

He mouth slightly dropped, getting a good look at her. "I know this is rude, but how old are you, exactly?"

"My eyes are up here." Hawkeye lightly chuckled, but he caught a hesitant move in her.

"Sorry." Mustang whispered immediately as a cautious smile played at her lips.

"Twenty-three." He set the clothes on the counter and walked off into the living room.

While she remained in the bathroom to get dressed, Mustang sat on the couch wondering where such a lady that had been broken and torn from the things she's committed, yet he realizes there are much more important things in life that can hold some value and meaning.

Hawkeye walked out from the bathroom while he gave her another look. He was generally confused. "Are you sure you're twenty-three?"

"Yes, I am." She took a seat across from him. "You?"

"Thirty." She scanned him over with her puzzled eyes.

"Are you sure you're thirty?" Hawkeye reversed the question getting a soft laugh from him.

"I assure you I am." Mustang took a glance at her wounds that seem to be holding up. "Would you like a drink?"

"Water will do just fine."

"Good." He grinned as he walked into his kitchen. "It's all I have."

"No tea?" She joked.

"No, just water." Mustang handed her the drink while he kept asking questions that were about her and her past. "How did you really get these injuries?" He pointed at her ankles and to her ribs.

"I helped someone get away from an unlikely person." Hawkeye admitted in a whisper, but kept the other half to her. _I also killed him_. She thought.

Her thoughts wavered in her head while Mustang stared at her trying to get a real answer, but he knows he'll have to try and be her friend for her to open up and for her to get someone to care. Mustang sighed as she remained quiet and tried to figure out his enigma who happens to be a beautiful woman on the run. He just doesn't know it.

"Sorry for the unwanted memories." Roy softly apologized wiping away a single tear that fled down her cheek. "You seem like a strong woman, Hawkeye. Deep down you seem like someone who's been through enough hell. You're broken." The soft tone in his voice destroyed some of her walls that she's built up. Sh was a bit grateful that someone was noticing her.

Hawkeye remained silent tying to process the little details he recognized. She looked into his eyes that held meaning and promises that were kept and never broke. "You're the Hero of Ishval." Hawkeye declared. "A soldier like you should have never experienced that kind of hell."

"No one should have to." Mustang fiercely said his eyes hardening as she steeled hers. "Not even you." His voice turned gentle as his eyes returned to a warm gleam.

"What was your life before the military?" Hawkeye suddenly asked because they both needed information on each other.

"I was orphaned most of my life." Roy began. "It had been seventeen years before my foster mother took me in. and made me a better person than I was those seventeen years." A longing look appeared, wanting to meet _them_, again. He holds a place in his heart with secrets that will soon unfold. "What's your story?"

"I use to have a family. My father was always a drunk, abused my mother and he always found a way to get into fights." Hawkeye's eyes lowered sadly in defeat.

"What was your father's name?" Mustang took a sip of his drink while she sat in silence for a moment before answering.

She kept most of the important information locked inside of her because she knows in some way she could either trust the man in front of her or she would destroy him entirely with a just a spark and then it'll all go up in flames. Then she would never be able to escape from a hell that's always bringing her down in more darkness.

"Berthold Hawkeye." Her tone turned cold with a malice gleam flashing through her mien.

"That man was teacher, correct?" Mustang warily said as he placed his drink on the table next to him.

"An alchemist who despised the military." Hawkeye came to realize that when Mustang began to ask those questions she noticed a smirk across his face. Her father took in apprentices. ". . . You were one of them . . . ?"

"The one and only Flame Alchemist." Mustang boasted while Hawkeye stared at him in disbelief.

"I would have recognized you." She proclaimed instantly as his smirk grew wider.

"Ditto." He said soothingly. A piece of her life hand shattered from the way her addressed himself. "I didn't know Berthold has a beautiful daughter." Mustang crossed his hands under his chin and leaned forward to catch a glimpse that he might be able to find and out it back together.

Silence filled the air they're surrounding, a warm aura filling up the emptiness inside of a broken soul and Hawkeye knew it wouldn't end like this where she would just stay one night here in his home and then leave. It wouldn't end like that and she knew. Mustang would follow her. She doesn't want him getting in her way because there are things she has to do before anyone else gets hurt in her chaotic, disastrous life.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to wake me." Mustang stood with his drink in his hand, took one glance at Riza and smiled to her as he walked to his bedroom. "I know I don't know you, but until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow." Hawkeye whispered when Mustang shut the door to his room.

* * *

If you're reading this I want to say thank you and it means a lot and if you want to continue reading this fanfic I have the first 20 chapters finished, but bear with me, this story is on my iphone. I'm posting this now because I think it'll do better than "To Reborn Amestris." If you're familiar with it please leave a review or a review on this story. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Trouble

Mustang lays on his bed staring at the ceiling in the dark of the night with the only light coming off his ticking clock. He sighed knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep this night while he knew so little details about Riza Hawkeye. He wanted to so badly figure her out and it was killing slowly on the inside every second she was staying here. He didn't know how long it would be until she would leave somewhere in the morning, but he wouldn't let that happen. Whatever she was a part of Roy Mustang wanted to be a part of as well while trying to figure the person of a puzzle he left on his couch. He said for her to have his bed and she's sleeping out there. _She's quite stubborn_. He thought.

Hawkeye had been blankly staring at the ceiling as old memories of her past began to unravel in her mind. She shook the feeling of hatred-rage her body-her mind always dwells on, but that's all she's ever known since that incident. She walked to his kitchen and grabbed a glass of water trying to keep her mind calm from the hell her head is in. Riza Hawkeye had just wanted to get out alive from her entire problem. If she was ever caught she would find a way to escape, always. There were no questions asked and that's why _they're_ chasing after.

Mustang stood by the door frame as he watched her silently turn around. He slightly startled her. "I thought I told you not to hesitate to wake me?" A smile played on his face while his body remained still.

"You did." Hawkeye muttered.

"Can't sleep?" He asked as they both walk back to the living room.

"No." She calmly responded. "What's your reason?" She didn't know why she was asking these questions. All Hawkeye wanted was to get out without him.

"You're on my mind." Mustang softly said as he grabbed her attention with that comment. He gave her another hesitant smile before he spoke and let her take in the words. "I may not know you all too well considering your father was a teacher and taught me alchemy." His tone became gentle as he tried to build some form of trust for her to open up. "The second you ran into me I could tell you're still broken and torn from things you won't tell me and I understand." Mustang proclaimed calmly keeping his eyes on her. "I know when I see pain and you're full of it." His features all sadden when he spoke the last line.

"It doesn't matter what I went through. The past is the past." Hawkeye stated coldly, her distant holding violent threats that are soon to unravel and hurt the one person who just might be able to cure her.

". . . You're still living in your past." Mustang whispered under his breath as she caught the little words he said and he kept breaking every wall she put up, yet he doesn't know he is.

_You just might be right._ She thought.

"Believe me when I say I know what pain is." His voice is filled with more than sadness. It's filled with truth and if Hawkeye could somehow understand this man she would find a way to trust him and his words.

The conversation the rest of the night remained silent as Mustang went back to his room to try to fall asleep while Hawkeye stares at the ceiling, again having different thoughts about the man five feet away from her. she only hoped for this night to end and to get a small amount of sleep, but there are more things she hoped for and for her hopes to be destroyed if they came crumbling down on her into tiny little pieces.

There isn't much time left, Mustang will eventually find out the true meaning of her past, the lies, and the fake smiles she sends. Once it's out, there's no turning back for the both of them because they make their own sacrifices and choices. It's their life, like a ticking pendulum as they watch it sway back and forth taking their time away their world has to offer. They can only do so much without ruining the rest of their dangerous lives. It's how life worked out for them, mostly for Hawkeye. It came right back and bit in her in the ass.

Hawkeye is a person who runs away to hide from her fears that she can never win against. She keeps a part of her locked inside a cage, like an animal trying to break free and she can't, there trapped in something they can't escape unless someone is there to guide them and set them free. She may be a bit of a fragile woman that needs help, but she can take care of herself in situations only she'd understand. Riza would be damned if someone thought she was actually that weak.

Mustang used to be a part of the military and was used as a weapon during the Ishvalan war, he was certified state alchemist. Now he's just a man wanting to help out others when they remind him of his old life. He never liked it when he saw himself play out in other people's life because sometimes it was just too much for him to handle, but Roy was the one to put her shattered pieces back together and he hoped he could it fast before time runs out on them both. He didn't know where they'd go if he allowed himself to follow her in the hellish hurricane of her life.

Little flicks of light beamed through the window in Mustang's bedroom shinning down on his face as he glared at the clock on his night stand, 10:00. He sighed, tiredly and made his way to the living room to check on Hawkeye. He blinked multiple times at the couch and found on one until he heard the door opening. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I can't stay anymore. Thank you for the help." She began to open the door, again when he gently spun her around to face him.

"First, we can have breakfast then you can leave. Deal?" Mustang proclaimed as he stayed silent waiting for her hesitant reply.

". . . Huh, all right." He lead her to the table while he went to the kitchen as she sat there completely in utter silence and irritated that she has somewhere to go and he can't know. He'll get in her way.

She glanced around his entire home: empty and lonely, like her aura, but the one she lets off shields herself from the fear and pain, Mustang can help her vanish those unwanted memories and the past. Then he came back to her.

"It's a light breakfast, nothing too fancy." The both smiled. He set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her with a glass of water.

"You really do only have water." Hawkeye muttered grabbing the glass and taking a sip. He softly laughed when he took his seat.

"You thought I was lying?" He asked, amused then put a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"No, I thought it had been a joke." Hawkeye plainly replied.

While their conversation lasted for a certain amount of time she had been losing her time to run away and get her belongings from her original house where most of her life had been and where she faced some of the terrors of the military running away from the fear, the pain and the death that seems to circle around her when people get too close. She only wanted to save her own where there was no one she could hurt or blame and the only one she could hurt or blames was herself, she wouldn't take anybody else-she wouldn't let anybody else take that, but her.

When someone loses someone important they want to grieve over that person, but when the person does them a favor they tend to bring others down as they lose everything while that same person who cares about them, no matter what the consequences are.

Hawkeye grabbed her bag from the door while Mustang held it open for her. "Hawkeye, if anything goes wrong you know where to find me." He genuinely stared smile trying to get a response out of her.

As she stepped away from his home to the outside world where everything about her is exposed, she travels to her original home and gather her belongings as needs under the cool air. She was glad it stopped raining then every part of her sealed wounds would open then she would have to explain what happened to her to Mustang. She didn't want that so she would let them spill until she had what she needed and fix them herself. Hawkeye did not want anyone around her or anyone to be involved what she's in. Her problem is her problem, nobody else's.

The cool air against her skin blew took away the numb feeling she felt when she stepped outside. The heat from the sun radiated on the people of Amestris while they played with their families or children or babysitters who watched them. She was remembered by a time when her father use to be like, relaxed and spending time with his wife and daughter who enjoyed every part of their happy family. Then it came. They weren't happy and it from then on things got much worse for her and she couldn't take it anymore and she ran. Did some things people she wasn't proud, but as long as she gone from that house-that man things could change.

She observed her surroundings seeing these happy people with their families that made her a little bit sick to her stomach and wanting to stay away from the military. They hunted her down like an animal that belonged in a cage, yet the military are fleas, they will follow the person they're in control of and attach to them until that person is theirs.

She rounded near a corner and reached her old home. Hawkeye warily opens the door where she's greeted by a picture of her and her mother both smiling. Hawkeye quickly moved throughout the house to find the right materials needed for her travel. She stood by the door taking in one last mental glance of her home then walked out of her door to a new difficult plan that intended with several more deaths on her hands.

Hawkeye walked near a park that was close to her home and found some smiling parents playing with their children, a smiling falling on her gracious lips then her attention was caught by a crumbled sheet of paper stapled to a tree. It all leads her to destruction. Her picture was displayed on the paper along with her name and a bounty price on her head:

$350,000$

She tore the small poster off the tree and ran away from the park as she immediately walked rapidly on the side walk. Hawkeye slowly began to walk at a normal pace to clear her head from what she just saw, but it shouldn't matter since _they're_ after her. Her ears quickly caught the sounds of shoes smacking behind. Hawkeye sharply turned around to a corner and felt one man swiftly come from behind holding a knife at her throat.

"Are you this woman?" Another man dressed in black stood in front of her holding up the crumpled poster with her slightly presented. She was silent.

"He asked a question. The polite thing to do is answer." The man dug the knife a bit deeper into her neck as a blood started trickling its way out.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He pulled out a gun from behind his leather jacket and aimed it towards her head.

"Wait, there was a choice?" The man holding the knife asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you moron." He faced his partner. Hawkeye stayed quiet for a couple of moments watching her two "kidnappers" start a meaningless argument.

"Hey, you know I don't like being called that." The man whined. Hawkeye saw her opening then rapidly spun around the knife, twisted her body to catch the gun aimed at her and shot the knife holder violently in the throat without hesitation.

The other man she left alive, weakly crawling to his feet then he quickly stood as he slashed part of her cheek. He charged at her and tried to strike in the face as she swiftly moves from side to side evading his pointless attack and tactics. _This guy is such a newbie_. She thought. She felt every bone, every vein in her body pulsate throughout her frame as she kept up the side moves.

The man took another a strike towards her face. Hawkeye landed her hand against his curled fist and felt the tip and edges dig into her balled hand, a devious, sly smirk crossing her lips then she strongly hit him in the right eyes with her free arm watching him slowly stumble backwards into the cool brick wall. Silently a third man appeared behind her and roughly kicked the back of her leg. Hawkeye remained breathless kneeling on one knee on the cold cement ground and fiercely flipped the man on his back. She slowly began to regain her balance, picked up the gun and shot him in the head seeing the red splatter behind his head which fell onto his chest, the blood now being showed.

Hawkeye rushed back down the sidewalk dodging the pedestrians that are a blockade to her as she tried to slip all the pieces of evidence into her bag. Her old injuries began to open seeing blood through her white shirt while running to his place. _I cannot believe I am going back there after what I was doing_. She thought.

The burning pain in her side and the rest of her new acquired injuries made it difficult for her to carry the bag, run, dodge the people and reach his house took a toll on her body. She felt all her energy flow out of her body when her adrenaline began to decrease. All she kept thinking while she was running down to his house was what she doing and how he going to take the news about her new character. From the beginning, it was her mistake to accept his offer-offers.

Hawkeye quickly banged frantically on Mustang's door and when he opened it, he didn't expect Hawkeye to be standing there bloodied and bruised. He silently stood there carefully looking over her new injuries while Mustang tried to come to a conclusion about her new state. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Mustang warily shouted. She slowly walked past him and sat down on his couch, her bag next to her feet.

"I fell down some stairs." Hawkeye said in a dry tone. Mustang rushed to get the medical kit from his closet then quickly ran back to her to secure her wounds, again.

"Don't give me that shit." He growled as he wiped away the blood on her cheek. "Who did this to you?" He asked softly, concern entering his soft eyes as he put a bandage across her cheek. "Hawkeye, who did this to you, you don't get injuries like this from fall down some stairs." Mustang placed a gentle hand on her chin to make her look at his trustful eyes.

"I helped someone get away from an unlikely person." Hawkeye mumbled. He kept his hand still, searching her burgundy mien for any fault and found none.

"I don't know what's going on right now, but you need my help." He suggested taking a look at the rest of her wounds and the old ones she's reopened.

"I don't need your help or anyone else's. I can take care of myself." Hawkeye protested. He stared at her warily figuring out what to say next without her jumping to conclusions.

"Where were you headed when you left?" He asked pulling the edge of her shirt up to fix her side wound.

"The train station."

"Where to?" Roy demanded staring into her fighting burgundy eyes.

"Aerugo." Hawkeye dryly answered.

"I want to come." Mustang suddenly declared.

"No, you'll get in the way." He lightly pressed his palm against her side wound to silence her for a moment. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to find a way to make her listen.

"It wasn't a question." He said with a smirk appearing on his features. "When do we leave?"

"I leave now. You're staying here." Hawkeye hissed. She pushed herself away and grabbed her back then walked out the door.

"What happens when you get hurt again?" He asked as she stopped half out the door. "You need my help and you're hurt. You need to take my offer. Please let me help you." Mustang pleaded. Hawkeye hesitantly turner around and faced him with determination.

"What you do on your own accord are your choices." She irritably growled as she walked out his place.

He stood there with his mouth slightly open for a short moment, progressing the rest of the phrase she said then grabbed a couple things off his counter and ran out his door to catch up with her. "HAWK-EYE!" Mustang fiercely screamed running the sidewalk to catch her.

"Oh, dear lord." Hawkeye growled under her breath as she heard his violent footsteps fall behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Aerugo

The silent cool wind air brushes against their skin making their blood go numb. The heat radiating off the sun calms both of their minds as one tries to think of a way to befriend a broken, lost cause while the other attempts to keep a away a persistent man away from danger and harm as the quiet whispers of the other pedestrians could be heard when a slight breeze would pass by, rowdy engines of vehicles echo throughout Amestris as they went from one place to another as they reach the train station.

The pair remained silent as they continued a journey down to hell where all their demons will furiously eat away at their flesh and bone until there's nothing left, a wandering empty soul that's left in the consuming darkness. Now, each day they're going to face new enemies and then demons will surface as they terrorize the one thing they want to keep, but to them, they'll look to make something right and forget about the hell they've gone through and are still going through.

Hawkeye quickly kept walking to the train station while Mustang had no business being there with her as a guide to help her protect herself, but the choice of words she left him with made Mustang want to come and sort her difficult problems out to an end. Though Hawkeye knew he wouldn't let her out his sight, she disliked having him come along on her own accord because she doesn't want to endanger the one person she might be able to trust.

"Are you going to be silent this entire time?" He asked as they took their seats down in the middle of aisle.

"If it makes you stop asking questions then yes." Hawkeye said with slight humor.

Mustang sighed knowing he won't be able to get any answers. His intent gaze landed on a small unit of military soldiers that walked towards their area. Hawkeye sank into her seat as they passed by and sat far across from them while Mustang immediately noticed her strange behavior when the men in blue passes.

"Not a fan of the military?" A smirk played its way on his face. He simply tried to amuse himself by watching her new changes.

"Something like that." She said, warily, carefully looking at the small group while one man kept eyes on her.

"How long until we reach Aerugo?" Mustang asked looking out the window as the train began to move and the particles become blurry.

"You're not a very patient man." Hawkeye dryly concluded.

"You're a quiet person." He added. He saw one military man's reflection on the glass window keeping a focus look on them.

"You're a talkative one." Hawkeye countered, plainly. She avoided the look from the man staring across the aisle facing the military man's reflection.

"Do you know that man?" Roy steadily said. She began to slowly fix her posture and keep a cool head as she answered his question.

"No."

"He keeps looking at you." Mustang cautiously said. He took a side glance.

She stayed quiet as her eyes lingered on the soldier who calmly began to walk down their seated area. Mustang closely watched her strange actions towards the military and saw her uncomfortable body slide down further in the seat to hide her entire figure.

The private's strong focus was to Hawkeye. Mustang glared at the soldier that wanted answers, but they know they weren't going to get any of it.

"Are you Riza Hawkeye?" The private asked. He stared at her hidden composure.

Roy looked to Riza thinking why she lowered her body to hide from the man. "Are you Riza Hawkeye?" He steadily asked, once more.

_What have you done, Hawkeye . . .?_ Roy thought.

He was thinking about questioning with the private. He thought against it. "Answer me." The private demanded, losing his cool demeanor.

"Stand down." Roy put a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Release your hand." He strictly declared.

_Now he'll have to know. . ._ She thought.

Hawkeye watched the scene play out before her as she began to stand and said to him, "It doesn't matter who I am. She violently growled starring the man in the eyes.

"What's going on?" Mustang turned to Hawkeye to get a better read on the troublesome situation which can help and hurt them both. It didn't matter to Mustang.

"Things have to end somewhere." Hawkeye stated calmly and mouthed the word, _sorry_ . . .

Mustang stayed in the same confusing position as he watched a horrible scene play out in front of him. The soldier speedily released his weapon from his holster and carefully aimed it at her head. The man's friend noticed his disappearance and saw what was happening down the aisle and rushed to this side while he let the fugitive quickly steal his gun and shot him in the leg.

The passengers who are on the train are trying to reach places they want to go, frantically screaming, ducking for immediate cover as gun shots were fired throughout the impacted area. Hawkeye saw the rest of the group and fired her weapon and fired the gun once at them in the leg. Roy stood in shock still trying to swallow the amount of dangerous situations he's come to be in and he's beginning to hate every part of it even if Hawkeye demanded he should have stayed home. She looked over to Roy who started to slowly move his body trying to stop her from leaving and failed.

Hawkeye smiled weakly, quickly turned to the glass window and fired the weapon, once again then she leaped out of the window and was followed by the soldier, the one she shot in the leg. "HAWKEYE!" Mustang yelled, incredulously. He stared out the window. He tightly clenched his fists, turning them white and finding his courage then he jumped out after her.

Roy saw her fighting off a broken soldier on the dirt gravel as he started to run toward her. "HAWKEYE!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY BEHIND!" She swiftly dodged a punch then Roy pushed him away as they spun on the gravel, the dirt covering his clothes.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Mustang seethed putting the soldier in a choke hold and let him fall to his death on the dirt ground filled with millions of rubble and animals. "I JUST KILLED A SOLDIER!" He angrily exclaimed.

"I told you not to follow me and look where it got you." Hawkeye angrily proclaimed and stalked off. She left a wary ex-military man behind.

"HAWKEYE!" He fumes, irritated about her behavior. He caught her wrist. "This isn't a game. You know that." He steadily says, slightly tightening his grip.

"You think I don't know that?" She asked in disbelief. She jerked her hand back and slipped them in her pockets. She wished this entire thing was terrible nightmare that she can wake up from.

"Why is the military chasing after you?" Bit by bit Mustang created new theories about her lifespan in the short amount of time he's spent with her. If he could only figure out the why then things would be a bit a more clearly, but if only. . .

"Go home, Mustang." Hawkeye ignored his annoying questions and stalked off on the unbalanced gravel beneath her feet as she headed to Aerugo.

Trapped by the stubborn lies Hawkeye has been leading him in since yesterday, Mustang wanted to follow her and fix her no matter what the consequences were, despite having her protest against everything he has done and said. She wanted him away from her and her world of fears she can face alone because Riza doesn't want the one man to fall in front of her like many others have before. She didn't know if she could handle as something as strong as that.

"Listen to me." Roy desperately pleaded trapping his hand in hers. She slowly turned to meet his sad features with a desperate gleam in his mien that hold very little confidence. It pained her to see this, a man she barely knows displaying this kind of weakness that's directed to her to get her to focus on two things, no matter how much it hurt it. It caused the both of them.

ONE: HELP FROM MUSTANG.

TWO: THEY'RE BOTH FUGITIVES ON THE RUN.

"How the hell am I going to help you if you won't let me come?" Mustang asked frustrated with everything he's done and come in contact with. It didn't matter how little or how big their circumstances are, Roy only wanted her to let him in, the one who can guide her out of her consuming fire. That way she wouldn't be alone.

Hawkeye stopped walking down the cold gravel road that can get lonely when time consumes every part of their bodies. She dangerously growled incoherent names under her breath about Mustang. Then she turned to face him, his features staying the same. He tried to keep a leveled head. "Drinks are on you." Hawkeye steadily replied, leaving a wordless Roy Mustang behind under the blazing heat with one canteen of water.

"The polite thing to do is wait." He whined, like a child getting scolded for doing an intolerable act. She let a ghost of a smile appear on her soft lips amusing him to lighten the mood. "How long will it be until we reach Aerugo?"

She sighed, irritably knowing he would ask questions, for the third time just to entertain himself while he kept his mind off of other important things. "We'll get there some time tonight."

As the pair walk under the burning heat radiating off the sun, it slightly burned their skin making their sweet fall from the top of their heads to the earthy gravel beneath their feet feeling the rough edges of small rocks make contact with the bottom of their soles.

A small slight fast breeze brushed their skin making the hairs on their arms stand up and felt the cool sensation taking over their body fleeing with all their worries, like a burden that had been lifted off of one of their shoulders as they start a new beginning.

The rubble road covered in filthy dirt they walk on, the two endure the slight breeze while the dealing with the dreaded heat from the sun that makes them want to stop moving to their designated destination. Neither had shown any signs of discomfort or pain, walking quietly on their feet and id one did the trouble they would both be in would cause a lot more problems if they didn't know how to stay calm.

Mustang took a small sip from the canteen and left some for Hawkeye. He watched the way she moves around making sure she hasn't reopened her wounds from the shocking sight earlier. He was glad that Hawkeye ids holding up for now in their current situation.

"Do you want to tell me what all of that was about?" Roy calmly asked taking a step at her side.

"No." She answered, quickly.

Mustang sighed as they walked in the silence under the burning sun. He scanned ever part of the area they're in finding dirt in every direction when all he wanted us to find Aerugo. To find that place is to find one person lost in a sea of pain trying to help them recover as they help them let go of the past she'll have to have to hold onto it and make a better thing out of it.

He couldn't ask for much and he hated not having the answers, but to want and to need answers comes with a price, Mustang wasn't willing to give anything up just to get a couple of simple questions because all he wanted was the truth and nothing more and he knows more than he already should.

Disagreeing with himself was never a good or a bad thing. He remained neutral trying to find the one reason why he actually he came to accompany her and to fix what she's broke. It was one of the reasons he chose to follow her, but deep down inside in his cold conscience there was something more than just helping her get back on her feet.

Hawkeye became a bit suspicious about his sudden quietness. She took one steady glance at the silent man beside her and studied the intent look in his coal eyes. Hawkeye was beginning to get use to his talkative mouth because she focused on other things that surrounded her life instead of someone trying to figure out a puzzle where the pieces have been left behind a locked door and waiting for itself to unravel one day and be placed back together to fully function as an object known to the world.

Whatever the case was to him, Hawkeye began to feel a never ending presence of promises filled with lasting dreams, but having something like that fall into her life was childish. She was never given a chance to a have a life filled with that kind of emotion. Hawkeye learned to let it go, despite how hollow it was to erase it from her memory. It pained her cruelly to lock up and force them away, knowing once day she'll hurt someone with more than just the truth. She didn't know long she could keep Mustang in her lies and keep living this way, but the way he caught her attention, Hawkeye couldn't just let go. All he wanted was just the truth.

"How long do we have now?" Mustang persisted on asking when they would arrive since he had to make the small talk first.

"Do you know how to keep your mouth shut?" Hawkeye growled, annoyed under her breath as she took the canteen of water from his hand and felt the cool water slide down her throat. The smooth feeling of the water falling felt like a rush of crashing waves.

"I just want to keep a small conversation going." Roy replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders. He showed her a genuine smile as he took the canteen back and put it around his neck.

"You can have your answers when we reach Aerugo, until then don't say anything else." Hawkeye proclaimed through a way of self committing things to her own being to keep her in check.

She hated keeping the truth from this man. He was an apprentice of her rueful father and Hawkeye only wanted to keep him out of trouble, but she knew how persistent he would get when they first met out in the pouring cold rain.

Mustang frowned at her stubborn personality and tried to ask simple questions that he might be able to get out of if she would respond the way he wants. "Mood killer." He grumbled and slouched his shoulders while they continue on the ruble road aching their feet and killing the soles of their shoes.

"Grumpy slouch." She countered moving her eye to the corner to get a glimpse of her traveling companion. Hawkeye let a slight smile appear on gracious features and let him see how much fun she was enjoying teasing him.

Mustang internally growled when Hawkeye made a playful comeback that shattered part of his ego. He sighed, defeated and shoved his hands back in his pockets. "See, now you're being fun." Roy concluded with a smirk taking over his smart mouth.

Tired with all the small conversation Mustang tried to make, Hawkeye sighed. "This is going to be a long day." She mumbled and felt a calm steady gaze fall on her back.

_How did I get stuck with a man like this one . . .? _She thought.


	4. Chapter 4 What Riza Did

Ch.4 What Riza Did

The pair still continues to walk under the burning sun prickling heat onto their fatigue bodies to reach Aerugo filling their dry throats with cool water to soothe the pain that came if they didn't drink enough. They both knew they had to preserve what little they have left. Everything was counting down while they wait for the night to come that can take away their aching. It's what they were so badly wishing for. They needed to hurry up fast.

The seconds, the minutes, and the hours pass by slowly for them as they stare at the nothingness in front. They were both grateful for the cool night air that came with a cold summer breeze awakening their tired demeanors while Mustang started to put the broken pieces back together as he put himself in the past searching for things that are misplaced about her entire situation. _Why is the military chasing someone like her_? He thought.

In frustration, he clenched his fists by his side and decided to face all the pain Hawkeye had stored deep within her conscience. It didn't matter to him if she kept him in lies, he now only needed the beginning of the small truth she's willing to give him. Roy is just building a small bridge of trust and to gain it he must be willing to go all the way to save her from the hell she's drowning in.

In every lie Hawkeye puts him through, she hides a darker-greater meaning and all she wants is for some strong voice to pull her out of agony. Hawkeye wants to have someone to notice the little things she keeps away from the world and she wants to be helped knowing she pushes the people away who are willing to. It's a hell she can't escape, like an animal fighting the darkest side wanting to find the strongest light in reality.

As a clock ticked and tock their tired bodies out in the night dragging their feet on solid ground, they started to feel their energy flow out that got carried away by a strong streaming breeze. It keeps their eyes awake and makes them move faster to reach Aerugo.

The silence the pair walks in annoys Mustang. It puts him over the edge and the more of the silent space filling up drives him to the brink of internal craziness. He tried to calm down his vigor character and failed miserably. Hawkeye noticed it and smiled in the inside. She grabbed his arm, pushed him to the front and pointed to Aerugo where bright lights flash across the town as ear splitting music blasted through the air and to joyous people running, playing, and dancing around as if everything they ever thought about drifts away.

"FINALLY!" Roy shouts, exasperated from the agonizing silence. "I DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER FROM THE SILENCE!" A big grin came onto his face. He happily shouted until he had no more breath left and felt his lungs begin to burn. "COME ON!" He grabbed her hand catching her a bit off guard watching a childish man run through a blockade of people surrounding one of two of their destinations.

Every person that would run into them by mistake, Roy swifts through the growing crowd along guiding Riza as she dodged the people by the skin of her teeth. They were completely stopped when a waiter came to them with a happy expression and gave them a drink. It reminded him of the question she would have to answer. He hopes to find some truth hidden in a thousand lies. Roy Mustang didn't know what was coming to him or long Riza Hawkeye has been the way she is, right now, he knows she'll have to trust some time. He doesn't know when.

He let go of her bloody stained hand. It didn't faze her that he stopped with his childish antics, but it bothered her that her hand went cold when he quickly let his hand fall by his side. He led the way around the town and trusted her enough that she won't runaway, this time. She's been running away for a long time and if he thought she wasn't going to run on him he was dead wrong because she has a tough time dealing with others, mostly herself.

Mustang persisted to find a bar somewhere in the chaos of the festival that travels anywhere they go. Through the clusters of people, food stands, and more people that stand in front of doubled doors of a bar blasting music loudly. They just had to move along, no matter how difficult the choices are to make them who they are. He placed a calm hand on her back and started to push her, carefully in the bar filled with lingering eyes on Hawkeye. They want more than just her beautiful looks. Mustang bit the inside of her lower lip to ease the jealously that he felt growing deep within his boundaries he shouldn't have.

They sat a small circular table with a bottle of tequila smacked right in the middle of two deadly glaring eyes and dangerous auras emitting off into the intense atmosphere. Hawkeye didn't say anything and grabbed a shot glass and poured the intoxicating alcohol, feeling it burn her throat and making her forget parts of the night. She wanted to get this over with so he doesn't have to keep bugging her, but something told her he wasn't going to stop.

"Can you handle that?" Roy pointed to the bottle with a calculated look in his eyes. He didn't care what happens tonight as long as he gets the information he wants. He grabbed a shot glass as well then drank away his worst questions.

"I wouldn't be drinking it if I couldn't." Hawkeye responds in a cool manor, downing more of the alcohol. "On with whatever you want." She suddenly proclaimed. Roy gave her a dubious expression, but remained calm.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" A smug smirk came clear on his mouth while he tried to keep their suffocating air at a minimum. "Why so eager to answer my questions now?" Roy set the glass cup down and focused his attention towards her ghost of an expression.

"I don't what to keep you in my lies." She mumbled, incoherently. It wasn't a complete lie or truth. The suffocation slowed its way downward at the table they sit at and left to breathe some cool air. Mustang stares at her with a confused glance as he tried to process the line she said. His drink slowly fell out of his hand and clumsily placed it back on the table.

"Are you guilt tripping me, now?" He asked, incredulously. She raised her head and faced his unsure black gaze.

"I didn't know my father trained a man like you." Hawkeye's brow started to twitch in irritation from the ego he has. The stupid ways he bothers with her puts a shit eating grin on his boyish features.

"Now you're being funny." Roy implied, pointing his finger toward her slouched body while his annoying grin remains.

A malicious glare seeped into her burgundy murderous eyes that threaten to break any and every bone in his well atoned body. He observed her playful movements and his grin grows wider. Hawkeye sighed in defeat while he kept an unfazed look.

"You're enjoying this?" She implied with a slight aggravated growl.

"The half of it." Roy said in a low tone. He watched the other people in the bar have their eyes on a beautiful-dangerous woman who can kill them in less than thirty seconds.

_How did I ever let myself get this man following me . . .?_ She thought.

"A beautiful lady like you attracts all the attention of the weirdest men." A genuine smile came into her view. She stayed voiceless and blankly blinked numerous times at the situation he left them in.

"You would be the first one on that list." Hawkeye says in a sarcastic manor, a grin eating away at her gracious lips until she realized where he places her.

"Oh, now there's a list?" Mustang gazed at her confused look then caught on to what bothered her.

"Excuse me?" Hawkeye said in a slow and perplexed tone. Mustang copied the same expression she had a second ago and realized what the reason was.

"You've never been called that?" He asked, incredulously. "Beautiful?" He declared in a sly way. He stayed quiet for a few seconds to just gaze at the attractive view sitting in front of him, no matter how many ways she knows to dismantle him.

"You'd be the first." She mumbled. He watched her turn her head down and smiled when he saw a bit of red emerge. He lightly laughed to himself as a new character of Mustang sat across from a bewildered Hawkeye. She sits there, still with a blank expression as she tries to catch on what Roy is going to say next.

"I wouldn't see why not." He proclaims in a soft tone. Her eyes widen at the thought of him complementing her even though she put him through enough chaos. "You are a beautiful woman." Seeing this side of Mustang shocked her, slightly.

"Thank you." She whispered, unsure about what he meant. It scared her to have noticed these things about her in a way she hides deep, doubtful emotions.

Roy stayed quiet for a quick moment and let Hawkeye process his meaning in her own way, but Roy would eventually explain the real reason once he figures it out for himself. His relaxed went between her confused state and some of the men in the bar keeping their lustful eyes on her fragile body.

"Why did that soldier ask for you?" Roy folded his hands under his chin asking in a calm way. His intent stare fell on her broken frame as he forces himself to ask these types of questions and he knew it hurt her, keeping all the mistrusted thoughts in her head and making her a person she's never wanted to become.

"I killed my father." She proclaims in a dry tone. Hawkeye study's the wall behind Mustang's head, burning a hole into it, not wanting to face his collected black eyes.

In slight shock, he gawks at her simple answers and stumbles over the words he can't phrase and can't come to terms with. He acted a bit, like a fool then shut his mouth, not wanting to be a bigger fool and stayed quiet for a short period. Roy hated to have his master's daughter sit in front of him in a dangerous condition that he might not be able to fix.

_You can't always fix what's broken, but she's a different matter . . ._ He thought.

"How?" Roy leaned back into his chair eyeing the bottle of alcohol. He needed more to forget the answers she telling him. He couldn't seem to look her in the eyes.

"A gas leak." Hawkeye says in a weak voice. She fights the never ending hatred of her father and keeps all the pain she's bared deep inside her head, making her seem like a patient person when she knows sooner or later the person Hawkeye tells will not say she's a patient person.

"Why?" He asked, again with a steady tone then he fixed his posture. His were trained on her still burning a hole.

"I told the story before." She mumbled and stares at his confined eyes. "My mother was abused by the man I use to call father. Those two constantly argued and it never stopped then one day he drank himself to a certain point, lashed out my mother. All I heard were screams of agony." It had slowly begun to rain down while Mustang watched a horrible scene that started to be displayed. He softly wiped away a streak from her face.

"How long do you plan on running?" Roy kept his hand on her soft cheek. She stayed silent. The sound of the ear splitting music still blasting through became essentially silent around the two as they focus on each other.

Hawkeye never wanted to be put in that position, again, having to tell Mustang about her painful past of her terrible father who did cruel actions on her mother. Hawkeye quickly rose to her feet, dodged the people who became a blockade and ran out the door. She left a silent and shocked Roy Mustang behind with his hand still in the same position then after a moment of her exit he ran after her. He didn't want to make her life any more difficult than it is. As of now, he thinks of the happiness he's going to bring to her.

As Roy made it to the outside of the bar, he stood at the entrance, turning his head left and right to every corner it allowed him. Roy knew he didn't have time to waist and without thinking ran off into the overcrowded populated streets. The way the people moved to the beat of the music became a harder target to dodge while Mustang roughly shoved away the people he didn't care for and caught the one person he cares for by the hand and spun her around to still see the streams of tears fall down her face.

The cold stare given her teary eyes make Roy's body immobilized. The sick feeling to have to live that kind of expression every day felt like a nightmare playing in reality and he hated every second of it because it was becoming true. They way everything begun to play out for them everything had been put on the line, making sacrifices they don't want. Roy loathes every second he can't help her and the dark secrets she keeps hidden, all he needs for her to do is to open up a little and let him aid her in any way he can.

Roy forced his restricted body to move, whispered breathlessly by her hear. "Riza . . ." She tensed at the dreaded pleading in his voice that seemed to scare her in a slight way. She wanted to move away from the position she's in and to keep him from doing something he might regret. He dragged her forward smashing his muscular body against hers and slammed down his mouth on hers with intense passion.

Hawkeye froze as Roy placed one hand around her neck and passionately kissed her with all the frustration she made him build in his veins, letting it pour out into one unsettling situation she might not be able to let go of. She felt his other hand wrap around her waist, possessively and suddenly slammed her back against a brick wall behind an abandoned building. Hawkeye firmly heard Roy place his forearms on the wall beside her head as he pinned her in place and felt herself unwillingly fall into the kiss because it has been a long time since someone cared for her in such a way she can't explain.

Hawkeye stopped trying to struggle against his iron grasps and involuntarily let her arms snake around his waist in discomfort as she heard a small groan coming from Mustang, mixed with pleasure and pain that they both needed to let out and making him stay away from the dangerous mess she's already become.

"Riza . . ." Roy growled against her lips. She felt the low rumble of his voice travel through her body before he stole her breath away, once more.

_You don't have to keep running anymore . . ._ He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Moving Forward

Mustang glares at the ceiling above his head in the morning in a dark covered room where the only light he has is a clock glowing blue numbers and it read:_ 7:00 _in the darkness they rented for the night. He groaned to himself and remained lying on the bed waiting for the time to run out, but the time could only have them for so long. He didn't know when it would come he just hoped it wouldn't be soon because he liked being around, like a shadow.

Hawkeye wanted to erase every excruciating moment she spent with Mustang knowing he will make her break all her walls down and make her admit all the secrets she keeps locked. The only reason why she keeps them locked is that she doesn't want to hurt the person who is willing to help her from the madness consuming her and it didn't matter to her until she took the one advantage leading her on the right path.

Roy turned his head to the creaking door seeing the blonde woman opening it and the bright reflection from the sunlight bouncing off other objects that landed on her frame. He slightly smiled at her. "Get up, we're leaving."

"What, no, 'good morning?'"Roy gave her an innocent look and watched her stoic expression fade away.

"We're getting breakfast on the way." She spoke in a calmer tone, walking out the door. Mustang still lies in his frowning at her when she left his presence.

"Huh, worth a shot." He muttered, his irritation caught under his breath then he quickly got dressed.

While the short minutes passed, Hawkeye waited outside for him, not knowing why she remained with him. She's falling deeper into a hole that she won't be able to get herself out of unless he's the one to make her forgive and forget the past. She knew her best chance was running away, like always, but she also knew it wouldn't last long until someone caught her for who she truly is. Two words formed in her mind, repeating itself, like a mantra.

IT'S OVER!

IT'S OVER!

IT'S OVER!

Out of her peripheral vision, Hawkeye saw Mustang walk toward her with a piece of toast hanging out from the corner of his mouth then jumped into the car with a new scent she discovered. Whatever he used she seemed to like it and smiled, internally then thinking to herself what she doing to herself with him.

She sighed in place, annoyed about her earlier decision and knew she should have gone off leaving him alone to fend for himself because she Roy was better off with someone else than a dangerous fugitive. It was like she was trying to get her sick self back to health by leaving someone they barely know behind then she would come back and tell him what really happened.

"I thought you'd leave me." Roy said, sincerely taking another bit of his toast.

"I see you had enough time to make yourself toast."

"Where did you get a car?" Roy suddenly spoke with incredulous curiosity. He noticed the dangerous journey he's become a part of. Both were glad that they didn't press the strange matters of their behavior from their ignorance of each thoughtless phrase.

"I'm borrowing it." Hawkeye declared in finality.

"No, you're not. You stole it." She slammed her foot on the gas pedal as he began to softly chuckle at her behavior.

"Borrowed." Hawkeye grounded the word out through clenched teeth.

"Stole." Roy grabbed the side of the handle below the seat and let it fall to the back, resting his eyes feeling the cool wind make contact with his face.

"Persistent." Hawkeye pronounced a negative tone entered her voice. He opened one of his eyes and stared at her with a challenging look.

"Stubborn." He closed his eye focusing on small rest as he smiled to himself. He knew the moment he shut his eyes one scene replayed in his head then the smile faded as an infuriate aura surrounds his resting frame.

"Child." She whispered as the strong wind blew their way hoping to have their latest memories be taken away by it and be replaced with new ones.

Hawkeye put her attention on the dirt road ahead of her to their new destination where an old memory lies that's filled with more than just pain. A part of her life was taken away by the very same thing. It pained her knowing she'll have to face it, being held in her weakness, the struggles to face one of her most terrifying moments.

While their journey remained silent, the winds howl against the small objects it comes in contact with, the bright sun wavering heat waves onto every person it surrounds and the rough, loud engine noise resounding in their ears as the tires make their way to another place. Roy just doesn't know how many stops they're going to make before another problem occurs. Hawkeye kept her mind on one thing while trying to forget about the others that cause her pain because all she wanted was to be left alone to mend her broken life without having to get the helpful person resting beside her.

The moment he embarked and intruded her into her dangerous life was a moment that hope filled her insides, but Hawkeye also knew it would soon come to an end once her chaos is resolved. At that moment there was nothing she could have done to prevent him from coming along. It scared her a bit to have some doubts about Mustang, knowing he was an ex-Colonel and was once a state alchemist-a dog of the military.

Mustang was one of the few people who truly cared about her in fact he might just be the only one. Though he hasn't know her for long, he didn't want to see her broken-shattered frame in a way he might not be able to put her back together. It tore him apart from the inside out while thinking of different possible out comes from her life that could have been something pleasant for her to love and Mustang only wants to protect her from the things that will harm her. Though he knows by now she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

The silence that remained upon the two began to make things difficult for them to settle things of yesterday's events that started to replay in Roy's head, like a record player. The noises vibrating off the car, the wind howling when the wind blows then all their nightmares they have or faced at this time were soon to unravel by one of their hands while having each other's presence to cut the silence that began as an argument.

Mustang opened both his determined black eyes, fixed the car seat and began to ruffle through the compartments to find something that could entertain him until they reached a different part of their life while on this violent excavation. He left Hawkeye in a curious state as he she tried to rid of her curiosity at the same time by letting her mind wander to events that left her in pieces. She was slightly scared Mustang is the person to remain by her side for a couple hours without leaving her for unknown reasons, but she never wanted to him to join her or invite himself in her life.

She took one glance out of the corner of her eye while keeping the other one trained on the road as she carefully watched Roy's movements to the glove compartments and found a tiny ball. He smiled lightly to himself and caught the glance Hawkeye had. "Want to play with my ball?" Roy joked wiggling his brows. All he got in return was an irritated smile.

"No, I don't want to play with you ball." She disgustingly said pressing the gas pedal harder as the car sped faster on the gravel.

Replacing her pain with something numb, she masked another wall on this drive. He could somehow find a way to break each and every single one of them. It killed her to know he was capable of doing exactly that and it frightened her, sending a cold shiver down her back as she tried to recover endless hated thought. They both knew not to live in the past-to live the life they were given, but the choices they make are the lives they live and they know they have to move forward to reach those goals they promised to themselves-to become something more.

"It's your loss." An evil-playful grin appeared. He couldn't escape the event last night. He slouched in his seat since he doesn't know what came over him when he made a lead that might ruin what little trust-if he had it-bought out of her.

Hawkeye didn't respond when he became quiet, her eyes locked on the road until they get farther and farther away from the small part of Aerugo and the atmosphere encircling them. Roy is filled with uneasiness. Her eyes went straight towards him for a moment to study the troubles expression portraying on his boyish features.

"I'm sorry." She heard him whisper when he felt the winds blow on their face. Hawkeye turned her gaze to the road blocking out the two little words that bothered her.

"It doesn't matter. It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything." Hawkeye proclaimed in a calm tone that held a cold meaning.

"Well, it meant something to me." Roy muttered incoherently as he let the ball on his hand roll slightly then let it roll back and forth on his palm. "Where are we headed to?" He suddenly asks to change the topic. He put the ball away.

"Nowhere right now." There was a low growl from her voice when she responded. "We'll still be in Aerugo for the time being."

"Who are the military men after you?" Roy shifted in his seat and turned his body sideways to face her and watch how her body reacts to every sudden accusation.

"It doesn't matter who it is." She proclaims in a cold-emotionless tone, holding no value. "I'll keep running."

"Huh, how long can you keep running?" The serious change in his attitude sent a cold shiver down her back. Her intent gaze landed on his fierce ones, trapping her in place. He needed to know.

"How long will you be able to keep up?" She retorted with a force that held a dangerous threat if Mustang doesn't stop any time soon.

"Don't counter me with questions." He demanded. He held a bit of uncontrollable anger. He didn't want to lash out or crush the small trust he's barely built.

"Maes Hughes and Jean Havoc." The harsh atmosphere hovering above them slightly subsided when the calmness in her voice controls the questions.

"If you're given the choice to stop running will you take it?" The sudden interest he spoke took Hawkeye off guard. She noticed the determined gleam in his coal eyes holding such a promise she doesn't know she wants.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She dryly said.

"I might be able to get you out of your situation." A devious grin was displayed on her features then he began to play with the ball, again to get his mind off certain thoughts and began to think of a way to contact the men he used to work with.

As the hours pass by, driving away from Aerugo to a different part was a treacherous act that offers hell to reign over her entire being when it comes to find the one thing she needed-wanted to fix, but it hurt her to know what it was capable of so she tried to fix what's broken. No matter how hard they try there will be things ruining the lives they want to fix. It's a difficult feeling because what they search for are questions when they're right beside each other for the answers to those questions, but as Hawkeye kept wrapping Mustang around a thread of lies, dragging him down further into hell where he could die she wanted to believe she could trust him and tell him something real about the circumstances.

"Just where are we headed?" Mustang said confused about the little change in the way she drove the care she borrowed and the road they're headed down demanding to know where they are.

"Drachma." Hawkeye announced. Out from the corner of her eyes she saw Mustang slowly begin to slide down his seat.

"Great." Mustang sarcastically seethed. "That city hates me." Roy growled. He bit the bottom of his lip keeping old memories locked in a dark corner of his mind.

"You use to be a state alchemist." Hawkeye cautiously implied. "Get over it."

She saw the edges of his brow twitch. "Keep running and you might do something to get yourself killed." He muttered, darkly under his breath. He felt a dangerous glare burn a target on his head.

"Why don't you slip into something comfortable." Hawkeye growled. The simple discussion they were having turned into a raging argument.

"What are you talking about?" Mustang raised a brown in confusion and faced her.

"It means to keep your mouth shut and slip in a coma." She seethed through her teeth. She clenched her fists tighter, holding the steering wheel as they turn white to control her anger.

He wasn't fazed.

"Now that's just rude." Mustang frowned. He realized the uncomfortable aura floating in the air. "Sorry."

"I don't care." She loosens the grip on the wheel reclaimed her emotions she wanted to lock.

"Shut up." He mustered up a sincere tone, taking Riza off guard. His soft tone he let slip out broke another part of her being on the thin thread she hangs on hoping to find something to set her free from a past she can't escape until it's over. "You do care."

* * *

While their trip continues to reach a different part of Aerugo, the military has been gathering information and Intel about the past two days of their escapee: RIZA HAWKEYE. The two officers along with their privates follow up on reports to the Fuehrer.

Hughes and Havoc stood silent in the center of the Fuehrer's office waiting for his return from a meeting that took place before theirs. They wanted to pass the extended time keeping them locked up in an immense office. It seemed to slightly intimidate the blonde. He never did like entering his office when they first assigned the case.

The trouble look Havoc has causes his commanding officer to carefully watch his movements. He sighs in place thinking of a way to calm his Lieutenant. "Why do you get like this?" Hughes asked aloud getting the attention he needed to make him settle.

"I feel like I can't trust the Fuehrer sometimes." The fear rumbling his voice had taken Hughes aback at the sudden change in character.

"How so?"

"He sets off . . ."

_Click_.

"Hello soldiers." The Fuehrer opened the door, greeting his men behind him. "How is the assignment?" The devious smile he gave sent a cold shiver down Havoc's back and slipped his trembling hands in his pockets, relaxing himself.

"There seems to be another person involved." Hughes warily said. He took a glance at his friend with slight worry.

"Do we know who the man is?" A new atmosphere appeared that Havoc shift his body a little towards his commanding officer. He gave a stupid smile.

"No, sir." Hughes nudged his Lieutenant in the side to calm his nerves. The little glare he gave Hughes made him smile thinking he was okay for a while.

"Is there something going on?" A skeptical gaze landed on their forms.

"Two days ago Riza Hawkeye was seen in an alleyway being 'kidnapped.'" He held up two fingers emphasizing the last word he spoke.

"Sounds like our girl." The Fuehrer moved to sit at his desk with a devious smile. Another cold chill ran down Havoc's back. "When you find them the military will be the last thing they see." The soldiers took a step back, scared of what might happen next when their King had an evil gleam remain in his eye. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Havoc calmly added. "Yesterday a military squad boarded a train to Aerugo and spotted our fugitives. Tomorrow we'll find out the rest." His hands stopped trembling when he spoke, taking a new step in forgetting to keep something that used to be safe.

"If that's all get some rest and get the rest of the information we'll need." The Fuehrer folded his hands underneath his chin and gave them a wary look.

"Yes, sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 One Night

While the hours pass by with the cold wind blowing in their faces that keep their tired figures awake, Hawkeye and Mustang find themselves a compatible pair with the truth and the lies wrapping around each other in a spiral of violent problems as one of them tries to keep one away from harm, like a cycle that never ends, despite what happened two days ago and a few hours ago. They seemed to be getting along for a while, but when she does things he can't comprehend Mustang tends to go over his edge before actually knowing what's going then the second he hits the bottom he understand, and sometimes he knows exactly what's going. He's been through the same thing.

While Hawkeye continued to drive under the silver moon and bright stars, Mustang let his eyes wander to her fatigued frame that held onto such vehement anger, but he knew all the anger she builds up will later tumble down and her defensive walls crumble. That's when she doesn't have a thing to hold them up. It's her darkest hours when the man next to her does things she can't explains and it terrifies her to where he's graveside, except he pulls the dead person out of her. It's one of the best feelings she's felt in a long while.

Mustangs know deep down she won't be what she's wanted and won't be what she is since her past relationship with her family hasn't gone anywhere since she killed her father. It's the same sad story every time he meets a new person. She's something different. He wants to wash away all her problems-all her pain and let flow through a never ending tide. Her problem was the lies she's spinning him in.

"Can I ask you something?" Hawkeye suddenly said catching Mustang slightly off guard.

"You already did." A small grin was placed to lighten the boring mood.

"I should have just left your ass back at the train station-not even that-I shouldn't have taken your offer." She growled, viciously and gripped the steering wheel tighter. She mentally put a picture of him in her head becoming her next target.

"I would have found my way back to you." Roy dryly said.

"Would you have turned me in if I told you what I am?" She asked, her confidence slipping after every word she spoke.

"I'd burn you to a corpse." Something dark emitted from his calm voice that she wouldn't quite place her finger on. To hear him speak with malice, Hawkeye's body froze in place since he was capable of doing much more than burning her. "What else happened to you?" His dark tone slowly started to disappear when he let his mind wander about her.

She smiled to herself as Mustang looked at her in confusion, not aware that was the answer she would receive from an ex-Colonel. Her smile grew wider when his mouth became slightly agape. He was at a loss of words.

He shut his mouth and followed the same reaction feeling the heavy weight go off their shoulders, forgetting the past two days while they escaped from military personnel. The past that slowly unravel against t their will is something to look forward to. They want nothing more than the truth and are able to get along with each other with the unlikeliest circumstances that are soon to be come around in their darkest hours.

While this dangerous chase of fugitives began, Hawkeye faces herself every time she opens up, slightly to Mustang who is competent on staying alive, protecting and aiding Riza Hawkeye thread her damaged life back together no matter how difficult it may become.

"More than you can ever imagine." Hawkeye said, calmly and stopped near a hotel that was close to the end of the border of Aerugo.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?" Mustang whispered, jokingly taking in the sight of the hotel that reaches into the heavens of the sky.

"Come one. We need rest." She ignored his complaint, took the key out of the ignition and walked towards a place of sleep with Roy following suit.

The cool night breezing through the air they walk around in makes a cold welcoming shiver run down their backs. They walk side by side scanning every corner for military soldiers that pose as normal citizens, but to Hawkeye there are other things that she needs to meet and not to be bothered by troublesome posers that want her head for the money. What people do just to gain a little cash.

The people who have come in contact with her have been injured or put to death because of the little trust and faith she puts in them and herself. The people who force them self into her life have experiences that are connected with the one person she can't rid of.

Mustang is one of her concerns that keep coming back to her, like a flea, never wanting to escape and disappear when the job is done, a cage no one is able to escape. The calm look he lets her see is if as she's welcomed to someone who might care. The gestures he makes made her want to have him around in a dangerous cage.

"One room two separate beds." Hawkeye proclaimed at the registration desk.

"I'm sorry. There's only one room with one bed." The man stared at the computer screen for a moment then diverted his attention to a slightly annoyed woman and calm man standing beside her, holding a chuckle. "Is this okay with you?"

"Huh, yes, it'll do." She took the card key from the man's hand, walking to the elevator.

"Is everything all right?" Roy genuinely asked, controlling his laughter on the inside. He bore his black eyes into her burgundy ones then took in her fatigued body.

"Tired." She leaned her back to the side of the wall for a moment waiting for the doors to slide open.

"You didn't sleep in Aerugo?" He realized now when his eyes remained on her with a shocking tone in his voice.

"No, I plan to rest tonight." The doors open as they walked out into the hallway and try to find their room.

"221 are to your right, Riza." The use of her first name slipping out made her shudder as he wrapped his around her waist leading her in the room.

The close proximity they share creates a flame embedded circling the area they dance around in. It made them feel alive to a point where Mustang might be willing to lay his life down on the line just to repair something that he might not be able to fix. His persistence to reach those goals sends a significant meaning to Hawkeye who buries very deep thoughts in her conscience.

When Roy first had a run in with the woman by his side that left her out in the world broken and scared, he wondered what kind of pain she went through to have malicious memories burn her thoughts with ugly truths, laying her bedside the pillow, losing her head. On the inside, he knew she was fighting to keep her peace while on the outside she faces reality having the human in them to keep themselves sane.

_How human are we . . .?_ She thought.

"Let go." She demanded through gritted teeth. He only smiled and shook his head. He complied then walked into the bedroom pushing her down, lightly on the soft bed.

"Riza . . ." Roy slowly started to say. He was interrupted by her intent glare.

"Don't call me by my first name." She seethed. Mustang's brow twitched, annoyed with her pushing people away.

"I'll call you whatever I want." He declared, aggravated by her usual antiques. He slung his hand through his slick black hair letting go of the frustration.

"I really should have left your ass there." Hawkeye groaned then watched Mustang collapse on the bed beside her.

"Like I said earlier, 'I'd find my way back to you.'" He lightly chuckled. "But I want to know how long you've been running away from the military."

"Six months." Hawkeye dryly answered.

"WHAT?" He immediately shot up from his position, an incredulous look plastered on his face.

"Stop shouting I'm right next to you." She rubbed her temples from an oncoming headache this man was about to give her.

"I can get you out of your mess." The determination filled his eyes as a confident aura circles him, creating a new mental vision in Hawkeye's mien since he lies beside her, making her feel something more than what she's already become.

"How so?" She bluntly asks.

"I know the soldiers personally. I'll make a call in the morning." He rose to his feet. He wanted more than she could give him, but the lingering things flashing through him was going to be a waste of time.

"Why do you care so much? Hawkeye suddenly inquired. The time they spend together in that moment enraged her to where she couldn't understand the feeling someone like Mustang bothered to stay.

"You remind me of myself." He cautiously said.

"Go to bed, Roy." A silence on the conversation they had. She turned her head to face him with a shit eating grin come on his features. She gave him a wary expression as his grin grew wider and fought the internal battle of having his first name being said and wanting her.

"Are you all right?" The wary look never disappeared. He quickly regained his composure, fighting the urging battle to have her.

"Fine."

Hawkeye closed her eyes falling into the black as she head his footsteps faintly walk out of the room. He stopped halfway when she called for him in a half wake and half sleep tone and caught his hands before Mustang could have gone any further. The light contact he made warmed his hand for a slight second. He stared at the reflection of the moon shine down on Hawkeye lying on the bed. He quietly walked around the other side, admiring the view in front and lies down on the soft comforter, wrapping an arm around waist.

"I don't want you to leave." Hawkeye whispered in the dark digging her head deeper in the pillow. Mustangs kept his eyes on her sleeping form for a long a moment, memorizing the sight, locking this in his head and maybe use it against her one day so she can open her eyes.

_Soon you can stop running . . . just hold on . . ._ He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 The Call

"HUGHES!" Havoc shouted running to his commanding officer who watched the other soldiers get Intel from the dead body under the burning sun.

"Who is that?" He kept a concentrated look on their fallen comrade lying on the gravel.

"A Private named Rodger." Havoc dryly replied.

"Don't give me one cryptic sentence." Hughes exclaimed, irritated at his friend's phrasing.

_BAM_!

His commanding officer slammed a rolled up folder onto his head. He immediately grabbed his head and cried out in pain. "HUGHES!"

"What is it my one and only chain smoker?" Havoc grew agitated by his change in moods. He quickly fixed his posture and snatched the folder from his hand slapping it to his face.

Hughes remained in the same position with a dry expression plastered on his bearded face. "How the hell did I get stuck with someone like you?" He muttered under his breath. Havoc crossed his arms in conviction at winning a stupid game and gave a proud smile.

"You like me too much to get rid of me."

"Do you have a comment for everything?" He snatched from his hand, again, holding onto it tightly when Havoc took a quick step forward.

"Only the ones that require a comment." Hughes slapped the folder he held on his face, hiding the consumed energy this man had beside him taking it out on him.

"BRIGADIER GENERAL!" Another soldier ran to him with a look that held information than the rest of the Intel group.

"What is it?"

"There appears another person involved with Riza Hawkeye." They were one step ahead of this soldier since they already know that.

"Is there any place in this location that has reception?" Hughes started to dig around in his pocket while Havoc and the other soldier pointed to the dead body.

A cold shiver slid down his back. He turned his head half way over his shoulder and weakly pointed to the dead man. "This is a joke, right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Havoc said a blank look on his face. Hughes searched his eyes for any amusement, finding none.

He started to slowly walk his way to the dead corpse lying under the blazing sun. He stared, mortified as it as a shudder traveled down his spin. He held the phone to his hear waiting for that _man_ to pick up. "This is idiot better not be involved in this case." He grumbled aloud.

_Buzz_.

_Buzz_.

_Buzz_.

Roy stared at the ceiling above and groaned, tiredly when the phone on the nightstand began to buzz. "What is it?" He answered, angered by the time this person called.

"HEY, ROY!" Hughes exclaimed in the background.

"What the hell are you doing calling me at six in the morning?" Roy growled, tiredly.

"It's your best buddy calling you at this time." The cryptic way he replied sent Mustang on high alert.

"Don't aggravate me more than I already am and tell me what happened?" Roy demanded, violently in a low whisper.

"Please tell me you're not involved with a fugitive named Riza Hawkeye?" He pleaded when the only answer he wanted to from his friend was a simple "no."

" . . . Hughes, she's a lost, broken-lost-mess who needs help." Roy slowly said as the frustration began to slip away when he took one glance at the sleeping woman beside him.

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" He immediately pulled the phone away from his ear when Hughes screamed incredulous about his recklessness. "YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT!" He proclaimed in a heated shout receiving wary looks from the soldiers.

"All right, All right, I get. I'm an idiot." He groaned annoyed with every word he spoke and realized he agreed with Hughes. "Now will you listen to me?" He declared in finality.

"No, I can't." He states in a simple manor. "You need to listen to me. I'm here where you and your freaky little fugitive-girlfriend left a dead private in the middle of the desert. Care to explain?" He tapped his foot, impatiently waiting for an answer on the other side of the line.

"It doesn't matter how I'm involved, you moron. I just need your help." Roy pleaded in an exasperated tone that made Hughes internally sigh.

"You're one lucky son of a bitch." Mustang lightly chuckled in the background.

"Yeah, I know."

"And Roy?" Hughes called to him, once again with slight humor entering his voice and mentally pictured him with an evil smirk plastered.

"What is it?" He asked in calm demeanor to keep himself from yelling at his friend knowing the sarcasm that's going to happen.

"YOU NEED TO GIVE ME SOME GRANDCHILDREN!" The excitement he let out made him cringe and want to go crawl in a dark corner.

_Click_.

He slammed the phone shut, irritated by his lack of control. He sighed and let his body free fall back in the bed burning a hole in the ceiling as he tried to get more rest.

"A buddy who calls at six in the morning . . ." He whispers into the silence closing his eyes, once more. "What kind of friend does that?"

The darkness that takes his sight leads to memories he's started to treasure when he met Hawkeye, no matter how long it's been or what her past is and whatever she's still going through, but when he first ran into her he knew right away what she was. He didn't really need the answers, he just knew and he just wanted to make sure. She's always had her finger on the trigger with just one bullet in the gun as she took the life of one person she's hated.

Every time he's repeated those words he questioned himself as an Amestrian and a soldier who was incessant to belong in the military, but those questions mostly remained to Hawkeye and it replayed over and over again in his head knowing he can't win them over.

_Is she worthless . . .?_

_Will I truly help her . . .?_

_Is she too far gone from the remedy . . .?_ He thought.

Hawkeye battles a strong in the depths of her cold life that runs through her veins. It's a war she can't win by herself, having no one to listen to her painful calls and drowns herself in her own lies to make her feel something more than just a memory. It's the good that barely keeps them alive and they're enclosed in with the sin standing in between them.

To trust Roy Mustang was to trust something she's never felt before. It became harder to trust the people around her because they keep her in the lies and she knows deep down in her insane thoughts Mustang can help her see the light of one more day and if she reaches out they don't know of she'll be able to fully trust him.

She wants someone to tell her she's still breathing the life she was given because somehow Mustang has been able to bring her back to life fixing millions of her shattered frame. It was an over flowing ocean brewing inside her and if she flows down the wrong path the tide he's created will bring her back to him, but it's the battle within, with both sides standing strong and to them it's beautiful when it falls apart.

To them, it's the wars they wage thinking they're comfortably miserable. Mustang can set a spark lighting the darkest part inside Hawkeye's heart, thinking they're also invincible and their worlds on fire, permanent scars that are left and can never be fully healed. Those scars they have are just a past memory to them that keep them imperfect because that's how their world works.

They both have bottled up a dangerous storm flowing within them as they try to disarm each other to have something more than helping the other out, but the lack of trust Hawkeye has is something Mustang is worried about and if she can't trust him then he'll make her since he mentally promised to as well as to sew her back in one piece.

Hawkeye had been ruined by her father and the world. All she wants is for someone to find her the lost sea of painful memories. The people who are forcing themselves into her annoy her to where she wants to push them away while they keep coming back for more. To her, it's something completely breakable. It's one of the reasons why she doesn't want anyone involved, let alone Mustang who insists on doing what he says. He'll never learn

They're surrounded by things they can't control and it grows colder each day and night. Though one has lost their way while the other tries to help without hum doing something reckless that might break their little trust she barely put in him. Mustang won't give up until she pleads for the trust he's going to try and give . . .

_BOOM_!

"HAWKEYE!" Mustang quickly bolted out of bed, running towards the kitchen with a worried expression taking place. It slowly started to calm down when he noticed her covered in white powder.

She turned around with a piercing glare as he laughed, hysterically at her new appearance. "Stop laughing or I'll shoot a bullet in between your eyes." She growled, darkly.

"What . . . happened?" He asked trying to catch his breath knowing it wouldn't come back any time soon.

"YOU HAPPENED!" Hawkeye violently pointed at his laughed figure.

"You're cute when you get mad." He leaned against the door frame as his laughter went away and smile, genuinely at her.

The way Mustang quickly changes his tone makes Hawkeye want to create a target board out of him. "You really frustrate me."

"You're not peaches and honey either, sweetheart." He walked over to her mess appearance as one of his smirks placed itself on his face while Hawkeye wanted to swat it right off his face with the back of her gun. "You're horrible at cooking."

"What gave you that idea?" She laced a bit of sarcasm. She was glad that it had rid of the tense atmosphere they usually found themselves in.

"Huh, you're even dangerous in the kitchen." The sarcastic remarks escaping his mouth raised the level of her annoyed expression to a higher mountain of his teasing.

"Why do you bother to stick around?" The question she let out had Mustang clench his fists at his side, his back to her.

"I said I would help." She stood silent in the middle of the kitchen, staring at his muscular back. He let out an exasperated sigh and turned around with a different set of values. "When I hear a 'boom' in the kitchen again remind me to ban you from it."

"Quite sending me mixed signals, Mustang." She growled, annoyed under her breath and whipped out her gun firing a bullet as it slightly grazed his cheek then it made a dent in the wall behind.

His eye twitched. He chose the next words carefully. "You're making a bigger mess, Hawkeye." He taunted her, noticed how she slowly let loose out of her comfort.

"I'll make you a target board if you don't shut up." She declared as the growing threat sat on the silence of their line.

"Go take a shower. I'll make breakfast." He commanded. She placed her gun on the one clean spot on the table near a corner.

Mustang sighed, staring in every direction of the entire kitchen filled in flour. "How does one person cause this much of a mess?"

_I have to help or else she's going to keep breaking . . ._ He thought.

The hot water hitting her skin felt like a prick of needles poking at her flesh as the flour flowed with the water down to the drain. "Annoying bastard of the military." Hawkeye mumbled incoherent words under her breath as she glared at the wall.

_You jackass military fucking dog, I'll put a bullet between your eyes . . ._ She thought.

The mess Hawkeye created in the kitchen, furiously made Mustang want to reconsider his mental and physical promise to her help her, but the small amount of time they speak to each other feels like he doesn't know anything about her which is true, but he can only think of one thing at the moment and that is to do nothing more than to help her.

Deep within his conscience he knows she doesn't want it, the little arguments they engage themselves in gives Mustang a better understanding of her chaotic past. He himself is running on thin line and before he gets to his flat he's now thinking-wondering if he should start laying his life down on the line for someone he barely knows, but this person means much more to him than what she is because her father dead-just not the one he knows-he'd do anything for her.

"Is that my shirt?" Roy asked, warily when she walked out, eyeing the white collared shirt.

"It's the only clean one I had?" She took a seat across the table with a plate of pancakes staring at her.

"You should wear my shirts more often." He let her see a grin show on his boyish features. She glared at him as he lightly chuckled to himself.

_**BANG**_!

She promptly threw a knife that was next to her plate above Mustang's head. His eyes twitched as he tested his luck with the one woman who will violently tear him apart, piece by piece, until there's nothing left them sew him back together and do it all over, again.

"You mad woman." He growled in seething tone. Hawkeye sent him another glare in his direction and noticed a small smile appear at the end of his playful bickering.

"Idiot." She dryly mumbled.

She sighed in defeat and started to eat the breakfast Mustang made for them. "What were you even doing in the kitchen?" Mustang suddenly asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"I don't know. I just walked in there." She answered in a low grumble, feeling his annoyed stare.

"Were you always like this?" He asked a simple question, but it was that question he asked that made Hawkeye tightly clench her fists.

"There are things I won't explain." She stated, darkly. "I ask myself that same question." Hawkeye maliciously whispered wanting to find the reason why she became the way she did, though she already knows the answer.

"How long are we going to stay in this part of Aerugo?" He suddenly asked, not wanting to hurt her more or pity her for surviving this long.

"Two days."

"There's something else . . ." He slowly started to say.

"What is it now?" She demanded, annoyed at his futile attempts of a new conversation.

"Hughes and Havoc will be helping you out in your situation." He warily said, watching her eyes turn to rage.

"What?" She deadly gritted through her teeth. "You must really want to die." She proclaimed, ready to aim her gun at his head.

_**SLAM**_!

"I'M NOT GOING TO WATCH YOU DESTROY YOUR LIFE WHEN I CAN HELP YOU!" Mustang furiously slammed his hands on the table shouting in a dangerous area that made Hawkeye want to put a bullet in his head this very moment as angrily responded.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME!" Hawkeye violently yelled. She was tired of everything that was happening to her. She was breaking-shattering more of her frame, ones she can't pick up.

"You're wrong." Mustang slowly said in anger. She sent a fierce glare in his direction. They both wanted to furiously strangle the other to get their heads out of the clouds and places they can't seem to get around. "I know you're capable of doing things the military can't do, but it doesn't change the fact that you're broken. Admit it." He coldly proclaimed as he equally glare right into her burgundy eyes he's grown attached to.

"I admit to nothing." She seethed those words out, like a poison entering her voice. She loathed this man who was standing an equal ground with her. She wants to push him away from everything and she can't and it annoys her because this man infuriates her with his irritating presence.

"Do you trust me?" He suddenly asked. It caught her off guard. She stayed quiet for a few moments as a deadly atmosphere filled the space between them.

As the slow seconds pass by, he grew impatient with her answer and walked over to her side of the table placing two firm hands on her shoulders showing her he cares. When someone like this did this to her it became difficult for her to accept someone might truly care about her in a way she can't imagine, especially Roy Mustang.

The determined look in his black eyes steadies the war she has within, separating the good and the bad, but she hated it even more when he kept pushing his life into hers. Mustang forces himself there so she can see why he's really, if she can understand that type of meaning. He just didn't know how he was going to that.

He moved his hands off her stiff shoulders then madly gripped his shirt she's wearing. "Open your eyes Riza, and listen to me." He steadily demanded in a dark change of his character. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She stared into her determined eyes with her uncertain ones. She didn't know what to say. Mustang loosened his grip on _his_ shirt and pressed his dangerous lips to hers. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist and pressed his other hand behind her neck, kissing her in such a way she wanted to drown herself in the truth he says. She had no idea why he was now doing this, but for an unknown reason she was beginning to like him, not the situation he puts himself in with her.

Hawkeye wanted to strangle him for his inappropriate actions she can't stand. Every time he forced himself into her she pushed him away, but she can't afford to do that anymore because she feels like a cowered depending on a man she's only know four days and the way he treats her makes her feel alive and worth something to him. Riza Hawkeye knows he's the one to up with her drastic behavior.

Hawkeye stopped struggling with his forceful intentions and gripped the front of his shirt slamming their mouths closer wrapping her leg around his and brought her hands around his neck pushing her fingers through his slick black hair. She roughly tugged at his head as a moan escaped him with a mixture pleasure and pain from their atrocities. The way they move around each other while they face their darkest demons is like a war raging on inside their over thinking thoughts. Mustang only wanted her to trust him even if it was small enough to let them last until their entire chaotic mess was over then later be normal civilized people living a normal life, and when they do they'll be reminded of their past.

Hawkeye wanted him gone since the moment she ran into him as she was getting chased by the military and because she didn't want him involved further in something he couldn't turn his back on, reminding her of the tragic life to his when he was younger.

He pushed her back against the wall to steady them as he kept stealing her breath away. Hawkeye heard him slam his forearms beside her head. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and reversed the positions they're in with Mustang's back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist while her body moved on its own. She hated not being in control and Mustang sensed it when he felt a change in their strange behavior and smiled into the kiss.

"Do you . . . trust . . . me?" He asked, again, trying to reclaim his breath. He knew it wouldn't be coming back any time soon when he saw the uncertain gleam in her genuine burgundy eyes.

"I . . . don't know." She whispered, slightly lowering her head.

"It's okay . . . I'll accept that answer . . . for now." His sincere smile remained. He held onto her waist as her feet hit the ground. He turned her beautiful face towards his determined one showing her the kindest smile she was ever given then stole her breath away, again for the third time, feeling the small smile on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Day 1 part 1

A new day arises to move past the memories of their demons that come to life. They both want to overcome their past that they can't get rid of, now they both a have a chance to do something right as they expose things about them that shouldn't be said or even heard of. Yet, they ask themselves those same questions: why their hearts are still beating and keep them breathing, but it keeps their blackest memories numb so they won't exactly have to deal with them most of the times.

These two try to defeat as much as possible, but it's like they're reaching for a knife separating them from the world as they once knew it with the people they cared about. To them, the taste of having it back would a little more than bitter. It would have been something they would never get back or to have.

The pair stands behind a building under the crying clouds shedding the new down pour for a new life as two goons held Mustang at gun point while Hawkeye had a knife held at her throat, again. They stand in front of each other with piercing glares as Mustang's eye began to twitch in irritation every time he gets put in a situation that involved his life and that his life can end right then and there without another second passing by then all he would see was the black.

_Click_.

"If it isn't one of the noises I hate the most it's the sound of a gun being pointed to the back of my head." Mustang complained with a devious smirk plastered on his lips.

"SHUT UP!" The slammed the butt of the gun to the back of Roy's skull.

"I told you earlier to shut up." Hawkeye smirked at her partner and spoke in an odd tone. He warily stared at her and their situation. "You should listen to them, Mustang." She proclaimed as the goon behind her lightly scrapped the side of her cheek.

"I think you two need to listen to us." He said and dug the knife deeper into her cheek staring at the blood dripping from her cheek.

"You always manage to get yourself into trouble when I'm around." Mustang mumbled in a low whisper earning another smack to the back of his head.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" He screamed putting a hand to the back of his head.

"You have problems." Hawkeye said in a dry tone.

_**BANG**_!

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" The angry man behind Roy yelled, furiously. "Now that we your attention, we're going to kill you and bring you to the Amestrian Military."

"Oh, they know what you look like." Hawkeye said in an innocent voice. Mustang gave her a quizzical look watching her change the atmosphere for the situation.

"This is like a bad kidnapping." Mustang muttered into the small silence. "Does the government even know what you're doing?" He incredulously asked the goons, but it was more towards her.

_**BANG**_!

He fired his gun as the bullet grazed the side of his cheek and into the brick wall behind Hawkeye. The man at her back dug the knife into the side of her neck making a small stream of her blood start to trickle its way down to her shoulders. They both knew they would be the death of each other, but they wouldn't let it happen until things get resolved.

_Buzz_.

_Buzz_.

_Buzz_.

"Who's that?" The man seethed through his teeth.

"How the hell should I know? It's in my pocket." Roy said, annoyed with the entire mess. He doesn't know how this came to be, all he knows it just happened.

"Answer it." He darkly demanded.

Mustang warily put his hand in his pocket, carefully eyeing the gun man. "Hello" He responded, confused.

"YOU, ROY!" Hughes excitedly exclaimed into the phone. "HOW'S IT GOING?"

"Peachy." He groaned slamming his free hand to his face. "What do you want?" The annoyance that filled his voice immediately told Hughes he was aggravated. "I'm . . . busy." He finished confusingly.

"What did you do?" His friend accusingly asked him.

"Give me a minute." Roy slowly said a fire burning within him as he desperately wanted to break out from the situation.

"Okay." He checked his watch counting down the time.

Mustang put the phone on the wet ground. He slowly turned around and faced the man holding the gun aimed at his face and said, "I'm going to break your face." He calmly announced as his fist slammed into the side of his cheek. He quickly picked up the weapon aiming it at the goon's head as he frantically shot his hands up in defeat.

"Honestly, I was never going to bring you two in." He proclaimed in one last miserable attempt to keep his pitiful life.

_**BANG**_!

"ARGHHH!" The man cried in crucial pain. He tightly wrapped his hands around his leg keeping the blood inside him before it started to spill.

"You're a luck man." Roy said, a maddening smirk spreading across his face. "To bad it's raining." He maliciously whispered when he bent down to his level. "I would have burned your sad life."

"Y-you're the Flame Alchemist." He stuttered in horror of the man who is right before his very eyes. The one person who can kill anyone if he they get in his way.

"I abandoned that title a long time ago." Mustang steadily proclaimed when he turned around to see her body scream for an escape.

Hawkeye watched the scene be displayed in front of her. She gave a wicked-sadistic grin at the man who took his enemy down. She knew of his capabilities, but she didn't know he would go that far into it. The goon who still had the knife at her neck began to tremble in slight fear from what he just witnessed while Hawkeye swiftly spun around kicking the knife out of his hand.

She smiled at him as he started cowering more than before, but he held up a pathetic stance that she wasted her breath on. She quickly took the knife off the wet ground and threw it directly into his chest while his body landed against the brick wall.

Mustang slightly nodded in her direction and picked up the phone. "Are you still there?" He warily asked.

"What happened?" Hughes carefully questioned.

"Nothing, just a stroll in the park." Mustang calmly stated giving Hawkeye a slight worried glance.

"Does a stroll in the park casually consist of gun shootings and threats?" His friend said in a devious demeanor which Mustang hated when he altered his voice.

"We're fine. Two idiots decided they could make a good fortune out of us." He sighed, tiredly when his body caught up with his exhausted movements.

"Right, from the direction you two are heading is Drachma?" Hughes steadily said wanted to have a good enough reason to give to the Fuehrer when he meets them at Drachma.

"Yeah, what about it?" Roy stared at the injures around Hawkeye's cheek and neck. He hated the peaceful wall she put on ignoring the pain after their fiasco, but the life they have can end short. It's something to unravel that's wrapped around everyone in some way.

"I need you to be there in exactly one week." Hughes declared in finality. Mustang didn't ask questions and complied with his understanding.

"I understand. Right now I have to deal with her." Roy growled, annoyed. He saw a flicker of her life wash away right in front of him. He's going to turn that tide around and bring her back to a decent person he can stand to be around.

"You know, if she wasn't a fugitive she'd make you a great wide." Hughes happily interjected a devious change in his character. Mustang groaned for a response while he friend screwed with his head.

"I'm hanging up." He dryly said.

"WAIT, NO!" Hughes cried in the background.

_Click_.

"Come on." Roy steadily muttered and grabbed her arm walking around the building to the hotel under the grey raining clouds.

The salty water trickling around their flesh had Hawkeye chuckling, softly when Mustang muttered incoherent phrases about the rain they're drowning in. He couldn't stand it, let alone be in it. He looked down at the tired figure beside him and gave her a wary stare then warmly smiled at her when he finally saw a real genuine smile on her gracious lips he's captured twice and he's hoping to get a little more than just that.

The person right next to her may be an ex-military officer who served his purpose, but the cold distant look in his eyes told her he still experienced more than just death on the battlefield where the blood is spilled-the lives they take-the rain descending from the grey clouds assembling on their bodies falling off the tips of their fingers. To them, it was beautiful how the world worked, no matter how many times they face something that shouldn't be there.

While these two quickly walk in the rain their souls are separated from some of the darkest parts of their pasts, but as a new day rises they can't think of a way to stop it. Sometimes they can't stop what their minds do, no matter how painful or difficult it is overcoming something one can't see and then the other will soon face it. It was like a cancer spreading in every part of their bones, taking that sickness to the grave.

The five days they've been together, since they've embarked on a dangerous assignment, they created a ride of overwhelming chaotic will. When their finger goes on the trigger everything about them, their past, their life and the other they've taken will become a blur as a new persona comes into view.

"Sit down." Roy ordered once they walked back into their hotel room while he was in search of a medical kit.

"I'm fine." She tiredly said.

"No you're not. I can tell you're in pain." He growled at her when he entered the living room.

"It's just a scratch." Hawkeye pestered him to where he grew quite annoyed at her every time she came up with an excuse after several encounters with her foolish enemies.

"If you're going to keep lying to me at least make it a bit damn useful." Roy stared into her hurting burgundy eyes. He let her see a gentle smile grace his lips as she put her head into her hands.

"Who was on the phone?" He gently lifted her head to the side.

"This might sting." He pressed an alcoholic wash cloth onto her neck. She let her fingers tightly grab the fabric, easing the pain she won't allow to show. "One week from now we need to be in Drachma."

"I told you to leave them out of it." Hawkeye growled at him to his calm character.

"I told you to trust me." He countered back with slight aggravation. He put a bandage around her neck then moved to her small cut on her cheek.

She saw a look of anger flash through his eyes. She internally smiled. "Stop worrying." She hates that gleam in his determined eyes he lets her see.

"I'm not worried." He breathed out, slowly placing a small bandage to her injured cheek. "I hate the way you hide yourself when you get hurt." He said in a dark tone. She didn't flinch to his reaction, only steeled her eyes to keep her walls up he keeps breaking.

"You're the first person who's truly cared about me." Hawkeye admitted in a low whisper. "We're getting one thing straight: Don't underestimate me." An immense smile slowly started to form on Mustang's face once she admitted something he's wanted to hear from her for the past five days he's been with her.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" He said sarcastically, giving her another genuine smile. "There's a bar downstairs if you want to eat." He offered, stretching out his hand to her.

She tiredly sighed under her breath as she took his hand leading her out the door then to the bar where their pain can be sorted as they put each other back together, but when one falls into more darkness there's nothing he can do to bring her back. He can only hope as he creates a small spark within her world when all it takes is for someone to be at her side.

The places they try to live in are filled with unsettling regrets that plague some people's minds, but for the strange fugitives they push it all aside. It's a damaging war they battle leading to hell to where they can't recover from the permanent mental scars that left them both broken in some ways they can't help the other, but can make the pain disperse into something that change that one person they wish.

Every second, every moment Hawkeye spends with Roy, she falls into a black abyss with deadly hissing weaving around her mind in violent screams. An alarming voice that tells her he can hear the earth shattering pain her body screams at him knowing her life might just be over. Like a cancer in her body that breaks into something less than the pain she feels as he takes it away. He's severed little of the agony she faces and she was grateful for that, though he doesn't know about it and she's also hoping he never will. It was better to be safe.

The deep promises and the deep declarations he's putting on the thin line, slightly cut the lies between them as the truth rises when the sun falls. It's a never ending black void Hawkeye suffocates in as it wraps around her entire frame, not being able to escape what she's become. That was another part of her hell she can't seem to escape.

The pair entered the noisy bar, stopped at the door way for a moment as the place turned quiet with the music toned down. All lustful eyes focused on the beautiful blonde fugitive standing next to Roy Mustang who growled at them all and irritably took her hand and sat down at a table as everything in the room started to play from the beginning.

"Give us a bottle of scotch." Hawkeye called to the bar tender holding up two fingers.

Mustang warily looked at her, staring at the drink in her hand. "What is that?" He pointed to the cup she downed back into her mouth.

"Here, you'll need it." She slid the bottle to his hand staring at the television screen above her head.

"Why is that?" He turns his attention to her focused character. She turned her head half way over her shoulder, her eyes holding more secrecy that's about to be unraveled.

". . . The man I killed wasn't father." Hawkeye through back another cup of her drink into her mouth as the intoxication went down her throat.

Roy tightly clenched the bottle in his hand. His eyes steeled into something cold and emotionless as he was being put in the dark, once again. He's fighting a war with her trust and who she truly is.

"My father died a long time ago." She darkly whispered into her drink. "The man I killed was my mother's new lover." As those words slipped out her mouth poison filled each of and every word she spoke.

He loosened his grip on the alcoholic beverage and stared into her agonized eyes. "Tell me something real about you instead of leaving me in the dark." His tone caught her off guard. He saw her shoulders tense and crushed the glass in his hand.

"There's nothing real about me." Hawkeye glared at him dead in his mien with a growl escaping her.

_Crack_.

Mustang clutched the bottle tighter, shattering part of it. "Quite talking down on yourself and take an easier damn route in your life because you're real, Riza Hawkeye. Don't let anyone tell you different." Roy steadily proclaimed laced in a dark attitude.

"You talk too much." Hawkeye angrily said.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite runaway fugitive: Riza Hawkeye." A man in a military outfit spoke behind her in such a malicious way that an icy shiver crawls down her spine while her shoulders tensed, again.

Mustang quietly stared at them and warily stared at Hawkeye. "Archer." She seethed through her teeth when she faced him.

"Hey, what's going on?" The bartender confusingly asked.

"It's called an arrest. Are we good now?" Archer violently slammed her head against the counter, restrained her deadly hands with a pair of manacles. Roy watched in horror while Hawkeye stared deeply into his eyes trying to figure out the message. _You're so difficult_. He thought.

The bartender had one big look of confusion towards the chaotic group o people and slowly started to back away from them and quickly turned his back running away to the back counter.

"Lieutenant Colonel Archer." Roy deadly growled in the silence around their area.

"Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist has joined with the low-life-runaway-fugitive." The steady malevolence the man carries around him sends a dark aura everywhere he travels. He leaves his criminals falling in fear, begging, pleading to spare their pathetic life they live.

"Don't call me by my name. I'll burn you sorry life here." He cruelly threatened to the most hated officer in the military he wanted to so badly murder.

"What good will that do?" He shrugged his shoulders in arrogance as a wicked smile appeared on his face. "You couldn't save your teammates, Roy. What makes you think you save her?" Archer malevolently proclaimed aloud giving Hawkeye a pitiful look then changed to an evil glint staying in his heartless eyes.

Slight fear entered her body when her shoulders tensed much more at the situation, graveling itself deeper into his game he's created. Roy miserly shut his hands and froze, again while Hawkeye had been the one to create ridiculous plans that involved a half of a broken ex-soldier dealing with a terrifying part of his past. Whatever it was she was hoping he was able to push it away to focus on this problem at the moment because right now she needed him.

_CRAP! WHY THE HELL DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING . . .? _Roy thought.

"Hey man, you have a freaky-cute girlfriend." The bar man casually said as if nothing happened.

"You have no idea." Mustang mumbled and frantically shook his head to rid of the mind games Archer created in his head.

"Shouldn't you get her back?" He asked getting a dry look from the down military soldier.

"She's a royal pain in my ass." Roy took a swing of the alcohol he still held onto as the intoxication burned his throat.

"No offense, but you need to treat your lady right." The bar man slowly walked away from the droopy Mustang.

"SHUT UP-WHY THE HELL AM I ARGUING WITH YOU?" He shouted incredulously when he slammed a roll of money on the counter and chased after Hawkeye. "RIZA!" He screamed once he opened the back door that belonged to the hotel.

His breathing became uneven as he stepped into the pouring rain in the search of his lost fugitive. "I really hate the rain." He groaned when he started to run around the parking lot.

"ARRGGHHH!" Someone nearby screamed cataclysmic. He fiercely shut his fists as the thought of knowing that scream. It scared him to really find out if it was her.

"YOU BETTER BE ALIVE!" He ran towards the area where he heard the heat breaking scream. "RIZA!"

In the immense blur of the dropping rain, Hawkeye was being forced into a military truck where all her fears awaken as they creep out of her weak body. Two soldiers behind her back hold her against her will as she struggled against their iron grasp. Archer watched the scene play out for him with a sickening grin plastered to his disgusting face Hawkeye would like to shoot.

"Stop struggling dear, it's not pretty." Archer calmly walked up to her when she stopped her ragged movements. He steadily let a cold finger trail on her injured cheek as she froze in his evil touch. "I'll make your death painful." He malevolently chuckled in front of her piercing her burgundy eyes in a cold hearted stare she can't escape.

"Screw you, Archer." Hawkeye viciously spat those words of poison out from her mouth. He shook his head in sarcastic disappointment.

"Uh-uh-uh, wrong choice of words, dear." He tauntingly waved his finger in her face then forcefully started to crush her neck. He gave her a simple sadistic smile that she didn't want to ever see, again and spoke, "Roy Mustang doesn't care about what you do or what you are to him. To him you're just weak like you always have been. I'll admit you surprised me when you killed your mother's boyfriend." He said in dark steady character that still held Hawkeye in her place.

"You're wrong." She calmly proclaimed, glaring determined eyes against his heartless ones. ". . . I trust him." The cool tone she had drove Archer insane when he heard the ridiculousness behind her words. Though she's only known for a few days she still doesn't if can actually trust him. She needed some reassurance for herself.

"Are you stupid?" He incredulously asked. "That idiot can kill you in matter of seconds without thinking twice about it. He's a natural born killer." He his hand went limp and released his crushing grip on her neck.

_**SLAM**_!

His two men who followed his orders, like a dog threw Hawkeye into the backseat of the truck before she could another say in their deadly argument. He smiled at his obedient dogs that controlled them and every other part of their ruined lives. He didn't care about the others and only wanted things for himself.

"You two did such a wonderful job." A moment of silence passes them as Archer slowly made his way to his holster. "And now your job is done." He said without a care.

_**BANG**_!

_**BANG**_!

He shot his two soldiers showing no mercy and calmly walked into his personal truck. Out from the rearview mirror he saw Mustang running towards them with a heated look of hate on his face. He evilly smirk, wanting to laugh from actually trying to save her. He drove off with his prize possession he's going to later kill HQ.

"ARCHER!" Roy screamed at the top of his lungs burning his throat.

"You better catch up if you want to save her." He snarled at him under his breath when he picked up the pace and drove on the road.

Every dangerous, violent mess Hawkeye drags Roy into had him on the ropes of his insanity that he's lost long ago. Every second, every hour day and night he spends with her he just wants to tear apart everything because he knows if it keeps moving like this he'll be fighting another war he won't be able to win.

_No, I'm __**not**__ going to deal with __**them**__ right now . . . just stay alive . . . __**please**__ . . ._ He thought.

To reignite a flame one must choose if they want to be around, if they're worth protecting and slowly Hawkeye started to see a small light of fire inside him that keeps him by her side, no matter the lies she keeps him in, but their past will always be an excuse to some things they can't admit. Hawkeye doesn't know if she wants him to know all about her just yet and she's not so sure about Mustang, even if he's willing to do something like that.

The unhealthy amounts of time they spend with each other can get them caught by the military or killed by them. It didn't matter to Mustang id she was fugitive in need of help, she was the one who took some of his pain away and replaced it with worrying about her because now he has something to look forward too as long as she was there by his side. Mustang wants her around him and he'll kill just to get her back since she can make him forget about who he originally was.

Hawkeye is slowly beginning to understand where the debts o his past are, she didn't bother for his past, but how he reacted in his past is what intrigued her the most to like him in a way where he was so persistent to enter her life and forget the monster she's become. Hawkeye has become more trouble more than she's worth and Mustang is voluntarily risking his own life to save her and he'll gladly do it.

_I swear if I find you dead I'll kill myself and __**haunt**__ you damn annoying ass ghost . . . _! Roy thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 Day 1 Part 2

The day Hawkeye ran into him under the grey crying clouds, he was stunned to see such a beautiful woman like her run around in the rain with gunshot wounds to her ribs and cuts running around her legs and ankles, but for her him to have met her he was glad he forced himself onto her. He hated the way she treated herself and that promise he made to himself was to keep her from harm's way. He was going to make sure it was going to stay like, at least hoped. Sometimes you can't always get what you want so you just learn to live with it. You move on.

Then the hours, days and ruthless nights passed, Roy grew attached to her-to her troubled ways and her troubled past he was still somewhat in. He wanted to carefully grasp everything about, all the small things she can carry without having someone around and then having someone around to help her carry those things, and the way she moves, the way she lets her actions take place on their every move.

Mustang clenched his fists by his side to get rid of the intense rage he felt surging through his entire heated body when he let Hawkeye get taken away from him, again, even if it was her choice in the beginning to get caught, once he showed his face to her.

Out below the down pour of rain hitting every adamant object, Mustang cursed under his breath and quickly subjected to borrowing someone's car out in the parking lot where two military officers lay dead on the drenched road. He knew they were his men. He stared expressionless at the two dead soldiers who are now forever in an endless sleep thinking these two had it in for themselves and then he slammed the car door shut wondering if she was actually still alive in the truck Archer forcefully put her in. All he could think about was Hawkeye.

"I can't believe that idiot." He seethed through his teeth and pressed on the gas pedal to reach his one hated target and Hawkeye who will probably kill Archer if she wasn't bounded by manacles.

Roy will continue to search for something that is already lost and won't be arriving to him any time soon, when she still has to be fixed then he can deal with his sinister past he can hardly control. When Hawkeye is around she takes away the evil, his dreary memories of the war, and the cold-heartless person he can become. It was all her. He needed her. And he wouldn't stop until he finally got her.

He lightly smiled to himself thinking of ways they spent together that removed some of the tension they built, but the tension rising in his bones left him a cold place which reminded him of his friends he couldn't save. He roughly bit the inside of his cheek pushing away those memories promising himself he wouldn't go through that kind of pain, again, unless someone is voluntarily going to share the same pain he can suffer. He thinks he may have just found the one.

Roy speedily drives on the road dodging other vehicles that became a blockade to him as he drove down the wrong side of the street to Hawkeye back into her chaotic escapade involving more than just the military. He gripped the steering wall tighter to keep his rage in check and focused on the one thing in his mind that kept repeating itself like a mantra.

_Don't die on me_ . . .

_**HONK**_!

"WRONG WAY, YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" A car quickly swerved around him while he yelled out the window pressing on the horn. Roy rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP AND GO CRY ABOUT IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" He angrily shouted and pressed the gas pedal making the car drive faster as he quickly wanted to save her from the threatening beast from hell.

_Please be safe_ . . . He thought.

Down five cars, Archer saw Mustang climbing his way back to her and to get to his revenge. "Looks like your boyfriend wants to play." He snarled to Hawkeye. She had a difficult time remaining on her feet while being caged in a moving truck.

The heavily silence settling between them killed Archer's atmosphere. He wanted to toy with her head, rip her apart, limb by limb to satisfy his dripping blood stained hands while he hungered for more than just to hear a satisfying scream. Archer wanted Hawkeye to beg and plead for her pathetic life that left him with a content sadistic-wicked smirk.

He clenched the steering wheel to keep himself from losing control of his thirst for blood red hunger waving in his veins. Hawkeye had a pin in her mouth unlocking the chains that bound her in a way she will never feel safe with a man like him walking around them then she swiftly lost her balance as she hit the left side of the truck when another vehicle rammed into it.

"ARCHER!" She screamed running to small caged window that had a lock on the outside of the door. She was useless in this truck and she couldn't she actually let herself get caught just so she could finish the job.

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF SHE'S HURT!" Roy shouted as his throat flared up in a violent hurricane. He laughed at his ignorant threat and spoke with a steady tone that didn't belong to him.

"Your girlfriend is quite feisty." He smirked at him during as argument in the middle of the road with honking cars and dangerous people to get rid of.

"YOU'RE AN ALCHEMIST, DO SOMETHING DOG OF THE EFFING MILITARY!" Hawkeye fiercely demanded moving to another open caged window from the side.

"DON'T YOU SEE IT'S RAINING, WOMAN!" Mustang incredulously yelled as he dodged an oncoming car coming in his direction pointing towards the sky.

"YOU! ARE! USELESS!" She proclaimed getting a dry look from the ex-Colonel. He wanted to snap at her to make her realize she's not alone. Roy needs her to count on him even though she has a difficult time experiencing it.

_**BAM**_!

Hawkeye brutally kicked the door off the hinges and started Archer. She took his gun from the passenger seat and strongly struck the side of his head as he fell unconscious to the wheel. "SHIT!" She yelled aggravated from every mess she's created and dragged him into.

"RIZA!" He cautiously called out to her. "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT IN THERE?"

"I'M TRAPPED IN A MOVING VEHICLE WITH AN UNCONSCIOUS MILITARY OFFICER AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I'M ALL RIGHT?" Hawkeye incredulously screamed at him when she put her head out the window with a heated gleam in her eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" He shouted back, annoyed with every situation she forces onto him as he balled up all his frustration in the deepest part of his mind.

_**HONK**_!

_**BANG**_!

_**CRASH**_!

Mustang warily watched the scene be displayed as Hawkeye fired her gun at an oncoming honking car that crashed into another one while he pays attention to their chaos. He stared at her in disbelief through the rear view mirror having three cars intensely smash into one another and then glared her dead in eyes. She saw the flash of a small gleam of anger run in his black eyes and then he frowned at his best casual behavior.

"RIZA, YOU'RE MAKING A MESS." He slammed his foot on the pedal and drove faster keeping the same pace as the truck.

"I'LL MAKE A MESS OUT OF YOU IF YOU DON'T FUCKING DO SOMETHING, YOU MILITARIZED BASTARD!" Hawkeye violently whipped out Archer's gun and threatened her only hope to bring her out of the darkness.

_**BANG**_!

Mustang tapped the pedal of the car and lightly slammed the tip of the truck then quickly smashed both his feet on the breaks and kept his cautious eyes on the fierce rolling truck spiraling out of control from the traffic. It stopped in the middle of a patch of green grass surrounded by the road around the chaos they caused.

His eyes lit up in horror thinking of what he might find if he went to the destroyed vehicle. His heart started to beat faster when he didn't see anything appear out from the mess they created and couldn't lose her when he only began to build some small trust with her which had them circled around each other with their twisted pasts, like it was some dance they were spinning in.

His life endlessly drained out from him knowing his life is being played at by the man he so desperately wants to kill. He held back his terrifying thoughts of her and quickly ran out of the car he stole and carelessly searched the inside to find the one person who makes him forget the beast he can become. Roy desperately wanted to see her, wanted hear her and pull her into a bone crushing hug while he had his comfort stand in front of his scared character.

"HAWKEYE!" He warily called out her name. Where Riza stands is in the darkness where there is no light and it became harder for her, for them to breathe.

"Stop shouting, I'm right here." She slowly walked out the sideways truck, dizzy, placing her hand to the left side of her head where blood had been trickling its way down on her neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked a worried look put on his face. Hawkeye stood in the silence of their answers. She took a small breath of air before both started an argument.

"Am I okay?" She repeated in a seething incredulous aura. Mustang took a cautious step backwards. She irritably sighed at his attempt to make her feel welcomed in his presence to assure her she wasn't alone and has someone caring about the things she does. "Thank you." She quietly said.

He stared at her in shock with her choice of words. An immense smile appeared on his boyish features. She sighed, once more and returned the smile to him as it stretched wider to where she started to feel annoyed at it and wanted to shoot it away. His smile started to disappear and noticed a furious new aura began to show through his heated body.

She slowly took a step back and quickly turned her back because she's run into an aura like this before they met. It was quite frustrating and irritating to her. It mentally scarred a picture in her head she never wants to visit, again. Hawkeye only wanted, badly needed an escape from everything she causing her pain to come from.

Mustang chased her across the small circle of grass surrounded by the highway. He demanded the answers Hawkeye always seems to keep from him while leaving him in the dark leaving him drowning in how own despair. They want to fix things they can't accomplish until they right their wrongs, no matter where the doubts will lead them.

"HAWKEYE TELL ME THAT WASN'T YOU WHO SCREAMED?" He anxiously said. His life would fall deeper into a sea of pain if she told him the truth because he doesn't want to her in pain, no matter what it reminded him, especially his past, but he'll be glad if she did tell him the truth because their trust is becoming stronger as they share a bond forming on a thin line anyone can break.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She said picking up her pace as they ran in a meaningless circle. Hawkeye never saw him lose his control over something like this, something she's locked away deep in her mind and she only wanted it to stop.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!" He cut off the ridiculous pace around the circle they run in and ran halfway to the center and slammed a pair of hands on her shoulders. "Please tell me." The desperate pleading in his voice tore her apart from the military chase and the reason why she let him stay in her dangerous way of life.

"What does it matter?" She mumbled, aggravated to be dealing with her conflicted emotions. The look of worry staying in his coal eyes froze her in place never wanting to see that look, again.

"What do you mean?" He let loose of his hands throwing them down at his sides while she was thankful for the calmness he finally showed. What she knew of him to be.

"You should have just stayed behind and then maybe none of this would have happened." Hawkeye deadly stared him in the eyes with the same equal amount of fierceness.

"Maybe I should have, but I'm not going to walk away when I've been involved with you ever since you ran into me." Roy steadily proclaimed clenching his fists at his sides holding in more his anger.

"Idiot." She growled keeping her eyes transfixed on his determined ones. "I didn't scream. It was some lady who saw me get taken away."

"Don't I get an apology?" Roy suddenly asked. He took her slightly off guard then realized the reason why. She rolled her eyes for his amusement.

"For?" She curiously said laced with a bit of sarcasm. He was enjoying this side of her.

"For calling me names." He waved his brows to lighten her, both of their moods. He was just one step closer from getting shot at and becoming a target board.

"You're such a child." Hawkeye said in a dry tone. "Where's the car?" She suddenly asked in an annoyed way rubbing the side of her bleeding head.

"The cars' fine." They both turned the second those words came out of his mouth watched the car he left in the middle of the highway get ripped apart from a speeding truck.

_**BOOM**_!

"Fine, huh?" She turned around, a blank expression viewing on his face, disbelief washing over his character about the car that didn't belong to him.

Hawkeye spun on the back of her to deal with the malevolent unconscious man lying in the sideways truck who made her fears a reality as he body trembled to his vicious actions. Roy took one more glance at the totaled car then quickly rushed over to her side. He warily watched her movements when she let go of her head wound.

Roy mustang: Ex-Colonel, state alchemist and dog of the military, focused his attention, his mind and he cannot let go of some things and one of the few people to ever care about damaged goods. His world, his life, is wrapped around her in the unhealthy small amount of time they spend together, controlling her emotions, and sharing a past they thought could never be used against them. Mustang is aware of that and the warm feeling at the pit of stomach felt a little too close to home knowing where it might lead to.

Riza Hawkeye: runaway fugitive that lead a certain man in her way who will stick at her side like a thorn and caused her to feel emotions she hasn't experienced. Holding little hope inside her shattered body left an inviting entrance for Roy Mustang to have been putting together the missing pieces and make her whole, again.

Mustang watched Hawkeye move around the sideways truck keeping her concentrated burgundy eyes on the Archer while reaching for a pair of manacles and a gun for protection as they walk under a cold night of rain with the stars shinning on their darkened night.

"Come on." Mustang whined, incredulously. Hawkeye began to walk away from the colliding wars they can't seem to escape watching her stalk off in the pouring rain from the first time she left him in alone under the burning sun in the desert. "HEY!" Roy frantically waved his arms in the air, dramatically calling out to her.

"We have to keep moving." She steadily said as her eyes focused on the black road ahead.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked, warily laced with caution. She was wondering how many times he was going to ask her that until he got an answer he liked. She rolled her eyes at the thought of him actually doing that.

"I'm never okay." She growled under her breath. He gave her another worried look she hated then she sighed. She was getting nowhere.

"You may cause me trouble, but you'll be okay." Hawkeye stared into his determined eyes, a small smile placed on his lips.

Deep down Hawkeye felt those emotions Mustang's made her see, made her feel. She knows she doesn't have to hide it, but she's afraid to face her truth knowing he can just walk away from her forever. Hawkeye doesn't want to lose someone like Roy Mustang who picks up the fallen pieces and she doesn't want to stand alone to face her fears, he'll be there standing right by her side.

To have someone finally care about her left a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach crying the words, "save me now." He's wrapped himself in the danger surrounding most of Hawkeye's problem he's let himself remain in. They've both been a wreck to each other, but they never miss the bad times leaving them a bit broken because somewhere in the ocean of their minds they care about each other in their own cautious-sadistic ways.

The misery Hawkeye feels is gone when Roy tells her she'll be 'okay,' knowing he won't disappear on her. He's taken away parts of her darkness, the fears, the rage, and the cruel burdens falling on her shoulders. Roy made her feel human, once again and set a fire burning within her. He knew and she knew she wouldn't admit to such a childish thing.

Hawkeye continued to stare into his eyes, like her life is being poured back into her making her whole. "I didn't think you would understand my signal." She suddenly said. Roy was immediately caught off guard.

"Huh, you know, I keep expecting something else from you and I get the opposite." He mumbled and gave her an annoyed look. She rolled her eyes thinking this is how he would mostly react to their screwed up situations.

She smiled at his immature character. "Thank you." The smile stayed. The rare sight he sees in front of him left him a bit shocked on the inside after her saying that twice. He instantly remembered everything they've been through realizing the kind gestures.

"You trust me?" Roy incredulously said. He stopped walking by her side staring at her back with a smile growing wide. The pleasure surged through him, like an explosion of colorful waves.

"If you know don't ask." Hawkeye quietly said in a steady tone. "I want to get out of this rain. I don't know about you, Mr. Useless." She teased him as he raised one his brows in confusion. He was going to get her back for that on.

"Me, useless?" Roy repeated slightly defensive.

"When fire meets water the flame goes out." Hawkeye calmly said with a smile gracing her lips. Mustang played along with her game and placed a hand on his hurting heart.

"You hurt me, Riza." He watched her softly laugh at his attempt of acting. He wanted to hold her body in his arms and a leave a trail of kisses along the side of her jaw. He quickly pushed the thought away to focus on the other side of Hawkeye who has enjoyed getting a taste of freedom.

She stared into his eyes that trapped her in place. The look she saw in his eyes reminded her of the way her father looked at her mother before all their chaotic lives. It didn't bother her because Riza cars about him just as much as he cares about her, though she knows she'll deny it.

"Riza, everything we've gone through in the last week . . . are we friends?" Roy warily asked leaving behind his joyful attitude.

"I don't do 'friends,' Roy." She cautiously stated, but still continued to walk.

"What about now? What about me?" He carefully asked as Hawkeye wanted to answer, but could never get the three lettered word out.

"When you were still in the bar, Archer said you could kill me in a hear beat without thinking twice. I believe that, but I don't believe you'll use me." She slowly said in a low tone while he listened to her every word.

"Are we friends?" He asked, again growing impatient with each passing second she stalls for.

"You really are persistent and quite annoying." Hawkeye dryly proclaimed with a bored expression on her face.

"Just answer the question." He demanded, losing more of his patients or whatever he has left of it.

"You're my friend." Hawkeye calmly declared. Roy walked closer to her and wiped away the blood on the side of her head as they stand under the crying clouds where the moon and stars shine while walking on an empty highway with no food.

"Thank you." Roy said thoughtfully. An irritation smile was left at his lips that left her becoming something new. She hated how he could something like that to her.

"I should be thanking you not the other way around." She dryly said.

"You're cruel, you know that?" Roy gave her a bored look as a teasing argument started. "Let's make the night interesting." He suddenly decided, a devious plan coming to play.

"The night isn't interesting enough as it is already?" Hawkeye incredulously asked. A challenge to prove to themselves they grow stronger as they let their old self sink below.

"If you body matches what your eyes can do then you can call it a challenge." Roy steadily said as Riza was standing still, paralyzed at his clear coal eyes telling her it's her choice.

"Don't cry when I beat you." She taunted with a bit of violence hidden in her own sadistic-joyful ways.

Hawkeye slowly reached for the gun she stole from Archer and fired a single shot into the raining night receiving a complaint from Mustang. He wanted to stop all her dramatic entrances and just let her have a normal life and live with him, but he quickly shoved the thought aside into the farthest back corner of his mind while he focused on their challenge.

_**BANG**_!

"RIZA, YOU CHEATER!" She heard him shout over the gun shot as he ran after her. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She laughed at his attempt to settle her way of character.

"LIFE ISN'T FAIR, MUSTANG!" Hawkeye shouted over her shoulder as she jumped over a guarded rail and ran into a thick covet of woods.

Every step into the midst of the dark woods in the middle of the night, Hawkeye and Mustang chase each other around as they rid of the haunting memories they want to escape. Feeling every drop of water spread across their face felt as though she could feel something come alive in her, like she was reborn, but she wasn't the same as before and she's a bit glad.

He knows about the lonely place where the broken go as Hawkeye avoids her painful past, but the people who haven't noticed what she's gone through haven't given her a chance that he has and she's grateful for that. They both wonder why they have to feel the pain they do and they know it'll fade away when they're facing it because all they have to do is survive another in the dark before the morning.

All their anger washes away when they fight their battles no matter how difficult it is to face that and those fierce battles turn into memories. He lets his mind wander to a question he's never had answer to: _Why do we have to face things we can't see or the emotions we feel_?

Roy's seen people fall to their knees giving up their life, entirely without giving themselves a second chance and he won't let it happen again when it left him scarred and when he has someone right in front of his eyes he can't let down. Roy wants her to take her armor down to let him in and help sort out the mess she's already because each time she let her guard like this he was falling in a rough path with things he shouldn't have, but for an unknown reason he's enjoying the feeling.

Roy quickly runs in the woods slapping away wet branches and leaves wanting to desperately reach Hawkeye because both know they think no one will notice the wet tears falling down their faces wishing their life wasn't theirs, but he wants to save her no matter what the consequences.

"HEY RIZA, THINK WE COULD SWITCH THE CHALLENGE?" He shouted down five paces behind her slapping another set of wet leaves then leaped over a small bush with a bigger set of branches. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"SUCK IT UP!" Hawkeye playfully yelled smack a branch out her way, feeling more of the cool rain fall on her face. She felt so refreshed, despite what she's actually doing in the middle of the night with an ex-soldier.

"REALLY?" Roy shouted in disbelief jumping over a log splashing his feet into a cold puddle and wrapped his arms around her back as they quickly roll downward on a hill.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU INSANE MILITARY DOGS?" Hawkeye furiously screamed at him while he tried to most of the hits to their intertwined bodies.

"ME?" He incredulously said. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?" His back smacked into a large branch as they started to roll fasted down the hill taking a different course.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I KNEE YOU IN THE GROIN!" Hawkeye yelled in his face. He pulled their bodies closer knowing there's a double meaning to most of his actions.

He chuckled at her attempt to threaten him. Roy stared into her fiery burgundy eyes for a short moment thinking she's far beyond repair, but he won't let her down, even if it cost him his life. The thought didn't bother him because it leaves such a nice peaceful feeling his heart he never wants to forget. It something he knew he shouldn't be feeling, so for now he would slowly take some chances, only if she's willing to do same, but it will forever be his death wish when he chooses to tell her.

Hawkeye kept a deadly glare in his direction burning a bullet into the middle of his forehead. The look quickly disappeared as she stared into his eyes staring at her reflection, like a mirror of all her lies she's fed to him. Roy turned her black and white world to exploding colors of emotions she doesn't know why she has to feel and tries to tell her he's going to be there as if he lifeline is holding onto his stretched out hand, the one she remembered when she first ran into. It was that rainy night.

The pair of runaway fugitives continued to uncontrollably spin down a hill filled with shattered twigs and branches digging into their flesh with Mustang taking most of the hits. He didn't want her anymore hurt than she already was today. Then he felt them small rocks leaving rough bruises all over and the blood trailing along their bodies on the wet ground until they rolled off a small ledge and stopped spinning.

Roy hung over her as they stare into each other's eyes forgetting all the hurt they've held inside. He wanted to open his mouth and speak, but whatever he wanted to say never came out as his black eyes spoke for him, understanding each of their signals. "You . . . okay?" Roy asked, slightly out of breath and to try to keep it in control.

"Is this what 'friends' do?" Hawkeye questioned their every move while their actions spoke for them. She didn't know why she wasn't moving or why she wasn't whipping out her gun like she usually does because it was kind of bothering her since she was feeling a little like she meant something to Roy Mustang.

He bore his eyes into her seeking answers he'll never know. He wants to know the feeling that burns his entire body. Hawkeye saw the lustful gleam in his mien. She didn't move away from their position and trusted his moves. She just didn't know why, but she had some feeling he would be all right in her case.

His look instantly vanished when he felt something slithery slither up his pants leg. He confusingly stared at her as she did the same. "What are you doing?" He warily asked.

"I'm not doing anything." She calmly, still kept her eyes on him. Mustang quickly whipped his head back to see a snake make its way up to his leg.

"AARRGGGHHH!" Roy rapidly bolted to his feet and let the reptilian fly. His heart began to beat faster when he felt the animal wrap around him and let it go somewhere he doesn't want to know.

Hawkeye calmly rose to her feet with her head pounding from her earlier injuries, their game and Mustang screaming his lungs off until they burned his insides. She lightly chuckled to herself, not once seeing him see this terrified.

"STOP LAUGHING!" He cried. Roy glared at her in disbelief. He didn't notice the slithery reptile land across his shoulder lightly wrapping itself around his neck and noticed she immediately went silent. "ARRGGHHH! GET! IT! OFF!" Roy screamed in fear frantically moving his body around the tree.

"STOP WHINING!" She screamed picking up a large branch.

"W-WHAT IS T-THAT?" Roy stuttered, scared pointing to the weapon in her hand. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He asked desperately to get out of his biting situation.

"Just shut up and let me help you." Hawkeye steadily demanded in a low tone keeping her focused eyes on the reptile wrapped around Roy's neck.

"Back away with that, Hawkeye." Roy slowly said with his voice turning to edge waving his arms lightly so she could see he did not like her idea of helping him out.

"I'm not going to let you die by a snake. I'll be the one to kill you for helping me." She glared into his uneasy mien, a dry expression pouring over his. He really did not want her help, especially with his.

". . . You're allowed to make your own choices, but what are you going to do when I'm gone?" Roy said, angrily as his nerves slightly began to calm down. He slowed each word to watch her expression change. He wanted her to understand what was happening to him when he let himself get this way.

"I would kill myself." Hawkeye deadly proclaimed through tightly clenched teeth, tightly gripping the branch more.

"Why?" He slowly asked. He gave her a glance of pity she never wanted to see on him. It hurt them both in different ways they can't explain to each other, but know why it's there.

". . . You won't be there." Hawkeye growled, hiding her trembling voice. She hated how he could manage to make her get like this.

"So then help me out of this mess and let me be there for you." Roy warily said with determination entering his voice and staying his eyes that Riza needs to see. He won't be going anywhere for a long time.

_**WHACK**_!

"OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Roy shouted in disbelief when she smacked his neck where the snake was still tightly wrapped around his neck.

_Hiss_.

"You made me say it." She seethed through her teeth, clutching the branch even harder. He was pissing her off more than he needed. It all started that raining night when she spent the night at his place.

"Uh, I think you made it mad." Roy turned his head towards the hissing snake as he spoke, not bothering to pay attention about Hawkeye's statement.

_**WHACK**_!

"OW! WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?" He quickly turned his head to her steaming eyes while the reptile bit the inside of his neck. "AAHHHH!" Roy screamed in pain. He furiously ripped the disgusting thing away from his neck, turned around and viciously threw it behind his head.

Hawkeye watched as Mustang fell to the wet muddy ground by her feet. She warily eyed his body and lightly flipped him over with her foot wondering if that snake did something to him. "Hey, wake up." She said dryly. He remained in his same position, an odd plant next to his head and she groaned, annoyed. "YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST HAD TO GET TOUCHED BY A NUEROTOXIC PLANT!" She shouted in disbelief in the midst of the dark night . . .

Hawkeye dragged Mustang's heavy body on the ground while searching for a place to rest. She scanned his entire body of muscles that completed him and kept her eyes on his hip where he first showed her a massive scar from the Ishvalan War of Extermination. However he obtained it, it made her feel a bit scared from him. She wouldn't allow that show because right now she didn't have a sense of letting her emotions get in the way.

The way she stacks her bricks built so thick she blocks out the sunlight trying to enter her life letting it shine on a defeated person she can become. Mustang has made a small spark in her she doesn't know of that's ready to be ignited. It was slowly starting to make her clean, but when he first saw it and when he first saw her in action he doubt something like a flame was going to be enough to have her back down on earth. He wanted to find a way without making her break.

She let her back slide on the rigid rocks leaning her head into her knees resting her fatigued frame. Hawkeye hated the warm feeling in her stomach when the man laying unconscious beside her made her feel alive forgetting the bad things she's done. She tightly shut her fists as she struggled to come to terms with her determined friend to be there for her. Every second Roy Mustang found with her, she was beginning to feel something more, something she shouldn't, but whatever exactly that feeling was she wasn't quite sure.

"I'll be here for you, Riza." Roy leaned his head by her thigh, his eyes closed with a small smile appearing at the corner of his mouth.

_How long will I be there stuck with you_? She thought.

* * *

**Ok, I want to apologize for not updating sooner. I was on vacation for about 2 weeks and when I got home we had a really bad thunder storm that literally wiped out my internet connections for three weeks and just got my check in toady get all my stuff back so now here I am giving you another update. I really am sorry for long wait. Hope you guys enjoy it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 Day 1 part 3

Hawkeye gazes at her sleeping partner or whatever he really is to her while having several thoughts run through her mind as she asks herself some of the same questions Mustang has in his head trying to figure out their enigma. One question wavers throughout her mind repeating itself over and over again until it's drilled in her head for an answer she wants: how many times have you seen me hurt in the small of amount of time you've known me or been with him? She felt as though this man laying right beside her in this cave in the middle of the night, was going to make her something she didn't want to become or the fact she keeps telling she doesn't want him around, but he keep finding a way back to her and she's getting quite annoyed with his antiques. To her, she doesn't know if she can actually handle something like this all on her own. She knows she needs to find another way just to see another day and the only way she can do that is with being with Roy Mustang.

Hawkeye leaned her head against the rigid wall behind her feeling all those sharp stone dig in the back of her skull, then she closed her eyes for a long moment to remember why she chose this life, chose this path and why Mustang chose to save her. She really couldn't believe he's been doing this, following her, saving her, most likely _helping_ her. She wanted to believe Roy can save her from herself taking away the pain and then one by one all her bones become numb. She wanted to run from their chase, from what he's really doing to her then it was all leading into her head because she had a soft, husky voice in the back of her head calling out to her saying she wanted to change. And it's what scared her the most because he was slightly changing her, changing her ways.

Hawkeye wanted to live, but not the life she has right now where they're both sacrificing things they can't explain. They were the same and not divided, at least not like most people, except they're not most people. Roy holds the keys to her new life as he turns her around and shouts, calling her name, like that voice in the back of her head. It shakes her to the core knowing it's where she stands with Mustang on his trust.

The world they live in is rotting from the dangers from the people who can't control themselves as they hunger for more than just spilling blood. It was like some dose the world was put on and they were dying because of it, but they had to get prepared for a war as they hear a rumble on the ground knocking them closer to the ground. To them, war isn't worth it when you have to take people's lives. It's not over for them and they know they won't throw it away when there's more than meets the eye.

Out of Hawkeye's peripheral vision, Mustang let his head fall onto her thigh. "Riza . . ." He groaned out in slight pain, calling out her name. He was still barely able to move.

"Be quiet and sleep off the drugs, Mustang." Hawkeye ordered, sleepily. She didn't want to deal with the blackened part of her that blocked out the sun or the fact how Mustang got himself into a drug induced sleep while they went for a chase. As he likes to call it.

"Why is the sun on the ceiling?" Mustang pointed to the nothingness that clouded his eyes. Hawkeye rolled her eyes. _I can't believe I have to put up with this_. She thought.

"You're delusional." She dryly said. "Just sleep off the drugs already." She angrily repeated in a demanding tone pointing her gun at his head.

Hawkeye hasn't seen what Mustang has created out of her and if she did she wasn't going to tell him. A person who can trust someone they just met, was an odd thing, but as she was learning to believe in the man who's stepped into her damaged life. He's separated some of her unstable pain into something she's never been able to feel and it bothered her because someone is staying with her to fix what's wrong, but the people she use to have in her life to trust have all betrayed her and she was thinking Mustang might be willing to do the same. _What makes you think he won't_? She thought.

When all Hawkeye sees is the broken memories, it's leaving her with empty hands, but Roy brings back the hope right into her life, though she barely has, but he just thought as long as you have enough you'll be able to survive, but he was also trying to cope with their odd differences towards each other while he leads her back on track to an endless road with him.

Roy doesn't want Hawkeye to walk away from her tragic past alone. He knows the feeling of being lost, broken and he's willing to do anything to keep her the same or at least get some part of Hawkeye's original life back into her. He had somewhat of a spark burning brighter between them. They have a story to tell that can bring them closer while Riza still wants believe there is a meaning in his words and his actions.

Roy stared at her confused burgundy eyes. He moved his body closer to her and rose to his feet dragging Hawkeye with him. "You always have a choice to make, Riza." He slowly breathed out beside her ear, a cold shiver flowing down her back.

"You're still annoying when you're drugged, Roy." She calmly replied. She watched his actions making sure he won't regret anything or her, though she doesn't know why she hasn't done anything to him.

"I like you, Riza." Roy proclaimed in a low rumble. His voice traveled through her body feeling the vibrations of his deep voice.

"You don't know what you're saying." Hawkeye tried to push his strong body away from her as he forces himself in the position they're in. It was all because of him they're in the mess in they're in right now.

"It doesn't matter if I'm with you." he pressed his forehead against hers staring into her harden eyes, lust overwhelming his actions she didn't want to see.

"Back away." Hawkeye declared in a slightly shaken tone. Roy dangerously played around their emotions between them. He slowly leaned forward with his burning body and smashed their mouths together in a furious passionate kiss.

Roy roughly shoved her back against the rigid walls feeling the sharp stones, again dig into her back. She had to push him away before the conflicting things between them quickly went out of control, but she couldn't find the strength to shove his actions away and that meant something to her and she pulled him closer to her body as she fought the fight in her because for once she wanted to let herself feel free. She wanted to let go.

Hawkeye didn't want Roy to let go of he when he still has hand reaching out for her whether she didn't want his help or accept it, she rather chooses to forget about it and move with regret while he was still interfered, no matter what she did to him. All she knew in this moment was that they both have their differences while they cope with their interfering emotions, especially in this moment.

Hawkeye blocked out all the light she once had from all the walls she's built that Mustang somehow manages to break down. Mustang has given her a new life to fill up the dark letting the sparks fly igniting hidden emotions they don't want to display, but sometimes to her the emotion was too great for her to handle and when the light in her completes there's no place to hide.

Roy wrapped an arm around her waist pressing his burning body closer to hers as his other hand slipped behind her neck as she slightly moaned against his movements as a smile crept its way onto his lips. Hawkeye's hands unconsciously wandered to the back of his neck playing with the back of his has as she slowly pulled him away from her in pain and he made things a bit too difficult for her liking. He knew that. He just liked to tease her. Roy Mustang was beginning to be her painkiller because of all the things he makes her do and feels which leaves her hating him more than before, still wanting to put that bullet through his head.

Roy hovered over her body leaving no room to get out of his iron grasp when he tightly wrapped his hands around hers and placed them above her head and slightly put on a wicked smile that sent a dark shiver down her back. "You taste good, Riza." Roy breathlessly whispered as Hawkeye felt the low rumble of his voice, again.

She warily stared into his lustful eyes as she stood near him in their position. "Roy, get in control." Hawkeye proclaimed in a low deadly tone.

"You smell good . . ." He took her breath again smashing their lips together and slammed their bodies in a burning passionate kiss.

_**BANG**_!

_**BANG**_!

_**BANG**_!

Hawkeye immediately whipped out her gun and fired at Mustang who quickly jerked away from her and frantically screamed at her unbelievable actions he didn't understand in his state of character.

"ARE YOU INSANE, YOU FREAKING TRIGGER HAPPY?" Hawkeye pushed his hurting words away from her, from a feeling she's felt and hated ever since she's been on her own.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME?" Hawkeye frantically shouted in desperation. She didn't wish for this to happen and she only hoped it would end her shattered life. "I DON'T NEED SOME DAMN EX-SOLDIER IN MY LIFE!" She screamed, broken from the very start. Mustang didn't think he was capable of fixing her because she may be beyond help.

Roy stood in silence watching her angered expression remain on her face with a violent gleam entering her eyes that held back the urging stream of water. Mustang was confused at this entire situation, so he didn't say anything as to why she was reacting this way. He just stayed quiet. Hawkeye hated letting him follow her in her hell she can't seem to escape. She clenched the gun tighter in her hand holding in more of the malevolent anger. She was beyond putting a putting a bullet in this guy. It's one of the reasons she fires so close to his body.

Roy ran a hand over his face then stared up at the dark cave asking for the answers he won't get. He darkly chuckled at her comment. He suddenly fell to the cold ground still chuckling to try to forget her weak demanding voice. He didn't care if she really shot him because she knew she wouldn't be able to pull the trigger.

She steadily eyed his unstable friend for a slight moment before she walked out the cave into the black night where the clouds dropped the bits of water tracing every part of her skin while he let the drug consume him, but he wouldn't let his mind forget what he said or what he did, but he also knew he might forget.

Hawkeye let her back slid against a hard stone cold rock as she let her mind waver around what Archer had said earlier and the fact Mustang took her breath, once again and every time he did she wasn't minding them and it was slightly scaring her. She roughly shut her fists burning those moments from her mind and locking them away inside a deep black hole consuming the little light Mustang gave her. She knew that.

She smiled to herself when the first person she wanted to forget was Roy Mustang and it was the first thing she thought of as well, but she couldn't let go of the feeling he gave her when they shared emotions they couldn't, especially the one they had about ten minutes ago. She wanted to tear him apart, limb from limb so she didn't have to put up with his annoying, self absurd person he is because she was feeling a little to close and Hawkeye doesn't close. She prefers to be alone to where she doesn't care what anyone does, only cares what she does.

"You're a complete idiot, you know that?" Hawkeye simply said when she heard his footsteps from behind her. He stood there with an odd look on his face.

He scoffed at her simple counters. "Find another comeback, sweetie." Roy steadily said with dark humor as he took a seat next to her raging aura that wanted to strangle him.

"Do you still see a sun on the cave ceiling?" Hawkeye ignored his comment. She moved on to more pressing matters concerning them. He rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, incredulously.

"Do you remember from before?" Hawkeye stared into the dark woods with a dry expression displayed on her face that Mustang didn't like.

" . . . Are you okay?" Roy slowly asked in a cautious tone, worry taking over in his eyes. "Hold on, w-what did I d-do?" He questioned in a shaky voice.

Hawkeye took one glance at her lightly bruised wrists he once had a cruel grip on. "I'm starting to believe what Archer said about you." She turned her head to meet his angered eyes filled with hurt.

"Tell me what I did?" Roy anxiously demanded. He began to slightly shake as his mind started to play things he didn't want to imagine and how and why Hawkeye was doing, thinking of him.

"Nothing." She dryly said. "We should get some sleep."

"I can't get sleep until I know what I did to you." Mustang's voice started to betray him as she gave him a worried look he didn't need to see and stared into her cautious eyes.

"It's what you do to my head." Hawkeye mumbled. Mustang looked at her confused comment he caught. He rolled his eyes again in annoyance knowing she can be quite stubborn.

"What do you mean?" He raised his brows in confusion. He was at a loss at what to say because he didn't know what was happening anymore, let alone why she's so pissed at him.

"You're a damn difficult person to understand." A lost expression displayed itself on his face showing he was nowhere near what she's following.

"Me?" Mustang incredulously said, pointing to himself. "What about you?" He then pointed his finger back at her, his brows wiggling at her to settle the tension.

"I have a story to tell you and I have wounds that need to be healed, but some are left as permanent scars. It's dark and it never goes away . . ." Her words started to fade towards the end of her statement he still didn't quite understand, but understood where she was coming from and what he might have done.

"It makes you feel alone." Hawkeye stayed quiet while Roy spoke her pain she didn't need or want to have. "There's no switch to turn it off, Riza." The softness in his voice made her insides cringe, hurting to hear the truth she already knows.

"I know that. I would have done that a long time ago." Her voice became distant and it wasn't going away. Roy didn't like the way she behaved most times knowing she's facing a war inside her head and probably everywhere else.

The feeling felt cold to her like a thief crawling in the dark taking away the things she still wants and needs. It's the truth she can't handle and Mustang is the one to bring the pain she doesn't want to feel, but he needs her to know before she's more than he can handle and he's known since the day they met she's been giving him warning to leave. He wouldn't leave until she has what she deserves. He wants to be there when she sees it happen because deep down Hawkeye knows he's the one who's helped so much, but she would deny it because she couldn't admit something like that to him.

With a war they face and can't seem to ever get out of, especially being chased by three military soldiers, two of who want to help while the other wants to kill her, every part of Hawkeye seems to be crashing down even further and more blood is being shed on her body and she didn't know how long she can keep up with this façade, but she feels all of this run in her veins and seems to be like they're going to break if she continues down this path because for them they can finish what they started if she keeps all of this locked inside and the fact that everything is already changing around her. It's a little more than they can handle, but she can see them, see them all get past through the hell they all face and maybe even get the peace she longs for.

The different parts in their life collided, becoming a warning as he spun out of control when they stand on the thin ice they're on right now, but the feeling was not going away. She couldn't stand it, except she learned to deal with it and once the ice breaks everything they shared becomes new, where the past is left behind.

"Are you still willing to help me?" Hawkeye suddenly asked catching Mustang off guard when he silently stood behind her with his hands in his pockets.

He furrowed his brows in confusion with a small grin on his face. "I wouldn't be standing here with you asking for forgiveness when I don't even know what I did." Roy slowly said taking a seat next to her, still keeping his grin so he could see her beautiful smile. "I'll always help you." He genuinely said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Roy stared into her burgundy eyes felt quite attached to and could never look anywhere else. He's trapped and he can't get away, but he likes the feeling she lets him see. "Please tell me what I did."

"It was just a kiss." Hawkeye dryly said. He immediately bolted to his feet and frantically pacing back and forth.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" Hawkeye warily stared at him. She furrowed her brows in confusion, his sudden change in character wondering why the hell he was freaking out over a small kiss they shared when he was in a drug induced state.

"Why are you reacting this? I don't see the point. You do it when I get you pissed." Hawkeye dryly proclaimed. He looked at her incredulously.

"I LIKE BEING IN CONTROL AND I WASN'T HAWKEYE!" Roy yelled, desperately to make her see why he really was acting this way. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOES TO YOU?" Riza remained on the wet ground giving Mustang a calm expression he didn't understand.

"I take it you're going to tell me." Hawkeye said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"IT MESSES WITH MY HEAD . . ." Roy let his hands slide through his wet hair as stayed slick back with a few pieces falling on his forehead. "I DON'T LIKE HURTING YOU!" He stared into her lurking eyes that triggered a small part of her past in her head she needed to stay out of. "I'm sorry." He slowly breathed out.

"I don't care what you don't like." Hawkeye growled to rid of the conversation they're having. He took his place by her again with a sad smile on his face. He thought she was such a liar at times.

"No, you do care or else we wouldn't be speaking." The gentle tone he took had Hawkeye's insides eel the warmth of his gentleness. She scoffed.

"That's why I want it to stop." She muttered into the cold air feeling it cover her lips. He wanted to capture them, but after his little act he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What did Archer do?" Roy slowly asked in cautious tone, suddenly taking her a bit off guard.

"That's a story for another time." He intently eyed her knowing she won't give him what he wants to hear and he didn't care at the moment as long as she was okay.

"I'm sorry."

"If I hear another 'I'm sorry' I'm going to shoot you." Hawkeye deadly proclaimed gripping her gun at her holster. His brow began to twitch in irritation.

"Sorry . . ." He quickly help up his hands for defense as she whipped out her gun, aiming it at his head. He gave her an incredulous look.

_Unbelievable_ _. . ._ He thought.

_**BANG**_!

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE SERIOUS!" Roy frantically yelled, slowly turning his head to face the tree with an immense indent and a smoking bullet.

"You should know by now I'm serious about everything I say and do." Hawkeye steadily proclaimed. She saw him calm down and stare at her with a bit of confusion, a wary glow in his eyes.

"If you're serious about what you say and do why don't you ever break the kisses we share?" Hawkeye bore her eyes into his determined ones she can break. A sly smirk appeared on her face.

"I don't need you whining when you're with me." Hawkeye evenly said, the smirk on her lips Roy wanted to capture, but he wouldn't. He frowned then lightly laughed it off to hide the feelings he knows he shouldn't have.

"We still have six more days of hell." Roy ignored her comment he didn't believe and he also knew she had to wake up to face what he's feeling deep down in his hurting heart and doesn't know how much longer he can hold it in before it spills.

"It doesn't get any easier." Roy noticed the difference in her voice when it became distant. He hated that feeling when she got like this.

"You don't have to tell me." He her distant voice outside his head to focus on their friendship he created with her. His one desire is to break it and make it something more.

"When we get to Drachma I have to meet someone." She leaned her head on the rigid rock behind her staring at the dark starry night. A smile went was spread across Mustang's face.

"How far are you willing to go to get what you want?" Hawkeye stared into his steeled coal eyes trapping her in place. The smile was gone.

She gave him a small fake smile he didn't like and it made him think he won't be able change her mind, no matter how determined he is to make her way back and fight the war she has with her emotions and Archer's blood thirsty hunger for the chase, especially with her since she's the only he's after.

Roy didn't know how long he could hold on until something horrible would happen to her or him, but he wouldn't let it happen, couldn't let that happen. It would be more than he could take and he knew it and tried to forget the terrible thoughts plaguing his mind. He feels it in his body, crawling in his veins to make a clear point why his body reacts to her this way. The feeling left him with a slightly warm expression covering the darkness he doesn't know he's clouded in. It bothered him because he doesn't need the lies separating them and the fact that his feelings run so much deeper than he originally thought.

His eyes moved away from hers scanning each part of her misplaced mind. He clenched his hands around his knees locking away his frustrated emotions towards Hawkeye he never needed or wanted to have. He gave her one steadier look before he or she spoke.

"I'm willing to risk life." The way Hawkeye sounded had Roy's insides scream for mercy. A promise was made for him in the darkest part of his mind. He knew it was meant for him.

"With different reasons." Mustang whispered to himself. He looked up to the brightest stars in the midst of the night thinking of a way to change their small differences for each other.

_I wish this feeling would go away . . ._ He thought.

The was pair sitting under the moon and stars feeling the cool water trace their bone fragments as they let their thoughts wash away with the water. Roy slightly at every moving thought he shared with her disappeared in the most of the darkness because he felt truly at peace beside her. Every memory he had of her was trapped inside his head, even the lies he wanted to forget, but he couldn't let his mind do it when he found out the reason why. Slowly, it tore him apart destroying everything he built with her.

Roy Mustang couldn't do anything to change that.

They listen to the sound of the rolling thunder as they rain is trying to drown themselves in the empty thoughts that make feel at peace with each other as they learn to accept their actions matching their words. It gave them signs that they're awake then pulled together at separate lengths. Hawkeye lets Roy see her hidden emotions she's locked up since her dangerous chase began. When her dirtiness gets in the way, Mustang is the one to let it fall on his shoulders to keep her away from so the shit she's already in.

They truth gets in the way of the lies she's given him, the hurting in his eyes Hawkeye notices which sends an icy chill down her back and the look of pity he shows her gives her an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she knew she deserved some of it knowing Mustang will probably apologize for it later. Nothing can clearly settle between them as they argue over trivial things that leave them in harming situations, but sometimes Hawkeye liked being in some of this situations because whatever thing she felt like was going to kill her, she felt alive. And it was the same for Mustang, except he liked to keep at some simple things.

Whatever other things they're hiding from each other just for tonight or maybe the rest of their lives is getting washed away because they're done feeling like shit when they almost lose their life every other day, but the truth in love and war are where their hearts lie and in Mustang's bottomless abyss he knows Riza's been lost before with that feeling. He was the one who was going to make her feel like that. It was another desire of Roy's and it was to have her beating heart.

_I'll gladly give up my life for you, Riza, if it means to keep you out of harm's way . . . _He thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 Day 2 part 1

_Three hours earlier_.

**BANG**!

**BANG**!

**BANG**!

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND THESE SITUATIONS?" Roy incredulously yelled at her from across a bench while Archer fired his gun to make Hawkeye cower in fear.

"TROUBLE ALWAYS COMES WHEN I'M WITH YOU!" Hawkeye furiously shouted as she kept her body hidden from behind a trash can.

"YOU WANT TO DO THIS NOW?" Roy poked his head up slightly to see Archer slowly walking around the train station with a menacing aura radiating into the air that suffocated Hawkeye.

"Why don't you two save it for the honeymoon?" Archer darkly spoke with a sickening smirk crawl into his face. "Too bad your girl won't be around long enough." He started to spin his gun around his finger leaving his malicious grin.

His voice was emotionless that left Hawkeye trapped in fear and frozen in her spot. A dark icy chill crept its way down her spine as she could feel his malevolent actions wrap around her small frame. Roy watched him sluggishly walk around the small area while he tore apart the human inside of her he created within the little times he's come to know her.

The dark threats he gives off to only Riza made Roy's blood boil in his veins. He didn't know what kind of horrible things this man did to her to make her fear him this much and Roy was going to burn him until he would hear his frantic screams of agony and plead for his pathetic life he should have never had. His desires kept building brick by brick. He was going to kill this man no matter how emotionless he'll let himself feel.

"When the Fuehrer finds out you have an ex-military dog under your skin he'll kill you without a second thought." Archer clutched the gun in his hands attempting to scare her pointless thoughts. "Then I'll come after you." He stopped in the center of the floor with a twisted sadistic grin plastered to his face.

"What do you want with her, Archer." Mustang firmly demanded and slightly surprised by his steady voice.

"Oh, you still haven't told him how you managed to almost kill me while Bradely was off killing your biological father?" He spun on the back of his heel facing the sky. Hawkeye hated the dark attitude he always showed that lingered wherever they went.

Every dark, preserved, demented thing Archer has done to her and to her only family she had left who left her to be on her own died the moment she first ran into him. Everything about the original Hawkeye died and Roy only fought for her to have what little human she still had left be poured right back into her diminishing soul.

While he kept riding her about the past, Hawkeye tightly clenched her fists not able to take much more than a single word escape his mouth. She was tired of running and she knew she could only last for so long until someone gave out. Hawkeye sought for something more than just revenge, she required to be somebody new and it bothered her to let things escalate to such a level where she almost had to choose sides she couldn't decide.

"Three and half hours ago were much better than this shit." Hawkeye darkly growled as she unclenched her hand to reach for her gun. "Leave him out of this." Hawkeye slowly rose to her feet and stared into his black emotionless eyes.

"Riza, what are you doing?" Roy turned his body to the side to face the situation he couldn't imagine.

She stayed quiet while Archer aimed his gun at her. She quickly whipped out her gun and grinned widely while Roy watched in slight shock. His body was frozen and he needed to move. A horrid look crossed his face when he knew she calling a bluff.

ARE FREAKING ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH…?

"HAWKEYE, DON'T YOU DARE!" He forced his still body to move in her direction. She glanced in his direction for one moment then Archer pressed the trigger.

**BANG**!

"You're such an idiot…" Mustang proclaimed in a quiet-weak voice.

"Three and half hours ago is definitely better than this shit." Hawkeye growled at her moronic friend who took a bullet for her. His heavy body lightly leaned against her. His breath escalating into high pressure to breathe.

* * *

Hawkeye and Mustang walk endlessly in the woods as they hide from themselves in the shadows from the events that occurred last night. Hawkeye betrayed her mind the moment she let him slip into her thoughts as he took control of her emotions, but she locked those moments away when took some of the weight off her shoulders.

As they wander around the thick covet of woods Roy scans every dull part of the area they're covered in. He let his eyes wander to her back feeling the storm in her change. He won't surrender quietly and will put up scene to keep her alive long enough to get her one desire of a new life she's not aware of.

He's capable of making her longing come true and he stands in her shadow waiting for the right opportunity to take and to place in her hands, but they're not the same as before and both know there's much more ahead of them with a bloody war going on against the Fuehrer and his rebellious dogs.

Hawkeye felt his steady gaze burning a hole in her back. He put his hands in his pockets to keep himself from strangling the woman he cared about. Uncontrollably, his mind plagued itself with questions and answers he didn't want to believe. He'll live for her and nothing more.

They won't leave the way they came and they can barely believe they're halfway over with their dangerous mission they gave themselves. It was never Hawkeye's didn't choose to feel alone and he's never been inside the place of fears she has, but since he's stepped in he's been the best thing her life's given her.

"You really will put a hole in my back if you don't stop." Hawkeye said in an irritated attitude. He tiredly sighed under his breath collecting his thoughts.

"Just a lot of questions, is all." Roy stood by her side when he spoke. Her desire to strangle him with her gun became a bit overwhelming when she rested her hand on the holster.

"I don't believe you for a second." She seethed through her teeth. She stopped in the middle of the forest and glared into his calm enigmatic eyes.

"And why is that?" Roy steadily asked with a devious grin placed on his lips.

"You're too calm. It's almost real." She warily stated, a conniving glint in her eyes.

"Am I?" He cautiously asked again, his grin remaining. "Or are you delusional?" He carefully worded his phrases.

"I really hate it when you switch masks." Hawkeye dryly said and sighed.

"Well, I try to lighten the mood of a boring friend who keeps me in the dark." He playfully shrugged his shoulders. He smiled towards her violent aura. She wanted to shoot him in between his eyes.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot you?" Hawkeye annoyingly mumbled under her breath as she walked past him. She shut her fists to keep from harming and to rid of her hatred while he continued to switch masks.

"You trust me." Roy simply stated, a small smile for her to see plastered on his boyish features she couldn't stand.

"Prove it." Hawkeye warily proclaimed when she stood in front of Mustang.

"Wrong choice of words." Roy said in a steady tone and lightly caught Hawkeye's mouth with his.

He placed his hands at her sides and pulled her closer to his burning body. Roy smiled slightly into the kiss when Hawkeye followed his movements. She tightly gripped the front of his shirt with one hand and her hand resting on her gun.

"Sometimes I really like you and other times I just plain hate you." Roy calmly said and began to wander in the woods that will lead them to the highway and follow a pair of train tracks.

"You really need to stop doing that." She stated, annoyed at his every attempt to have the same attitude as her.

Roy was tired of jumping around his emotions towards her and he'll only let them show if she gets hurt by a man he wants to burn to ashes. His heart fell to pieces each time she lies to him. He couldn't take much more until his heart started to pour out all emotions he's kept locked inside.

Roy needed signs from her knowing she's awake because he's not going to leave her alone. He knew she's had enough people walk out of her life until he showed up trusting her without even knowing he's been left in the dark, but he's glad to have met her.

"Sorry…" Roy turned his head facing her burgundy eyes with a smile she liked to see.

"Don't bother apologizing." She continued to walk further without waisting time they needed.

"You're definitely not what I expected." Roy mumbled annoyingly reaching her quick pace.

"I didn't expect an ex-military dog at my side." Hawkeye muttered into the moist air.

"And I didn't expect a fugitive on the run come knocking into me." Roy added a bit defensively.

Each word leaving his mouth Hawkeye felt the truth sting her heart she didn't know it was still beating. It made her feel human as if the word made it seem foreign with violent actions in her way. Roy made her broken window a door where she can see the reality she set herself and the lives she's taken, but he'll make sure she stays safe.

Hawkeye just wanted to be somebody and just wanted a taste of her original body she left long ago in the bottomless abyss of her conscious. She tightly clenched her hands by her sides feeling the urge to grip it in a way she won't be able to control.

The pair walks under the bright sun burning their flesh. The small shadows coming off from the tree branches is a small moment that provides them with shade as they made their way towards the highway and followed the train tracks to a new destination.

"Are you going to be quiet this entire walk and ride?" Mustang complained, slouched his shoulders and playfully pouted.

"If it keeps your annoying mouth shut then yes." Roy caught the grin on Hawkeye's face. He smiled inwardly after her small comment laced in a bit of sarcasm.

"What other things haven't you told me yet?" Roy suddenly asked. His voice put on steady demand.

"Things you don't need to know. They'll get you killed." Hawkeye stopped walking for a moment and face his steeled face. "I won't let it happen." She stared into his black harden eyes that hold something back he can't seem grasp.

"I know." Roy soothingly said. He showed her a genuine smile Hawkeye liked to see because it heals the brokenness inside.

"Then why did you ask?" Hawkeye asked a bit annoyed with every attempt to speak with her.

"I wanted to hear you say it." He shrugged his shoulders to lighten the tension he caused between them.

"Don't ask questions when you already know the answers." Hawkeye dangerously growled against her teeth.

Some of the doors are open for the next mistake as she hides him deeper in her lies then he just let himself enter everything about her, though she needed to keep him away and he'll only start believing when she feel truly alive. Roy knows she's not alone, but the way she acts around him has him torn in pieces that cuts through the night.

Nothing will be okay and they're not the same as before. When they lose faith it's a shame, but they never broke the space between. They're still standing beside each other to help themselves understand why thy haven't left and the pair won't walk away from the things that can kill them. The lights around them is what keeps them at bay when they let go of the past.

Their past becomes a past. It remains a memory they won't forget. They walk on the highway road shedding old skin from a life they don't need anymore turn let it drown by the presence of their undying emotions. It's a strong voice calling out to them in the darkest of places, "make me feel alive."

While they walk further on the road to the train tracks the fugitives remained silent. Mustang glared at the road he'll be watching for a couple of hours. He couldn't help his mind wander around her features. He tightly shut his eyes to keep himself from wanting every part of her.

You're just lighting a fire of rage, Roy…

A thief he let into his head that held the key to his entire life. Before this day he wanted more details when he passed out from their little race. The way he left her made his insides cry in agony leaving a sting of guilt in his heart in the dead of that night. Roy forcefully shoved that thought aside because what he had right now with her was enough.

"How do you know Archer?" Hawkeye suddenly asked. She stared at the driest thing nature gave itself.

He raised a brow marking confusion. "I thought it was pretty self explanatory." Roy slowly said.

"Answer the question, Roy." Hawkeye anxiously stated biting the inside of her cheek controlling her anger.

Roy exasperatedly sighted and rubbed the side if his temple from an oncoming headache. "I've known him since we entered the academy. He turned into a monster the day we set foot in the Ishvalan War. He'll kill anyone without a second thought-you already knew that." Roy gave her a soft smile knowing exactly how he works and it's okay to be afraid.

"It doesn't matter what I know. I want to know what you know about Archer." Hawkeye said in a steady tone. It stopped Mustang from walking beside and gave her a cautious look.

"You already know what I'm going to tell you. There's no point on discussing it." Roy slowed each word. She already had him drilled into her head and Roy didn't want to put another burden on her shoulders.

"I was hoping for a different story." Hawkeye scoffed and let out a breath of relief. A smirk took place and she'll be able to get what she's always wanted from that man: DEATH & FREEDOM.

"You and me both." Roy whispered into thin air when he saw Hawkeye running to a moving vehicle. "What the-HAWKEYE!" Roy immediately yelled out her name as he took off sprinting feeling the harsh winds cut his face like a knife.

Roy just watched her back burning a deadly hole in her back to her her to turn around. What Hawkeye was doing was reckless and he was done playing games with her. He wants a safer place for her an she'll take the time to breathe. Roy will help her until his dying breath, though he'll know she'll do something stupid to not make it come true.

The faster Roy ran the quicker he's getting to Hawkeye. The cool wind slicing his cheeks, his black hair becoming slick and his eyes burned from the cool contact of the wind. As long as he chased her he can get back up again. He liked the dangerous chase in their chaotic escape from the military. It gave him a feeling of freedom no one else could obtain.

The thrill of having someone like Hawkeye creating chaos to him felt incredible as he finally saw her break out of a small shell she built herself and saw little of the original person she once use to be. He let a smile grow while continued build a small bride of trust. Hakweye felt the glare on her back along with a warm smile he has and it ran through her like a fire.

She quickened her pace for one moment turn leaped onto the back of a moving truck. He groaned aloud muttering something incoherent under his breath as he tried to reach her. Roy hated this part of while her hidden one is rarely shown.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN?" Roy incredulously yelled at her half hanging body. Her eyes pierced right through his. She smirked at him that made his insides cringe from the fear he's feeling.

"IT WAS YOUR DAMN DECISION TO FOLLOW ME!" She let the smirk remain that played with every emotions towards her she's not aware of.

"FRIENDS MAKE CHOICES TOGETHER!" Roy angrily yelled as he held back some of the pain his voice had and jumped at the last second before the truck sped away. "You're a cruel one at it too." Roy said with a frown.

"Get over it." Hawkeye innocently said, a sorry glint in her eyes she only let Roy see.

Thinking it might wash away their destructions it leaves a rumble in the floor knocking everything to the ground. They both feel it leave their veins disappearing into the nothingness that can become something if they choose to exchange something of equal value.

Since the incident with Archer, Mustang hasn't been able to think straight with Hawkeye having him wrapped around her finger as he tries to sort himself out from the dangers of her complicated past. The caring he's shown her has proven him to be more than a friend, a compatible companion.

Their end is where they begin where broken people fix themselves from the help of others who show them there are better ways to live a life they're given. They stand in the shadows waiting for the light to return giving them the strength to move forward.

Roy memorized every part of her beautiful face leaving him with a mental picture of her in his head. She gave him a wary look. She didn't like the lustful gleam in her partner's eyes. She trusted him he would control whatever was bothering him. The trust she mustered up to have gave her a slight sense in promising something she could never do until he voluntarily came along.

"This was a bad idea." Roy lowered his gaze to the road below his feet. He anxiously moved around in tiny corner trying to get a better gold of himself and let his fear pass. "Why did I let you out of my sight?" He mumbled staring into her burgundy eyes.

"You're a fool." Hawkeye dryly said.

"And you're a fool for doing this." Mustang nodded his head between the small space they shared. "How exactly are we going to get off this damn truck?" He calmly asked.

Hawkeye wanted to whip out her gun and shoot him in the leg. She clenched tighter to the pile she held onto feeling her rage flow into the harsh winds. She hated him every time he switched masks because it made some things difficult for her to understand the significance of them and grew confused each time.

"We jump." Hawkeye answered, a bored expression on her face.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Roy looked down at the road again and cringed slightly when he thought their hell pound never end.

"Can't handle the pressure?" Hawkeye dangerously taunted Roy who wanted to strangle her for making ridiculous decisions that can get them killed.

"Stop talking." He annoyingly groaned.

"Scared you won't beat me this time." She liked the worried look in his eyes the moment she ruined his reputation during their last bet.

"Jumping off a moving truck to reach a train station is not a bet. It's death." Roy slowly seethed through his teeth for her to be aware of their position.

He looked at her for several intense seconds trying to break down her walls she builds. He never wished for it to happen and he let them fall one by one like an army dying. Roy wanted to know the truth he deserves to have, she gladly gave it to him. To release those lies she's concealed from the bottom of her dark conscious let loose of her rigid judgement.

Roy needed her to wake up from the surrounding she's put herself instead of pushing away what is slowly becoming of them. He wants to know the truth why she really let him follow her into hell. He's cast out some of her lies from his mind like an ocean wave crashing against the rocks. It helped him settle the uneasiness in his chest.

Roy's best bet about the original Hawkeye is that she would have given up her life long ago until something triggered within her and just knowing she wanted to be someone else ripped him apart, limb by limb. He knew she was willing to change, but not go far. All lies and painful memories they didn't want to see wrapped themselves in a world full darkness leaving them lost in a sea of nothingness.

Hawkeye not afraid of the things that chase her because of the game she's caused others. She's never been okay and digs down deeper to the core of her heart to search for a part of the real Riza Hawkeye. They're worlds apart. She'll step it up, but nothing has changed. It's the price she pays.

Six months running away from the military, Hawkeye spent her time hiding in the midst of the dark stealing people's identity without a second thought. Killing crossed her mind as she fought to survive from the devil taking her over. Hawkeye severed that part forever because it felt as if her feet hadn't touched the floor. Her entire body became an immense burned she carries on her shoulders. She can barely breathe on the surface she walks and it pulls her down to the brink of agony.

"How long do we stay here like this?" Mustang circled his finger around the small area they share on the back of the truck feeling the slicing wind knife their faces.

"As long as it takes to get to the station." Hawkeye lightly shouted over the gushing winds.

The harsh winds hitting their faces under the intense brightness of the sun left the two glaring daggers at each other when they created ridiculous decisions they couldn't agree on. Out of Mustang's peripheral vision he saw a middle aged man carefully look into his rear view mirror and cocked a shot gun. He gulped and looked at Hawkeye once more before he let out a small comment.

"Why do old men, guns, and trucks have to go together." Mustang mumbled. He saw Hawkeye glance at the mirror.

"Crap." She muttered. She watched while the man poked the gun out the window.

BANG!

"YOU KNOW, WE COULD HAVE JUST ASKED FOR A RIDE!" Roy frantically yelled as the bullet grazed his cheek, blood slowly dripping down.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND DON'T GET SHOT!" Hawkeye frantically turned her head in every direction for a way out.

**BANG**!

"THAT'S A BIT DIFFICULT WHEN WE'RE ON THE BACK OF A FUCKING MOVING TRUCK WITH A MAN WHO HAS A RIFLE IN HIS HANDS!" Roy yelled in disbelief throwing her a frantic expression.

"STOP COMPLAINING!" Hawkeye whipped her gun out from her holster and aimed it at a anxious Mustang who desperately wanted to jump off from the truck.

"YOU ARE MORE THAN INSANE!" Mustang incredulously screamed smacking away the gun from her hand.

**BANG**!

**BANG**!

"STOP SHOOTING AT US YOU CRAZY MIDDLE AGED MAN!" Mustang pushed his body half way out in the open glaring daggers to the man. "You really couldn't have asked for a ride?" Roy agitatedly asked her narrowing his gaze.

Hawkeye remained silent from his over exaggerating comments as she searched for an escape after all the lights go down during this escapade they live. She gave Roy a deadly looked then to the road where he smacked her gun out of her hands. She mumbled incoherent threats about him while they lose precious time dealing with the crazy man.

"What are you doing?" Roy warily asked when she lowered her posture an released another gun from her ankle. "I don't even want to know." He muttered under the cruel winds piercing his skin.

"I've been doing this for awhile. One: always have a back up. Two: stay the hell out of my way." Hawkeye said in an innocent voice Roy couldn't believe. He narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly what else do you have hidden underneath all this?" He wiggled his finger around her body. His eyes bore into hers with a dry look displayed on her features.

**BANG**!

**BANG**!

"YOU INSANE HAWK! YOU JUST SHOT HIM!" Mustang frantically screamed. His eyes instantly met her steeled ones holding up a brigade of walls. He found no traces of guilt he thought she might have once the triggered was pulled.

A smirk tugged at her lips he couldn't quite define. She stayed quiet for a moment them jerked his arm as they began to roll down the road for a fee second. Roy immediately wrapped his arms around her from the stone gravel underneath them. He muttered an incoherent threat about her idiotic attempt to get away from unlikely people earning him a tight knee to his stomach.

"You are such a beast." He whined in pain as they came to a stop near the entrance of the station.

There had been several pedestrians walking around the area, clueless about two fugitives who rolled in the entrance of the station. Roy glared at her inches away from her face as he grabbed her by the collar and picked her up to her feet. The change in his eyes and breath sent Hawkeye on high alert. She tensed slightly when he pulled her a bit closer to his face and deadly glared into his coal eyes.

"Let…go." Hawkeye said dangerously. She gripped her hands on his wrist. The darkness he's clouded with scared her a bit as if her life was draining from her body with just the aura he's placed himself in.

"The next time you do something stupid as that I'll make sure you get caught by Archer." Roy seethed through his teeth. The words he let loose tasted of poison. He only meant the truth no matter how much he caused her to have.

"I'll make sure he's dead." The words she spoke sounded like a threat to his ears while she would be living down his death in her hands. He wouldn't allow her to make such a promise to herself when they've both gone through his malevolent pleasures.

He slowly let go of her shirt when her violent expression changed. A normal look returned to them both for a short moment as they gathered their uncontrollable emotions and shoved them to the farthest corner of their minds.

Roy quickly examined the clustered people becoming a blockade of their path ways. One tall figure wearing blue calmly walked around the area with a small smirk plastered to his face that had Roy's insides burn from the sight of his unbearable presence. He slowly started to face their hiding figures lost in the sea of pathetic pedestrians and instantly met eyes with Roy Mustang.

He evilly smirked from his sudden mistake. Roy immediately took Riza's hand in his and started to push his way past the ocean of blockades swallowing the space they need to maneuver from the psychotic military man behind them. He remained still in his positions and lifted his arm to the air.

Roy lightly shoved Hawkeye to different section of the station receiving a piercing glare from her that wanted to rip him apart until he screamed in agony. The screams echoing uncontrollably in her mind give her the violent strength she never needed.

* * *

**BANG**!

**BANG**!

**BANG**!

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND THESE SITUATIONS?" Roy incredulously yelled at her from across a bench while Archer fired his gun to make Hawkeye cower in fear.

"TROUBLE ALWAYS COMES WHEN I'M WITH YOU!" Hawkeye furiously shouted as she kept her body hidden from behind a trash can.

"YOU WANT TO DO THIS NOW?" Roy poked his head up slightly to see Archer slowly walking around the train station with a menacing aura radiating into the air that suffocated Hawkeye.

"Why don't you two save it for the honeymoon?" Archer darkly spoke with a sickening smirk crawl into his face. "Too bad your girl won't be around long enough." He started to spin his gun around his finger leaving his malicious grin.

His voice was emotionless that left Hawkeye trapped in fear and frozen in her spot. A dark icy chill crept its way down her spine as she could feel his malevolent actions wrap around her small frame. Roy watched him sluggishly walk around the small area while he tore apart the human inside of her he created within the little times he's come to know her.

The dark threats he gives off to only Riza made Roy's blood boil in his veins. He didn't know what kind of horrible things this man did to her to make her fear him this much and Roy was going to burn him until he would hear his frantic screams of agony and plead for his pathetic life he should have never had. His desires kept building brick by brick. He was going to kill this man no matter how emotionless he'll let himself feel.

"When the Fuehrer finds out you have an ex-military dog under your skin he'll kill you without a second thought." Archer clutched the gun in his hands attempting to scare her pointless thoughts. "Then I'll come after you." He stopped in the center of the floor with a twisted sadistic grin plastered to his face.

"What do you want with her, Archer." Mustang firmly demanded and slightly surprised by his steady voice.

"Oh, you still haven't told him how you managed to almost kill me while Bradely was off killing your biological father?" He spun on the back of his heel facing the sky. Hawkeye hated the dark attitude he always showed that lingered wherever they went.

Every dark, preserved, demented thing Archer has done to her and to her only family she had left who left her to be on her own died the moment she first ran into him. Everything about the original Hawkeye died and Roy only fought for her to have what little human she still had left be poured right back into her diminishing soul.

While he kept riding her about the past, Hawkeye rightly clenched her fists not able to take much more than a single word escape his mouth. She was tired of running and she knew she could only last for so long until someone gave out. Hawkeye sought for something more than just revenge, she required to be somebody new and it bothered her to let things escalate to such a level where she almost had to choose sides she couldn't decide.

"Riza, what are you doing?" Roy turned his body to the side to face the situation he couldn't imagine.

She stayed quiet while Archer aimed his gun at her. She quickly whipped out her gun and grinned widely while Roy watched in slight shock. His body was frozen and he needed to move. A horrid look crossed his face when he knew she calling a bluff.

ARE YOU FREAKING ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH…?

"HAWKEYE, DON'T YOU DARE!" He forced his still body to move in her direction. She glanced in his direction for one moment then Archer pressed the trigger.

**BANG**!

"You're such an idiot…" Mustang proclaimed in a quiet-weak voice. The pain shooting from his shoulders down created ragged breaths as he fell to one knee.

He tightly clenched his wounded shoulder, his entries palm drenched in blood that would have been hers if he didn't move his frozen body. He groaned from the intolerable pain and could feel the burning glare on his back. A soft chuckle was let out into the tense atmosphere. Roy didn't care for the agonizing bullet in his shoulder or his ragged breaths as long as she somehow stayed safe.

Archer intently replayed the entire scene inside his merciless head. He gave a deadly smirk of his bolder actions then stared into the eyes of a feared fugitive as he begun to think of dark ways to make her bleed from her spot.

"You really have him on a tight leash don't you think, Riza?" Archer slowly took a dramatic step forward. On instinct she took a step back.

Roy didn't care for her unusual behavior towards him and was glad she took the step back. He needed her safe and alive. Roy won't allow Archer to harm her. He could barely believe he's trapped in another one of her creations.

"I don't care what she has me on as long as she's safe." Roy darted his uneven eyesight on his heartless expression.

"The Flame Alchemist, shot down on one knee and falling for the enemy. Could you have been more of a fool?" Archer bent down to his pitiful level after he spoke a comment which didn't mean a thing for a cold man.

**BANG**!

"ENOUGH!" Hawkeye shouted to the pointless discussion and watched Archer quickly rise to his feet after the bullet grazed the side of his cheek.

"My, my, my Riza. You really must want to die." He played with the gun in his hand while speaking such arrogance she's loathed since the day he killed her biological farther. "Too bad the Fuehrer gave me orders."

"You and Bradely will never see me again until the day I take your lives away." Hawkeye steadily proclaimed with a violent promise sitting on her shoulders.

"What's stopping you?" Archer taunted the promise he knew she set. He was going to sever it then make her bleed until her body gave out. He took one glance at the wretched Mustang and scoffed. "Oh, please don't tell me he's the reason why you won't take revenge?" Archer hysterically laughed.

Hawkeye gripped her gun tighter turning her knuckles white and forced back a comment that can kill them both. She won't allow him to die on her when he's been giving her several chance to live even after all theirs she's out him through.

She stared into his steady eyes. Whatever her she was about to say, Mustang will accept what ever her choices are. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill him?" She darkly seethed through clenched teeth.

"Do you really want to stain your hands with his blood?" Roy warily asked her. He saw the tempting glint in her burgundy eyes.

He held his gaze on her unstable decisions choosing his life or the murderous military man standing in front of her with a calm unpleasant demeanor. She wanted all her problems gone-away from her, Mustang and the world she's trapped in.

"Killing him won't bring the dead back to life." Roy cautiously said trying to regain his lost balance. "Make your choice."

Roy continued holding his piercing gaze on her trembling body having the fear take control over her. She was frozen, not able to make a decision without getting them killed. He didn't like her change in attitude that left her creeping in the darkness as she tried to find the light.

"Choices?" Arched disbelievingly scoffed. His look of annoyance irritated Roy. "Choices is what got your father killed. You're going to be just like him: suffocating in a coffin." Archer slowly let each word pour out soothingly laced with arrogant violence.

**BANG**!

"You're dead wrong if you think I'm going down like my father." Hawkeye proclaimed when she shot his leg. He cried out, painfully. Slow ragged breaths left his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long update. I've been busy and finally had time today to post this chapter and hope you guys will like it. **

**Review and let me know me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 Day 2 part 2

Mustang silently viewed the entire scene be display after Hawkeye shot his leg. He clenched both hands around his injury concealing the large amounts of blood he's losing as he sits under a pool of blood she spilled. It's the monster who creates her this way. Loving the feeling as it coursed through her body giving her the energy and the strength to overcome her fear, but it leaves her lost.

The shallowness she gains puts her through enough agonizing pain when she's forced to deal with Mustang. He felt a strong hold on the trust he built fall into several missing pieces. The shear heartless emotions she's portrayed gave him wicked questions blazing throughout his thoughts. Ruthless-cruel statements almost left his mouth if couldn't rule out his unbelievable thoughts he didn't want to believe.

Roy was left in the corners of her mind as she dealt through her mysterious lies which brought Mustang trouble. All the suffering she feels towards him and the killer in front of her all the truths get in the way. Sometimes it's just easier for them running away from the things they rather not see, but what they can't see they can hear and listen to the sound wherever it will take them.

The cruel winds attacking their skin disappeared when they arrived at the station, the ocean of pedestrians fled the scene the moment Archer fired his gun in the air while the three disturbances stayed silent observing the malevolent injured Archer restrain his pouring blood from his leg under a bright sky shining, opening up Heaven's Gate where everything was clear. Something his ears and eyes shouldn't see or hear.

"That doesn't even come close to killing me, dear Riza." A sick grin crossed his face Hawkeye would gladly put a bullet through. "Don't you know what it takes?" He taunted her seeing as she backed away. "You've done it once before."

"Shut up and listen to me very well, Archer. The next time we meet I'll end your pathetic life." Hawkeye bared a threatening promise again landing another burden on top of another.

"What, no threats from my friend, Roy Mustang, The Hero of Ishval?" Archer partly ignored her small warning he didn't care for and stared into the raging coal eyes of a former military dog.

"You never did learn to shut your mouth." Roy warily said trying to fight off the pain shooting in his shoulder.

"Why didn't you kill me when your first saw me?" Hawkeye cautiously asked, ready to fire the gun once more.

"I saw the look of great fear in your eyes and I thought, 'why not make you suffer after everything Bradley put you through?'" Archer wickedly gave her an evil grin she couldn't define, but the violent aura his body screams crawled around her insides.

BANG!

"ARRGGHHH!" Archer painfully cried out in agony grasping his injured arm.

"You talk too much." Hawkeye steadily said when she fired another bullet to his arm."I don't have time for this." She angrily mumbled, jerked Mustang to his feet and quickly bored the oncoming train

He felt a small surge of guilt course his throbbing body. All his words he's given her made no sense to Hawkeye after they left him to bleed out in the middle of the station. Nothing seemed to disappear which would send them both closer to the edge of a breaking cliff. They just wanted to forget all the problems from all the hard times in their lives.

Hawkeye warily stared at Roy's injured arms as the blood from his shoulder started to die. They stayed quiet for a short moment staring at each other's strained body movements. His breathing started to become a bit heavy as sweat began to appear on his forehead. Her concern grew from Just watching him suffer while she sat back staring at his wound.

"Are you okay?" She slowly asked knowing the lies he's going to drown her in.

He lightly scoffed. "I took a bullet for you. I'm doing just fine." Roy gave her a weak smile, but she knew he lied straight through his teeth. He didn't need her to worry.

Hawkeye let a feint smile grace her lips. One by one her broken pieces began coming together from the way Roy has been situating himself. The problems left him down and bleeding and Hawkeye knew she wouldn't allow, she'll never bow until she's six feet under. Wherever she went darkness followed.

All the sparks are flying out of a discharge from the strong revenging emotions they hold. They fight for their haunted past as they work pairing up, fending off the demons they can't bare, but the spilling blood that had stopped stained his shirt which leaves Hawkeye glaring daggers at him.

"What?" He asked in confusion. "Is there something…" He was about to ask another question when her fist connected to his face.

"OW! I'M INJURED!" He cried out, his voice added disbelief. "What was that for?" He muttered annoyingly under his heavy breathing.

"If you ever take a bullet for me again I'll be your worst nightmare." Hawkeye grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him close at her dangerous character.

"Don't…" Roy darkly steadied his voice, a mask of caution was placed. "I'll gladly do what I want when you're in danger." He wrapped his hands around her small wrist forgetting the torture in his shoulder.

A stone wall was built covering his coal eyes. She sighed aloud, against her will, let her shoulders fall, and let loose of her grip. She blinked once and found his head lying on her shoulder. His odd behavior caught her a bit off guard almost forgetting he was shot. She quickly searched her surroundings for a medical kit feeling each compartment with her hands and immediately pulled it out from beneath her seat.

"Why did you have to pass out now?" She mumbled against her lips. She flipped open the kit searching for any pain medicine and gauze.

As she turned her body toward his sleeping one she slowly undid his first six buttons and stared at the massive blood spot on his shoulders. She cringed inwardly and started to wipe away the blood she hoped to never see again. His body would flinch from the soft movements of the cloth touching his wound. He unconsciously grabbed her hand and flexed his fingers that would sooth his pain just from her touch.

She didn't care for the little gesture and only wanted to heal his injury. Again, she stared at the tiny patch of blood. She took a relaxing breath and let her finger and thumb drive through an opening under his collar bone. His hand crushed hers for an instant when she retracted the bullet and gently pressed a bandage on his entry wound. She realized she put a scar on his body after the incident with Archer the second he forced his frozen body to move and take the shot that was meant for her.

His breaths were slow-ragged that he held onto her for as his lifeline when he knows it's the other way around, but he needed the comfort she's giving him. He wouldn't be able to express how much he needed to be with her and leave her with a simple 'thank you.'

"I'm sorry." Hawkeye said to his sleeping form. She brought him down on her lap and watched as a peaceful aura set in the thick atmosphere.

A thoughtful appearance surfaced her fatigued features since he almost killed himself. She poured some cool water and a pain killer into his mouth knowing he'll need it. Hawkeye leaned her head against the chair and closed her eyes with their hands intertwined.

The fond feeling leaving their hands tangled left Hawkeye's heart feeling warm. She didn't complain or ignore it she let her emotions take control of what's right and let her mind wander about the good days she spent with her father, the one who truly cared about her.

Hawkeye let the memory quickly fade and placed herself in a cage from all the lies she's told Mustang. She let loose of her straining complications that tore apart the human in her, but now that someone has showed her enough care like her father she would slowly let him in her life, though her body screamed for him. Hawkeye wouldn't allow it to happen and forces those out the nearest possible window.

Hawkeye use to run-to hide and after she ran into Mustang then everything immediately changed. The second she did she felt more than trapped, isolated with a ex-military man who brought her out of the shadows. Roy gave her the taste of her life, still wanting to be somebody and still willing to go. Roy could see it so clearly and he wished there was something to erase the mistakes.

They're only human. No angel from the sky will drop down from the heavens and erase every chaotic-violent situation they've been in. Roy was glad it didn't happen because he wouldn't have met her. He was the hope Riza needed.

The window from the area they sit is open blowing a soft cool breeze onto their sleeping figures as their worries are blown away getting replaced by something new and welcoming. The cool air against Mustang dried his sweat as he began to stir from it and slowly opened his eyes.

He smiled at her when he saw the peaceful expression. He quickly pushed himself up then immediately stopped halfway feeling a bit of pain in his right shoulder and continued to rise slowly. Roy marveled at her relaxed composure entranced by her beautiful looks as the slight breeze would blow some of her hair out of her face. He finally felt like all the weight on their shoulders just vanished once they let their past disappear for this moment.

Roy wouldn't give up this for anything the world still had to offer. No man will take what's already his like prize he could never win until it would become clear to her.

He noticed his shirt had been opened and the smile he had grew wider. A patch of white could be seen from the corner of his eyes and moved part of his shirt to see a bandage on his shoulder. The smile went soft. He didn't release his hand from hers- it's the hands that hold her in place.

"You're just full of surprises." Roy calmly said to himself and leaned his head back against the head rest.

There was nowhere to run anymore once Hughes and Havoc reach them. Nothing will ever stand in their way as they face their most hated crimes that will follow them until their dying day. He'll say he'll help her, but she still had doubts. It consumed her and she didn't want to believe it was true. She's willing to give up some things to put her trust in him knowing he can turn his back anytime.

They finally had room for breathing after walking through the fire. It seemed impossible. They can't let themselves get out of control, but as long as their by each other's side they'll have the strath to overcome the things they can't. Slowly, they're left tired.

Roy wanted to give her more than words. He would give almost anything to keep her safe no matter what the cost is and didn't care for the guilt or shame she would drown him in. The clock was ticking down the time of their life before it washes away in the ashes of a burning fire. It's their chances of a new beginning, never thought they would end up this way because their slowly run no gout of time and Roy wanted the moment with Hawkeye to last longer before it too late.

The minutes and hours passed by fast as the two fall into a slumber of sleep. The cool winds gently touch their face as the war insides of them disperses letting the floods of their behavior fly out the window.

If things were impossible for them they would always find a away to make them possible with the faith rejoicing in their vigorous hearts. A new remade soul put into their conscious that use to bring them down.

Roy opened his eyes once again under the bright sunlight beaming through the gaping window when he felt Hawkeye start to move around, uncomfortable in her position.

"How long was I out?" Hawkeye said in a groggy tone as she fixed her posture.

"Couple of hours." He warmly smiled as she turned her head seeing a mischievous character and sunk a bit in her chair. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't be thanking me." Hawkeye replied, a tired voice coming forth.

"You fixed me. Why shouldn't I?" His brows furrowed marking confusion. He something else to say, but suddenly forget it when he revived an odd answer.

"I could have let you die." She picked her body up and faces his scared face. She couldn't force the harsh attitude on him and sighed.

"You didn't." A determined expression displayed itself as Roy needed the answer, though he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Why do you do this…why do you care what happens?" Hawkeye couldn't restrain the pure hurt her voice released and it shredded Mustang's heart apart.

Roy slightly turned his view, a gentle look so soft Hawkeye held the tears in and gave her a genuine smile she didn't seated to see and she knew it, but he did it to show how much he cares.

"Because…I care about you." Roy locked eyes. The truth he let out had Riza shut her fists tight and realized she never let go of the holding hand.

She found a reason to keep believing when no one else did after her past problems. No one was perfect, but what made them perfect is the way they move around each other without trying to somehow hurt the other, a side Roy didn't know she had. The reason: Roy Mustang.

"I'm trusting you with my life, Roy Mustang…just don't lead me to believe you for a fake." She whispered the last part more to herself to reassure her he won't disappear like her mother.

"You'll do the same." He flexed his fingers on the front of her knuckles. The light touch activated a sense of protection.

"Yeah…" Hawkeye breathlessly says then let her head fall on the back of the chair. "Thank you." She quietly said as her eyes began shutting, fatigue catching to her exhausted body.

"You're welcome." He pulled her onto his chest for better comfort where she can hear the fast beating of his heart.

All his promises he's making is burning her like a consuming fire. His caring for her will put her covered in roses. The gates open up as they catch the demons by surprise shinning the light in the darkest night of their essence. No one will stop from what they're becoming.

"I know you're awake." Roy calmly stated with a smirk gracing his mouth.

She propped one eye open studying his arrogant attitude. "How did you know I was awake?" She asked from below.

"I know you're breathing pattern when you're actually asleep and when you're awake." Roy smugly stared wiggling his brows getting a small chuckle he never thought he would hear again.

"This has been a nice turn of events." His smirk grew wider, but became genuine.

"I fed you lies, injured you-myself numerous times, caught by Archer-twice- almost died in a car crash you created, had a race in the woods, passed out from a neurotoxic mushroom, shot by a middle aged man and now we're here, yeah, it's been a fucking pleasant ride." Hawkeye sarcastically remarked earning a light laugh from the person she injured.

They remained silent for a couple of minutes drowning themselves of pure peace they never they would be able to feel again. She closed her eyes for a quick moment catching the times between the first day if this madness until she opened them again left in this position with Mustang.

The sun shinning on her face made her glisten under the window. Roy basked himself from her beautiful feature and wanted to live it if he never had the chance to have her.

"It's better without the damning tragedies…" They both smiled from his comment letting the laughter take its place.

The lives they live is something that was given to them thinking they might not belong in the world that hides all the secrets. They were each given a second chance from the people who brought them back to the surface giving them a good reason for living when they had three to get out of their way. Those people who surround themselves with Mustang and Hawkeyew will put anything on the line for their survival-for the return of their lost souls.

The laughter, the arguments, the lies, the truth is what the world holds onto, though the people in it can cause destructions, create wars, and kill anyone in their way to get what they want in order to get what the others claim. An equivalent exchange, something of equal value must be lost.

A chemical reaction based on the first law of alchemy. Limited restrictions are required for the ultimate taboo, Human Transmutation and the severe though of it drifted into Mustang's head experimenting itself with Hawkeye numerous times. He couldn't evade the thoughts that spoke the truth as if placing a new existence in her body.

* * *

The darkness rose dripping out the stars and the moon like oil as it covers the bright intent sun. Even in the dark the light still shines upon the people who care enough about the others they're saving and know the consequences of what their faith might be.

"…SHIT!" Havoc panically whispered as several files fell from his commanding officer's closet.

He frantically moved his head side to side for a quick second then exasperatedly sighed and slowly started organizing the files he dropped and suddenly stopped as he came across _theirs_ and her _parents_. He threw the other records across the floor and began a reason of the real history of her past.

He took his seat at Hughes's desk flipping through the folders of his fugitive running away from Archer and brought Mustang along on a dangerous flee they can't seem to escape. He read each individual file except his old commanding officer, Roy Mustang. A Colonel who use to work for the military, but keeps his allies hidden under secrecy.

Havoc intently read her file going from her date of birth to the death of mother's boyfriend. Within the passage held a darker and more crucial meaning that had him sitting on the edge of the chair. He cautiously flipped the next page over seeing 'his' signature at the bottom of the report. He clenched the sides of the paper from frustration building and muttered something incoherent into the hovering silence.

Havoc put her folder under the side of his arm and immediately bolted out of Hughes's office. He needed to get that folder and put two and two together. As he ran down the halls of Head Quarters he received stupid glances from other military personnel. He caught the eye of a suspicious soldier calmly walking down the hall, not bothering to pay attention to him. Havoc chose to ignore it and will find the answer later.

He took multiple turns dodging other soldiers along the way who became an obstacle to the course he's taking. The great measures he's risking can hurt the people he needed to help and for him to so that he broke laws Hughes will never accept unless they're the cause. He'll take full responsibility.

SLAM!

Havoc slammed the library doors open with an echoing noise filling the silence. "SHESKA!" He urgently whispered her name as he jumped over the front desk searching for in a mountain of books. SHESKA, ARE YOU HERE? ANSWER ME, DAMN IT! He hastily demanded.

"…Havoc?" She answered, confused and poked her head out from beneath a stack of books and paper.

"Thank God you're here." He muttered feeling the relief wash over him.

"What do you need?" She asked raising her limp body away from the mess she created in the storage room.

"You have photographic memory of anything, right?" Havoc cautiously asked stepping a foot closer as she nodded her head. "I need you to tell me about Colonel Frank Archer and Riza Hawkeye." He spoke slowly.

"Before I answer, don't you have to ask for permission for his file?" She said slamming several stacks of paper on the counter as they walked out of the storage room.

"I would have to have serious accommodations for it to happen." Havoc gritted through his teeth. He needed the information fast and quickly make his way to them.

"Archer is not to be messed with." Sheska warily said. Havoc gave her a pointed look that read, I-know-that-already. "It's not much, but he goes around torturing that Hawkeye person after the death of her father." She said bit absently.

"Archer killed her father for what reason?" Havoc questioned and was given an odd look from Sheska.

"Not Archer. Other soldiers from every department believe it was the Fuehrer." Sheska said cranky in a steady tone. "Before it happened Hawkeye was at a school during the time her father became ill." She slowly said while Havoc frantically started to flip through her file and spotting the image of the school.

Oh, boy…

"This isn't good." He panically whispered under the intent atmosphere. "Uh, listen, whatever you don't tell anyone about this." He quickly spoke running out of the room to find Hughes. "THANKS!" He yelled once more dashing through the library doors.

As Havoc continued to run down the halls of Central Head Quarters searching for his commanding officer and friend of his, his thoughts had began getting out of control from the moment he looked at that name and the horrible things Archer has done.

The more he ran around the halls the more the soldiers who watched him grew suspicious. He covered his mind with the information Sheska have him and wrapped himself in the deafening silence of the truth. He crushed the folder in his hand desperately trying to find Hughes. He needed to inform after he finished digging his own grave takings risk he never wanted.

He cursed under his breath as he took numerous sharp twists and turns almost knocking down some soldiers. All of them are tired from all the things happening as they feel like they're chasing their prey, but they need room to breathe before they start putting their enemies in their graves.

BAM!

He collided into a smaller soldier dropping every folder he had that scattered around the floor, open, revealing their information. Havoc gave the man one quick glance and immediately grabbed each file and took running yelling out an apology.

"SORRY!" He waved a hand over his head. The man just looked quite confused not knowing what to say.

"Huh? Uh, yeah…" He said with a puzzle do expression while sitting on the floor. "What…?"

SLAM!

"HUGHES!" Havoc called when he forced the door open. He was done with the desperate attempts to find the Brigadier General. "Where are you?" He violently muttered under his breath.

"So you're the person that's making a damn commotion." Hughes calmly spoke from behind Havoc, a small smile crossing his face.

He carefully watched his expression change and frowned the second he saw the character he portrayed. All hope gone for the two who need it the most, but can be saved.

"Close the damn door." Havoc steadily demanded throwing her file on the table with the others by his side.

"Havoc, what's going on?" Hughes slowly asked quickly shutting the door behind him.

He gave him a worried look before he spoke again. "Before I get there, you have to know this." Havoc searched his eyes for any hesitation and found none. "Apparently I knew our little fugitive."

"Huh?" Hughes said in a dry tone with a blank expression. "What did you just say?" He cleared the character he had for a moment and almost yelled at his officer.

"We went to the same seminary." He quickly added, defensively waving his hands. "I remember she was always alone… I spoke with her once or twice and nothing else after that… she just disappeared." Havoc whispered towards the end and threw down the file on his desk.

"What do you propose we do?" Hughes calmly asked, sighing, annoyed that he has to put up with something at a sudden time.

"Besides meeting them in Drachma… I want to help Roy, but what can we do for her?" Havoc started grabbing the sides of his head lulling on his loose strand of hair from the stress.

"What we can do, Jean?" Hughes sadly said moving behind had desk carefully flipping through the file. "…How are you remembering this now?" He added, puzzled by his sudden memory from years ago.

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue." Havoc shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall beside Hughes.

A deafening silence filled the air circling them as they let their mind think of a way to solve the messes Roy and Hakweye leave while dealing with their mysterious Fuehrer and a malevolent Archer.

The time they spend thinking about plans to save their moronic friend is time crucially waisted when they both know they have to leave immediately before anything else harms them. As the silence grew stronger Havoc became impatient lightly tapping his foot on the floor. Hughes turned to face him and was about to explain their plan wen a knock on the door sounded.

"Hello boys." The Fuehrer cooly said shutting the door with a smile on his gave that didn't suit him. They instantly froze from the intrusion then quickly saluted Bradely. "How is the Hawk going?" He asked staring dead onto their eyes.

Hughes shifted from one foot to another. He let his arm fall by his side with a quizzical look on his face Bradley couldn't decipher which bothered him knowing one of his own soldiers could make him think.

"Sir, with all due respect, why not let the military police deal with this?" Hughes dryly said as the Fuehrer lightly chuckled. It caught them both off guard. They exchanged a quick glance then Havoc gave a hesitant nod,

"They will either lose her tracks multiple times-later they forget about it or she'll kill them." Bradely calmly answered his question. An aura that didn't suit their leader. It sent a cool dangerous chill down their backs.

Havoc and Hughes stared at each other for a quick moment then back to Bradely with a wary gleam. Havoc wanted to question the Fuehrer about the information Sheska gave him and the real truth about Colonel Archer.

"Where are those two located." He opened his one good eye piercing their bodies with a deadly look.

Havoc watched his commanding officer freeze on sight from the intent glare. He lightly nudged his side and pushed him forward as he stood closer to their traitor of Amestris. Hughes wanted to put a knife through him for making speak of their hidden plan.

"…From the tracks those two left they're heading to Drachma. Within one week we'll take them in." As he spoke part if the truth poison sank into his words when spoke to the Fuehrer in a low tone that held a deadly meaning.

He cautiously stared at his best soldiers who can lie straight through their teeth without being detected. "If they resist you have my permission to shoot them on sight." Bradely evenly proclaimed. A cryptic smile spread across his face.

They both nodded their heads in agreement. "Will do." Hughes answered seriously.

"And soldiers." The Fuehrer called to them once again as he stepped out of the office. "Don't let them get away this time." He shut the door before Hughes had replied.

"…Yes sir." He whispered breathlessly.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one and I do hope you will give a review for this. It would mean a lot. And the tebusiness will keep rising no matter what they're going to to do. Mustang Nad Hawkeye will have a lot more than just a hell to deal with, theyll have the dman world on their shoulders. **


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13 Drachma

Standing by the train under the shinning sun from the heavenly sky, Hawkeye and Mustang walk away from the train station trying to avoid another secret military attack. An attack Mustang couldn't bare to handle again. He never wants to witness a horrible situation where her life is at risk from every corner of the world.

These secrets they have trapped in their way keep lies in the middle of it all with the truth barely surfacing and let the trust they built crumble, but every time he let it break he'll always find a way to grasp it, no matter how many complications are in their paths because they don't want to fight each other anymore.

Mustang patiently waits for the next military attack when he knows theirs a pattern creating itself around them. It chases them down after they were done believing the lies. He was ready to give up everything for her and it didn't matter what for as long as she was safe and away from harm. A life like his that leads her in the right direction of hers.

Quietly, they stood side by side ignoring the irritating noises. Hawkeye tightly closed her hands into fists easing the annoyance building within while Mustang lightly snickered at her. The odd behavior he saw left him in a better mood because he momentarily forgets about most situations he's never wanted to be in, but treasured each moment as a memory.

"Where are we headed?" Roy asked in a bored tone. He stopped walking when she turned around and faced him with a piercing look.

She studied his for a short second then sighed, tiredly. "We need a car and a hotel." She calmly answered his question and began to walk ahead once more on the noisy streets of Drachma.

Roy warily stared at her back thinking of ideas that connected her to this country and her mother who doesn't know about the her dangerous situations. He put his eyes to the bright open sky where the sun was radiating its heat, the birds playfully flying in circles in the air and a slight cool breeze brushing away some of the hotness the sun drowned them in.

They're tired, broken, reckless, bruised, all because of their problems that follow them wherever they go. It cuts right through whatever soul they have left lurking wherever the dark and the light is placed, but today is another day for them to learn from their mistakes as they guard each other's backs with their life.

Surrounded by high buildings reaching into the sky, pedestrians walking around every corner, and the sun light beaming on the entire country filled with hate towards Roy Mustang from the things he's done before their dangerous events started and the hate never stopped. He dealt with it and ignored whatever comment came from heir mouths he would want to burn to ashes.

It gets tired walking through the harsh fires. They wish they could show all the pain they feel, but just telling each other was enough for them to understand the other a bit better. It brought her out of the dark as she realized she was never meant to fight alone when someone out in the world would bring her back from the dead. Mustang released her from her own prison just when she was done believing the truth.

All the noises from the outside, the sound of foot steps tapping the ground, the opening of doors with a bell on top jingling, the chirping birds singing to mates and Mustang lightly smiled at the calm-raged figured in front of him. He never thought he would see a calm dram or in her again until the problems were resolved.

The day grew long as the sun took its time to set on the horizon while they search for a place to rest their drained bodies. The seconds became agonizing as they walk around on the silence revolving around them, but the outside becomes noisy screaming out the cries of the lost ones.

From the corners of this country the people in Drachma stare at Mustang with an extreme hateful passion. He inwardly groaned as he remembered the people pass him by from years ago and dramatically rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised and it made all things worse when all he wants was to forget the past, but the past becomes a memory. Suffocated by his mere actions. It could have put him and the people in dangerous measures. They almost couldn't survive because of his stubbornness-recklessness. He pushed that away trying to focus on something better.

"Who exactly is your mother?" Roy cautiously asked taking a small step at her side.

"This is not the time for questions." Hawkeye pushed aside his question as she tried to focus on one problem at a time.

Roy didn't like when he never received an answer from her. He gets tired of staying in the dark and it annoyed him to an extent. To where he wanted to strangle the information out of her mentally weak frame, but if he went through it he wouldn't be able to forgive himself from the damage he caused her. He just wanted the truth from now on.

He didn't care how he gets the truth as long as long as he doesn't force it out of her. It's like a poison flooding through his veins. He couldn't let her out of his sight because she felt like a missing piece to his militaristic life style. There was no mirror to hold him down from the fear.

She was the reflection of Roy Mustang.

Hawkeye had just wanted him out of her life since the beginning. The promises he made, the truth in them, and the way he shows off his determination towards her made her sick. She's never had someone care that much about her while recognizing things she doesn't know that he showed her. She knew he would give up his life for ever since he jumped out of a moving train and killed a Private named Rodger.

It scared her that Mustang is willing to go that far. She didn't know what to think and let her mind stress her out from every encountered they shared. The deathly arguments that hold the truth terrified her the most because each word he spoke was a painful stab to whatever was left of her heart, but she was grateful to have him around keeping her half way from harm.

One situation will never disappear from her mind and the thought of never seeing him again twisted her stomach in ways she couldn't define from one loss of a man she barely knows. If Mustang jumped in front of her to take a bullet Hawkeye would leave him behind. Once was enough for him. He won't bare to lose her. If Archer rose from his deadly injuries and came back to haunt them Hawkeye will not hesitate to put a bullet to his head.

It didn't matter anymore if her hands are blood stained red or dripping because she has to live with that feeling forever. It won't wash away. It's a memory she lives with.

As they walk on the sidewalk feeling a rush of cool air blow against their flesh they take random twists and turns to find a hotel they both agree on. It's like game between them as they take the time to understand each other. Roy wants to break her and let him in while Hawkeye wants him to see what she sees, but the way he acts around her makes it harder for her to show. She wasn't used to people caring for her until she ran into him on a rainy night. He'll catch her if she falls from grace and bring her back up.

After the problems they have following them and the minor pauses they have in the middle leave the pair learning how to breathe under the circumstances of their past. Sometimes, Roy just wants to run away while he dances around whatever he does with her. He wasn't their to place the blames knowing their all the same. He wants to make her feel like he does. If only it was a safer place.

The strength he has keeps him in place. When he's not in control he's an animal taking apart his prey making them know what it likes to have something inhuman when he lets the devil's work of Flame Alchemy erupt. He's a raging monster built for destruction. He'll admit it and he won't be ashamed. He'll be scared and the one thing that keeps him at bay is the woman beside him.

Riza Hawkeye is one of his weaknesses and he'll do anything for her. He won't let her throw her life away, he won't let it shatter, he'll keep her balanced while she leans on him for help and Roy will risk his life to save her, but he couldn't bare to see her in the pain he could leave her in.

"One room two separate beds." Hawkeye demanded as the two walked into a hotel off a right corner.

The man at the counter checked his computer while Mustang gave Hawkeye a pointed look and frowned. She met his eyes and smirked.

"Room 312 will be on your right." The man smiled at the pair handing Hawkeye the keys.

As they moved away from the counter then to the elevator, Mustang burned a steady glare on her back with the smirk still plastered on her beautiful face he would gladly like to see everyday. He wanted her more than anyone she's ever met.

Out of the corner of his eye Mustang saw Hawkeye carefully rotate a silencer on her gun. She looked at him for one second and raised her gun to the ceiling. A questioning look became known as realization dawned on him.

"HAWK…" Roy immediately shouted when the gun went above her head.

BANG!

"…Eye." The last word died at the end as he put on a frown and tiredly sighed. "You'll be the death of me." He muttered, annoyed. "What is wrong with you?"

She leaned against the cool metal wall behind her playing with gun and removed the silencer. "Nothing." She calmly said as the doors pulled apart and silently walked out with Mustang following suit.

"How long has it been since someone's cared for you?" Roy warily asked to avoid a death stare from her burgundy eyes searching the halls and door numbers for their room.

Hawkeye waited for several seconds before answering his question. She clenched her fists by her sides instead of her gun where she most comfort. Roy noticed her unusual behavior whenever she became quiet that was about her past, but he needed to know no matter how painful it is.

"I've been alone since the damn beginning." Hawkeye steadily replied in a low tired whisper.

Roy stopped moving for one second as she took one step ahead and grabbed her hand turing her entire body towards him with her back against the wall. He stared into her eyes as if trying to pour the feelings he felt for her into them.

His iron grip on her shoulders made her stay in place as his breathing became even with hers. He slightly smiled at which made her rage on the inside is her mind thinking of violent ways to kill him.

"If you've been alone all your life why the hell am I still here?" He steadily asked. His gentle voice scared her a bit as he let every emotion he felt stay in his black eyes.

"I didn't want to involve a civilian in my dramatic fucking life. I wanted you gone from the start, but you just came crawling back and never left, damn it." Riza exclaimed in a low dangerous whisper.

"You didn't answer my question." Roy evenly says tightening his grip on her shoulders.

She didn't like the burning determination his eyes held. It suffocated her as she tried to respond. She felt like her body weight was being pulled down in the warmth of the light standing in front of her.

"I gave you my damn freaking response." She tightly seethed through clenched teeth.

"No, you didn't." Roy sadly shook his head, a smirk plastered on his lips that taunted them both. "I'm not going to hurt you, Riza. Please just fucking talk to me." He desperately pleaded. The sadness he felt filled her breathing space as if she could feel how much he felt.

"…I didn't want you gone." Hawkeye lowered her head while she whispered under the aggravating argument.

Riza hated how weak she became over a topic he had chosen and he won't let it go. She dropped her head on his chest letting her arms stay loose by her sides.

"I really hate you." She slowly breathed out. She was done fighting him and his meaningful promises. She wanted to keep him locked in the dark, but never found a reason.

"I know." He replied a bit wary. She slowly lifted her head and faced him as she saw a smirk grace his lips.

"There's a room I'd like to get the hell to." Hawkeye pushed him out of her way and began to open the door to their room where Mustang had Riza's back against the wall.

The small smile he had slowly drifted off his face as he started walking in the room. Roy felt like he was hiding from her-hiding himself from the feelings he had. Running away from the things he couldn't control left him helpless and slightly scared. If he's this close to her he's glad to have met her.

As they roamed around the room, Hawkeye went to each window and slightly opened them feeling a soft breeze blow in the small living room. Mustang immediately walked into the kitchen pulling out materials from a fridge and placing it on a stove. A smile crossed him as he thought of the night Hawkeye was covered in flour.

He stared at her back from the openness the kitchen area provided as he bore his eyes over her curvaceous figure memorizing each part he wanted. He adores the peaceful aura she's capable of while she dealt with the horrors Archer and Bradely latched her on. It felt like she had been strapped to a chair beaten to death with her blood dropping form the sides of her head.

Everything about Hawkeye-everything she has done is dripping red. Her hands are covered in something she cannot erase, knowing the feeling is there frightens her and knowing she can keep repeating it ripped her apart from inside and out. She was ripped at the seams. Though she knew he was there helping one question always repeated itself in her mind.

_How long will it last…_?

Hawkeye felt his eyes on her back and swiftly turned around. Her gracious locks of blonde hair fall behind her shoulders and her bangs fall short above her right eye. The smoked he let her see made her feel almost human again.

She set her weapons down in the table and watched as Mustang's smile turn into a frown and sighed. He didn't expect anything more about her actions and just pushed all his thoughts of her to the farthest place in his uncontrolled mind.

"That's a place for eating." He calmly spoke closing his eyes for a moment as he flipped a piece of meat. "Put you're toys in a different place."

"That's a place for chefs not alchemist." Hawkeye steadily proclaimed earning an annoyed look from Roy.

Awakened by the hollow road she once took where there was rumbling in the shadows, she grabbed his attention when she stumbled back to him bleeding and bruised. After that incident he wouldn't walk away and he was determined to put each breaking piece of her back together.

If they continued fighting along side each other they will make the darkness that surrounds them tremble at their feet. They won't allow the darkness to cover them whole again. When they fall they both know they have to get back up to step on the line that's tearing them apart from the madness ensuing from Ar her and Bradely.

The battles each fought threw them like a crashing wave against rough rigid boulders. The pain they suffer now is nothing close to the pain they had in the past, but it wouldn't last forever. He didn't think he would need it anymore, but after the conflicts they faced he'll use then until it kills him.

Hawkeye sat at the table rearranging the gun. Her calm movements around the weapon she has made Mustang feel as if her hands belonged on the gun. The path she chose is one he cannot change. He wanted time to stop and replace the dark with the light. It was like chasing a dream that could never happen or change their lives.

"What are you going to do with Archer?" Roy warily asked placing a plate of food in front of her as he took his own seat from across.

"Put a damn bullet through his head." She steadily announced slicing a piece of meat. She stopped half way and spoke again. "Don't get the hell in my way this time." She declared, violent.

"I can't let you do that." Roy steadily declared staring right into her determined burgundy eyes that pierce his.

"I don't care what you say. I make my own choices." Hawkeye said in a calm seething tone that caught him off guard. It betrayed her voice and fear took place on his face.

His heart began beating faster as if it was going to shoot out of his chest, but he tried remaining calm letting himself fall prey to her vicious acts of destruction. Things between them, Archer and Bradely became wicked. There was no escape. He wouldn't be afraid of the mountain in his way. He was more worried about Hawkeye who is hung up on revenge.

His eyes are locked on hers as he tried to figure out the devil in her. He didn't think she was capable of cruel actions. He didn't want to believe she would kill the man who tortured her after the death of her father. He couldn't watch her throw away her life anymore and he desperately wanted to save her.

"Your inclined to make your own choices, Riza." Roy softly said averting her piercing gaze locked on his eyes. "The past you once had is no longer here, but the fact that he's still alive and hunting you down- I'm not going to watch you die." Roy firmly proclaimed the reason behind his short speech of protection.

He curled his hands into fists on the table controlling his uncontrollable amount of hurt he dealt with that she couldn't see. The pain he suffered when he saw her act this way made her blind because she's too focused on revenge. He couldn't bare it anymore. He felt trapped and Hawkeye finally realized why he followed her in her aggressive escape from the military.

She lost the look in her eyes and exasperatedly sighed under her breath and took a slice of meat. "If you get in my way Roy Mustang I'll put that bullet in you." Hawkeye steadily declared.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He gave her a genuine smile that she was the only one allowed to see. It made the complications they face easier.

"You're really asking for a death wish." Hawkeye said laying the fork down on the table, a small grin in her lips from the teasing being formed.

He was glad when he saw the slight grin form. He just kept smiling at the sight in front forgetting everything they've faced and the emotions he hen he shouldn't feel. She grew a bit wary staring right into his concentrated gleam that made him happy.

"Stop smiling."

He didn't answer for a long moment that seemed to torture her. It was like a fire she couldn't escape. The breaths they each take in-each take out is difficult to breathe when their hearts begin beating out of their chest from the suspense Mustang out her in.

"Why would I want to do that?" He walked over to her side of the table and whispered by her ear the question he desperately wanted to know.

Her shoulders tensed as she could feel his warm breath hit the right side of her cheek. She didn't move from her spot, didn't turn her head only grabbing the gun beside her plate pressing it into his wounded shoulder.

"AHH!" He cried from the pain shooting in his arm. "You saved me now you're trying to kill me?" He asked in disbelief.

Damn.

"You're quite annoying." She sighed tiredly. She gazed into his eyes for a moment searching for something he won't be able to find.

"Stubborn Hawk." He playfully countered and dropped their pointless argument. "Don't do anything stupid, please." He softly said, a plead in his voice that made her want to question his abilities.

"You don't need to tell me." She replied a bit tersely with a ghost of a smile on her face to show she cared about his concern.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14 What Roy Did

As the minutes, hours, days and nights pass their hearts are left racing because what they're fighting. Something that hides in the dark where the demons hide. They can't stop themselves from the things they can't see, but what they can't see they can hear. It becomes a part of them. They can feel it- taste it. A dark warning from the dead as the light they once had diminishes to ashes.

The days turned into longer nights with darker skies above their heads. The grey clouds crying as they wait for a war. It creeps in like a thief in the night haunting their every move without a warning. He finds it hard to capture her in his arms and knows that she has something to hold onto.

He did care if she put a target on his forehead because she wouldn't pull the trigger. It was as if he was looking in the mirror seeing his life be displayed by Hawkeye. He just can't walk away from a damaged human being he's come to known and bring back the part of her life she's missing.

He was tired of the things breaking in his life. He didn't think nothing else mattered. Roy wanted his pain and the hurt he feels vanish. The people he once cared about disappeared in a way he won't be able to forget. He won't sit back and ignore what happened he just learned to push it aside, but the memory is still as painful as back then. A chain bringing him down in an empty black conscious.

A cool chill fell in his veins from the breeze coming through a window Hawkeye left open in the living room. A cold shiver ran down his back as he closed it and stared at the clear glass while his mind ran through of memories he wished he could forget and live for, but those dreams all disappeared the moment they did.

His body completely froze as an image of his soldiers appeared in front of him. His breath was caught up in his throat as he tried to grasp the reason why he was seeing them. He wanted to move his motionless body and speak to them, knowing that somewhere in the back of his mind he was being delusional. He couldn't accept they were there standing behind him with an expressionless face.

"Why did you do it, Colonel?" They both spoke in a steady tone causing him to instantly turn around and see just the living room.

"BREAD! FUERY!" Roy yelled out with an arm stretched out in the open.

He didn't realize Hawkeye had been warily staring at him. He blinked multiple times from the confusion storming his sight. Hawkeye bite her burgundy eyes in his coal eyes that hold more than just confusion-he was a bit shaken from the things his eyes didn't believe.

"Who are Breada and Fuery?" Hawkeye cautiously asked. She took a step forward gazing at the lost figure.

"…It's nothing." Roy debated for a short second then walked right past her and headed out the door.

Hawkeye wasn't sure about the puzzled answer that had a consideration he gave her. She didn't like the way his perplexed expression on his face because it looked as if he's about to commit to something that's happened years ago, but the each peach person involved has the roles switched from before. Roy doesn't want to risk the people he truly cares for.

Hawkeye slowly turned around staring at the closed door. They both wanted answers that leave them in the dark and they learn to embrace their fears. It all came down when they let their difficult-stubborn emotions show. He needed the comfort she couldn't give him and it tears her apart from the inside out. She needed him just as much as he he needed her. Roy is just waiting for the right moment to catch her hawk eyes.

Every single day he spends with her his mind wanders about her scared past. His blood boils every time someone hurts her and he'll kill anyone who gets in her way, though he knows she doesn't need him to. She just wanted to if there was someone else out there who cares about like Mustang who has an unpredictable amount of ways to make her change her mind-to make her feel emotions she hasn't felt before.

There was once a determined flame in his eyes that use to shine the darkest places in her black heart torn in two. Now she watched as he walked out on her frustrated and lost. There was no hope getting his concentration. There was no room for anymore mistakes. They don't know what they are, what they do all they want to is believe in the other.

Hawkeye sat on the couch searching through her bag she brought with her during their violent encounters. Her image from almost two weeks ago fell on the floor by her feet, crumpled by the pressure of things in her bag. She glance at it for a moment and slowly picked it up to a bullet in her head.

She didn't care for the hole she put in the floor only about the man who left without a warning. A look catching her off guard and one she never wanted to see again because it reminded her of an expression she thought she would never see one filed with regret and sorrow. She growled at the nothingness in the living room when he decided to leave her out of his past.

While she tried to regain her composure Mustang has been sitting alone under a pair of weak lights in a bar sulking in his sorrow. He stared at the class cup he had sitting in his hand then tightly crushed the cup hearing a little spin of it break into the silence as his mind began replaying memories of long ago he wished to never witness.

"Why did it have to happen…?" He mumbled, sadly as he poured himself more alcohol to escape what he saw.

_It was in the middle of winter at Northern Head Quarters where Mustang's team have been put on an assignment, but during that assignment everything about h vanished and he'll never be the same, but it didn't matter. Once he joined he knew there was a price to pay when serving their country. He just wanted them back more than anything in the world could give him._

_The fresh winter air blowing onto every person their lives just became a bit easier as each had a position to be in. The day had been peaceful for them while staring under the snow falling from the bright sky above making them all smile because it led them to believe they had another chance at life._

_"YO, ROY!" Hughes shouted running towards his friend shivering from the cold._

_He heard his name being called and turned around to face Hughes excitedly throwing an arm around his shoulder bringing him to his knees as he tried balancing both their weight._

_"HUGHES!" Roy angrily screamed his name. He struggled to push him aside while he was on an assignment. "GET…AHHH!" He screeched loudly as another soldier jumped around his other shoulder._

_"HAVOC!" Roy immediately rose to his feet pulling him up by the collar of his uniform. He violently shook him trying to shake sense into his stupid actions. "STOP DOING THAT!"_

_Hughes had been lightly snickering at the scene and Mustang who complained about everything they've done. They are the ones lighting his darkness._

_"AND YOU STOP LAUGHING!" Roy turned his head half way over his shoulder giving his friend a death glare._

_"Come on, Chief. You're no fun." Havoc said smiling at his commanding officer. He sighed in irritation and let go of his collar._

_"We're on an assignment, Jean." Roy reminded him, a bit terse. "Hughes, why are you here?" He fully turned around facing his friend who still sat on the cold winter pavement._

_"Finished paperwork early, thought I could join you for a while." He smiled as Roy's patience started becoming thin._

_"Go see your family, Maes." Roy genuinely said, a hand stretched out for him to take._

_"He's right." Havoc piped in propping an elbow on his shoulder._

_"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Hughes sarcastically assumed. He was not amused. The small grin on Mustang's face was enough to make him go. "Huh, just don't do anything stupid."_

_He didn't reply and watched as Hughes started walking off in the distance away from the building they were guarding. "Get back with the others, Havoc." Roy tiredly commanded._

_He nodded putting a cigarette to the corner of his mouth then started to walk off under the cold showering snow. The people he engaged with can bring anyone up if they're knocked down. If the loose their way they get back up again. They may be knocked down, but not out forever._

_Hughes drives his patience, takes away the time he needs most, interrupts his meetings, but he's the one who showed-helped Mustang use his head for purposes he needed to confirm. Roy was thankful for that and he didn't know how to repay him. He let him follow h under his rules though he chooses to follow his own._

_As he stands outside under the freezing weather his body becomes a bit numb. He just smiled away knowing he was able to show some emotions he never let Hughes or his team see. He may be a cynical man, but he truly cares about his friends, though he shows through his missions he's given._

_"I'll do my best, Maes…"His breath turned into frost when he whispered in the silence._

Roy threw back the alcoholic drink feeling it burn the inside of his throat. His eyes focused on the pale soldiers in front of him staring at his lost figure. A look of disappointment crossed theirs.

"Why did you two have to go?" Roy cautiously asked.

"Why did you let it happen?" They both answered at the same time from before.

He immediately grew annoyed with these figures haunting him. He crushed the glass cup he once had in his hand and yelled at them. "GO AWAY!"

The bartender looked at him suspiciously at the amounts of bottles this man contained. "There's no one there." He warily said.

"Roy, we need to speak." Hawkeye put a firm hand on his injured shoulder bringing him back from his illusion.

"Riza…" He says quite confused and turns around on the chair as he faces the consequences of her wrath. "Why are you here?"

"Whatever it is you see it's not real." Riza steadily proclaimed. She wanted the person back she knew before this event happened.

"It doesn't matter what I see or what I don't see." Roy answered back a bit fierce. She glared straight in his eyes as she reached behind her back for her gun.

Hawkeye wasn't about to sit around waiting for him to recover. She was going to bring him back no matter what the price is. If she chose to shoot him it would be on him because she was tired of him risking things she could do on her own and now she's going to reverse the position.

"Is there a problem, here?" The bartender came around again facing the two in a heated smooth disagreement.

Hawkeye cautiously released her hand away from the gun behind her back. "No, he's a friend." She genuinely said hoping she would grab his attention and get away dr the past.

The bartender just nodded his head as he stared at Mustang who was beginning to stare behind her back like he saw standing behind her. He didn't know why he was entranced by it. He wanted to get away from or whatever he saw.

It was like mountain Roy tried to cross, but it kept bringing him down on his knees. He didn't say a thing and ran after he shadows that are chasing him.

"ROY!" She angrily shouted. She grew irritated fast and didn't do anything to stop him.

"I'M FINE!" He answered back  
waving a hand behind his head.

"I am going to shoot you when this all over." Hawkeye muttered violently as the bartender have her a suspicious look

_The snow that use to be clear-white turned black. Smoke covered the silvery sky where Mustang and his team have been placed. This is where he needed to take the time and breathe since he knows there might not be a chance of surviving. His instinct is acting upon his guts. He didn't take an interest in the paper work the military would give him when he won't obey the Fuehrer's orders._

_Mustang frantically ran in the building searching for his lost team mates. He was foolish letting the blue squad get passed his surveillance, but he was foolish for letting them take the most important people in his life while they became the lowest terrorist group._

_He was going to destroy every single last one them until his last breath is drawn. The space left between them was gradually increasing as he stated losing his faith in finding them alive, but he knew he had to keep his faith alive while he was standing there facing a door he couldn't open. It broke him two._

_He was breaking just like glass seeing his weak figure in his mind as the smoke covered his entire body making it harder for him to breathe. He just stood there staring at the door thinking what he'll find behind it. Flashes of dead bodies soaked in their own blood passed through his mind kneeing they're behind there. He wouldn't know how to deal with damage these people caused him since they nicked pieces of his life. He already felt dead from the images he saw._

_He didn't have time staring and standing at the door while his friends might dead. He wouldn't accept it no matter what the situation implies. He coughed loud as he approached the door with caution in each slow step he took. His heart thrashed in chest as he felt the vibration through his ears-his entire body. He didn't have anymore time to waist and decided he was gong to kick down the door._

_"BREADA! FUERY!" He immediately shouted out their names the moment the door crashed on the ground._

_He stands underneath the openness of the door staring at thick clouds of smoke covering the room as he searched for them. His body shook in rage while he scanned every corner. He caught a glimpse of something shinning when the sun hit the room in a certain spot._

_"BREADA! FUERY!" He yelled once more quickly running to the shinning piece of metal._

_He saw slight movement of two people bounded together by a chair and chains wrapped around their necks, hands and legs leaving them bruised to the bone. They each gave him a small smile showing him they were okay for now._

_"Took you long enough." Breada mustered up some of his strength and made a joke to his superior easing the tension._

_"Make jokes later." Roy steadily said then looked at Fuery for a short moment and didn't say anything._

_"Just get us out these chairs and chains." Fuery breathlessly days with a slight smile on his face._

_These people who broke them apart sent a raging violent flame throughout his body. It was spinning out of control and it made him feel alive knowing they're still here. It was road that could have left him hollow. He didn't wan to know what death felt like when he came too close to the edge, but he knew had to survive even there was no chance if getting them out alive._

_**BOOM**!_

_The building they stand in, trapped in is collapsing as they face death. A dark area where there is no light, no more air to breathe, and no more if a live to live. Everything in the building came crashing down with files of papers flying through the openness, glass shattering from every window that pierced their skin as they feel their blood crawl on their faces and the lives of soldiers falling out of a window, but the chains that bind them keep them away from their death as they struggle to hold onto nothing._

_"COLONEL!" They screamed in agonizing pain shooting through their entire bruised bodies as they hang over the ledge of a high window._

_"DON'T MOVE!" He commanded while he tried to find something to help them._

_"WHERE ELSE AM I GONNA' GO?" Breada shouted sarcastically from the pain he's feeling._

_Roy fell deeper into the dark cracks of his mind as it played outrageous scenes he never wants to experience. Seeing his friends lay in a pool of their own blood with barely any movement in their bones. They called out to him asking in painful favors to save them and failed. When those scenes flashed through his mind he became weak and he didn't know what to do. He felt like someone choked him with chains until his body turned bloody._

_Roy frantically searched the entire black cloud of smoke covering the whole work area that remained empty of civilians. He wasn't afraid of the monsters roaming throughout the building because he knows who these people are and he won't stop at nothing if they get in his way. He'll make them feel it as their rotten life comes to agonizing end. No more mercy in the enemy. He's done with it._

_"ANY TIME TODAY, COLONEL!" Breada and Fuery angrily shouted from below staring down at the black ashes slowly fall on the white snow._

_"DO YOU EVER STOP WITH THE JOKES?" Roy came over the edge of the broken window seeing if they're okay. He didn't have time to find something to pull them and used the chains as leverage._

_"PLEASE TELL ME YOU DO?" They shouted once again in unison. It put a small smile on his face as he slowly started hauling their bodies higher._

_**BOOM**!_

_Another explosion went off setting Mustang off balance and out the opening. The looks he received from his fallen soldiers scared him turning his insides in different directions that made him sick, and the chain he once had dropped from his hands entangling them to his foot. He swung back and forth feeling the cool winter air make contact with his face as he let his mind wander about his death._

_"ARGGHHH!" He angrily grunted and slipped his white alchemic gloves on then snapped his fingers in a violent rage of anger._

_"Is he normally this mad when things don't go his way?" Breada asked to ease the tension rising each second._

_"Are you seriously asking about that now in our current situation?" Fuery questioned incredulously having a desire to wipe away his remarks._

_"STOP ARGUING BEFORE I BURN THIS ENTIRE BUILDING DOWN IN AHSES!" Roy screamed violently arching slightly on the chain that suddenly shifted._

_They all glanced at it for a moment then watched as it completely alternated away from the latch it was on. Breada had a sarcastic laugh the second it changed and looked at the other two who had fear in their eyes._

_"This can't be good." He mumbled under his breath while Roy gave him a dry look ._

_"…Clearly." He said, annoyed. It was then the chain was set free. Now they descend in the cool snow covered with belongings that don't belong to them and debris._

_"AAAHHHH!" They screamed feeling the icy wind pierce their skin._

_Nothing can change the situation they're in, they can't let let go because they all share same memories. They're caught inside the memories of yesterday's and the days before this day. He wouldn't be able to walk away from this. Awakened from the nightmares come true._

_The fierce air slicing their faces cools the rush of worry filling in. The dead man in him was being pulled out. He wasn't going to allow a tragic death be the last of them and he knew there was only so much he could without creating a burden he would live with for the rest of his life._

_Roy and his friends are at the brink of misery. The group in the building that terrorized them broken them-broke what they built over the last years they've spent with each other. They didn't know how long it going to last, but the thought of it all crossed their minds as Mustang forces his body to move in angle that could damage him completely. He swiftly kicked his leg to the side of an opening where his leg and the chain caught the latch._

_He fiercely grunted in pain shooting through his leg. He blinked his eyes open several times and watched as Breada and Fuery fall after him and strongly caught one of their arms stopping their descent._

_Hanging from their grave sight, Roy sheepishly laughed and shook his head in disbelief as they followed his actions. The world may be imperfect, but it's what they do for the world that make it do imperfect and it's just the way they like it-beautiful, yet menacing with secrets hidden in a sea of darkness._

_"YOU BOYS ARE NATURALS!." Roy tried joking easing the tension they face upside down._

_"YOU CAN'T BE A NATURAL AT FALLING!" Fuery raged slightly moving them side to side._

_"CAREFUL, YOU IDIOT!" Breada reprimanded him, a shaken tone his voice used._

_While they argued about something quite trivial Mustang noticed an insignificant detail about their situation. The chain holding them started to slowly unravel itself from the latch. He cursed under his breath thinking of a way to solve this then get end this madness. Out of his peripheral vision he saw a bar sticking out from below and swallowed his worry. Mustang didn't have the time to think about something better and took a chance that could kill him-shatter him to pieces._

_He steadily twisted his foot in and out of the chain. He looked down for a moment seeing them still argue. Though it wasn't helping the problem Roy smiled on the inside because they're still in his grasp. Sweat crawled around his forehead making each move a desperate one as he cautiously kept moving his chained foot. He focused his attention on loosen foot as the arguing became less then the it came undone._

_"AAHHH!" They screamed at the top of their lungs feeling it burn their insides._

_"YOU INSANE MILITARY DOG!"_

Hawkeye watched as Mustang ran out the door screaming their names when no one was around. She stood still, frozen like a statute. They both were once lost in the fears of their past and now they have a chance to put it all behind them, and it makes them who they are.

The light in him has fallen down as he felt the darkness covering him when he's dealing with a burden only he can handle. He wanted forgiveness from them, but the only thing that remained was the silence they left him. He was drowning from the sorrow, pain, and the agony. All the promises he made were thrown out a window. There wasn't going to be another chance.

Mustang felt sick from the promises he's filled Hawkeye with. He was hiding-running from the shadows casting on him, crying from the freedom he needed. He's thinking of a way to rid of it by himself when he know there's someone out there to help him-to break away from the chains dragging him under the waters, deeper than he could imagine and he was ready to lose control.

Roy completely displeased his hatred he has towards this burned he put on his shoulders that still stood at the door of his heart. It was faithful to show up on time every time this day arrives. He wouldn't let it own him and he would never look back because anyone can put a target on the back of his head and fire. His demons plagued his mind like a fire spreading through a war. It ears him alive feeling each bullet pierce right through his already fragmented frame.

It's how he felt when he tried ignoring their unnatural presence. He suffocates himself from their deaths and this is how it looks when he throws his life as it hits the ground. He falling faster and he was afraid no one was going to catch him.

Hawkeye knew she needed to help she just didn't know how and he felt lost because he's the one aiding her from her atrocities. She had to find a way to get him out and get him out of his previous history. This was the road she only knew of and she couldn't start again because there was no other path.

His presence was worth saving, but each of their ancient years from before haunt them as they fall in and out of time. It owns every day and they needed a way to stop it or rewind it to the memories they wish they could relive. The clock strikes the hour while she stops running from the person that helps her. She won't he's too far gone for the help he needs, she won't disappear and he won't admit she's the light he's searching for.

She ran out the door after glaring daggers on his back for a few moments. "Stupid idiot-military dog…insane alchemist…that SOB is gonna' get it." She muttered incoherent phrases under her breath as she slammed the back bar door open.

She searched underneath the crying rain as her clothes are drenched from the cold water. She frantically took one glance at every corner just to find the mess of Roy Mustang troubling himself in sinister past. She didn't know how father that idiot went or how long she had been glaring at his back then door he left out of.

"ROY MUSTANG!" She screamed at the top of her lungs feeling most of her insides burn. She was going to strangle him until he had no more oxygen left then she would forgive him for his stupid actions.

The rain dropping from the grey clouds enter her mouth as she yelled out his name. Her breathing became heavy taking each inhale slowly.  
Every bone burned her body as it tried to regain the air it breathed out. She clenched her fist by her side still heavily breathing staring at the sky above.

She stopped staring then stared to run off further in the same direction to find him. The one who created a bridge of trust and now that he's disappeared twice she doesn't know if she'll be able to find him. Here was no more room for hiding, for running away and staying in the past. It was time for them to move on. No more hiding the truth.

She felt the water trace her entire face with each little drip and each little movement. Her shoes soaking through puddles leaving them ice cold. It made her run faster and it was only for him because she wanted him back. She didn't know why and it annoyed her that much she didn't like having the silence anymore without having him by her side with smart remarks keeping her on track.

It felt as he left her out dealing with his own demons. It was a mirror showing her how her life was when she collided paths with him. She made sure she was going to find him then put another bullet through his other shoulder.

She stopped running as she stood a fee feet away from a man with his back to her. She called the name once and didn't get a response. The silence killed her slowly and she grew agitated by it and him, but the silence meant he saw 'them' again.

"Why did you let it happen, Roy?" Fuery asked inching closer then faded lightly.

"How could you do it?" Breada questioned moving forward, expressionless.

"Stop…" Roy weakly pleaded, he lowered his head, ashamed at what he had done.

"Why did you let us die?" They both said together.

"STOP!" He painfully yelled out the word as he feels his heart rapidly beat in his chest. Hawkeye heard the way his voice turned quite sad and took a slight back from shock.

She wouldn't let this get between them and quickly walked up to his side forcefully turning him around meeting his redden eyes.

"Open your eyes, Roy. No one is there." Riza steadily proclaimed in a heated attitude grabbing him the collar.

_The snow from above the black sky kept falling until it would reach the other patches of white. The coldest is the winter where the body goes completely numb when certain people don't wear the right clothing then the cycle begins. Because like death, it's winter, the body loses it's feeling._

_"HEY!" In a warning tone, Roy shouted at Fuery. His hand slipping from his. "DON'T LET GO!" He commanded as they hang from a different ledge near the center of the building._

_"I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" He proclaimed in anguish. His wrist slackened and gave out on him._

_"NO! FEURY!" Roy screamed incredulously. His eyes saw what was happening, but he couldn't believe what he saw._

_All his strength disappeared the instant they left him. He hangs in the winter air feeling the blood rush to his and thinking to do the same: let go of the chain and follow them. He couldn't bring himself to do it because he knew he would bring more sadness and death to everyone he truly cares about._

_"HEY! ROY!" Hughes desperately called out his name. He was focused in their deaths replaying in his mind while stared expressionless at the cold ground below._

_He knew the voice that was calling him out and it brought him back to his senses quite slow. He couldn't muster up a word to signify he was okay until he saw Havoc appear by the window. He saw different colors underneath his eye sight waving back at him and noticed his superior hanging out a window, a chain wrapped around his foot._

_"HUGHES!" He vanished for a moment calling to another friend. He jerked his arm towards the openness, speechless and points immediately points down._

_"ROY!" Hughes yelled out, relieved and bent down in his knees untangling the chain from the latch and began pulling him up._

_The chain still attached to his foot trickled blood around the hard metal soaking through his pants. He groaned from the discomfort as they use all their strength luring him in. They say time will heal the fallen, but a question rings in Mustang's head for this quote._

_Just how much time does it take…?_

_He could feel the shards of glass through his jacket that had already been ripped in several back hit the edge of the landing ignoring the broken glass he feels as they reach for his hands. Hughes couldn't bare losing this man since people like him is reason why he joined the military-people who set goals for themselves and dream big when other think he'll fail._

_"Are you okay?" Hughes and Havoc asked in unison giving each other an odd quick glance._

_"…Physically yes…mentally no." He whispered the last part. A new burden was now set on his shoulders._

_"Where are they?" Havoc warily asked searching their surroundings._

_"…They're gone." Roy said after a short silent moment making sure he wasn't dreaming. He didn't need the prof when he knew the sadness he felt._

"ROY!" Riza violently shook him until he fully became aware of his actions.

He lightly grabbed her wrists and stopped her before he went further into a grave he dug. "Hey, stop it." His voice shook when he spoke and it was enough to make her end her childish behavior.

She gave him a long look making sure the same annoying gleam entered his eyes. Before she could ask a question he took the words right out of her mouth. "Are you okay?"

Her eye twitched in irritation and forcefully shoved him back, yelling in a dangerous rage. He was confused for a second then realized why she had gone through so much trouble to get him back on his feet.

"I' M FINE!" Hawkeye shouted in disbelief taking a violent step towards his now calm character. "YOU GO AROUND THE ENTIRE HOTEL AND BUILDING SCREAMING, 'BREADA AND FUERY' WHEN THERE ISN'T ANYONE THERE!" Hawkeye growled viciously blaming him for the problems he's created. He just smiled and that pissed her off more than his little disappearing.

"Thank you." Roy genuinely responded after she finished her rambling. She instantly froze when he embraced her. It was enough to make him happy when she chose to balance him after this escapade.

"What's done is done." She stiffly responded leaving some space between them.

"I'm sorry." A sad smile graced his lips when he spoke. He stared into her burgundy, trapped by the fierce fire burning within.

Both are drenched from the down pour of cold water with each drop tracing their jawlines. There were no more words just the silence they drowned themselves in only hearing the taps of rain then she pulled him in pressing her lips to his in a scorching-passionate kiss.

Roy wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her closer to his body while her hands traveled to the back of his straight black hair. The feeling of the cold air gone and replaced by the heat their bodies give off. Roy didn't want it to end, he didn't want to end whatever they have and then he took control of it.

Slow and passionate pouring out every single emotion he felt towards her. He didn't want to be the only one doing these kinds of actions, now he wanted Riza to so the same. He would gladly give up everything if it meant saving her even if it was his life, but he knew how much pain she would suffer. He'll try his best before that days comes. He won't let it happen too soon or too late.

He lightly moaned mixed with pleasure and small piece of torture when Hakwye tugged on the back of hair then smiled into the kiss as they owned this day in the rain. They didn't let it confuse them since they know how much trouble they are combined.

"I could get use to this." Roy said a bit out of breath, the same smile gracing him.

"…I need you staying alive, Roy." Riza proclaimed staring right into his coal eyes seeing his smile grow wider. "If you ever do that again I promise you I will shoot." She backed away from his embrace and had a seething expression on her face he couldn't ignore.

He found it beautiful knowing she chased him down this far and it only increased his smile. It was the only thing he could do at the moment. Standing there with her-a worried look-it was enough for him.

"Just stop talking." He soothingly ordered and pressed his soft lips to hers once more feeling the reassurance she gave him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. And this time it was about Mustang's past. But it seems like no one is reading this…hello?**


End file.
